UNREQUITED
by gumtuu
Summary: Part 1 of 5. Can Champ and Jaclyn fool the god of love?
1. Default Chapter

**UNREQUITED**  
A story about the tv show, Cupid  
by Steve 0yervidez  
gumtuu@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, so no copyright infingement is intended. I just do this purely for fun. Don't sue me. :)  
  
  
  


Jaclyn sat at her desk, writing. Her playful cursive flowed over the page as she thought about the events of the last week. Events she hadn't anticipated. She tried to put her feelings into words as best as she could. And although she knew they would always be inadequate, she tried anyway.  
_ Unrequited. One of the harshest words in the language, if you ask me. It's just so... final. So absolute. Nothing can change it. There are no situations in life where it can't someday rear its ugly head. Love, hopes, dreams, ambition... all can, in the end, be one-sided and doomed to failure. But sometimes that doesn't matter. Sometimes unrequited love is the best love. The hopeless love, that exists despite what the world will allow. Pure, unto itself.  
He claims to be the god of love, but no one believes he is. He follows the ideals in his heart, despite the labels that society places on him. Delusional outpatient, charming psychotic. The world wants him to be normal, ordinary. To be what they are... boring. But he want's more. In a way, I suppose his love is unrequited too. No one shares in his quest, his passion. But he doesn't stop. Ever. That's what drew me towards him. That's what made me love him._  
  
  
Jaclyn stopped as Claire approached down the hallway. She dropped the pen onto the notebook and tried her best to cover what was written there as discreetly as possible. Flashing her most convincing, nothing out of the ordinary smile, she waited as Claire walked straight up to her desk.  
"Hello, Jaclyn." Claire paused, pre-occupied with the case file she was reading. "Have those journal articles come in yet? I really need them for the Saunder's presentation..." She flipped through several pages before realizing Jaclyn hadn't responded. Claire looked up. "Jaclyn?"  
Jaclyn froze. She had been so intent on keeping an innocent face, that she had forgot to answer Claire's question. "Oh. No, Dr. Allen. They haven't come in yet." her smile was almost overdone as she placed her chin into her palm, her elbow trying to cover her notebook as she calmly drummed her fingers on the desk.  
Claire noticed, and she stretched her head forward a little to glance at what Jaclyn had written. But she could see nothing clearly. Smiling to herself, she looked back to her file. _It must be a romance novel,_ she thought, _or a love letter_. "Well, please tell me the second they arrive. I really need them by tonight. I'm going to be in my office, but if Frank comes by, send him right in."  
Jaclyn nodded, approving of the flush that came over Claire's cheeks when she spoke about Frank. She was happy for the two of them. Claire had been lonely since Alex had left. Frank and her were definitely a cute couple. He was a complete _hotie_. But regardless, she waited impatiently for Claire to leave.  
Claire started for her office door, stopping before she got there. As she turned around Jaclyn's arms darted over her notebook again. Claire kept her voice level, hiding her mirth behind a small smile. "Do you think I could read your story... sometime? I'd love to see what you've written." Claire sounded genuinely interested.  
"Sure... maybe." Jaclyn held her smile, unwilling to say more. She waited, her eyes wandering the room in the silence, hoping Claire would leave.  
Claire chuckled. "OK Jaclyn, if ever your ready. When you want me to, I really do want to read it. Honestly."  
Jaclyn nodded non-commitally. "Thank you, Dr. Allen. I'll keep that in mind." But Claire was still hovering over her desk. Jaclyn finally thought of something that might work. "Uh... I think it's from Frank." Claire didn't understand and Jaclyn glanced towards her desk. "He left you something in your office when he came by. A gift, I think..."  
"Really? Thank you, Jaclyn." Claire darted into her office to see what it was. Jaclyn let out a breath as she smiled, happy Frank had shown up earlier so she could get Claire out of her hair. His gift would quench Claire's curiosity. For a while, anyway. She listened carefully to the sounds coming from within the office. Once she heard Claire's on the phone with Frank, thanking him as she gushed over him, she went back to her writing.  
  
  
_ He think's he's Cupid, and I believe him. But not always. Sometimes he can be as mortal as anyone. But that's part of his charm. He doesn't let that stand in his way. His heart's big enough for any god.  
And even though Dr. Allen is a insightful writer, its important for people to see that she won't emphasize those qualities. Claire's a friend. She's a wonderful person. The best psychologist I know. But she doesn't see Trevor the way I do. And I know the book she's writing about him won't either. Because in the end, she doesn't believe he's Cupid. So I thought I'd offer a second opinion. My own perspective on the life of Trevor Hale, a.k.a. CUPID: God of Love. Because sometimes I believe. Sometimes the facade is real..._  
  
  
Jaclyn paused as she wrote, smiling. It had been a hectic week. But in the end it had turned out for the best. For everyone. Well, almost everyone. Some things were always unrequited. Her mind wandered as she remembered.  
  
  
**_SEVEN DAYS EARLIER..._**  
  
  
The bar was almost empty as Jaclyn sat across a table from Champ at Taggerty's. Light pouring in from the windows flickered as cars sped by outside. The cool, shaded air hummed with the beat of a rock song, pulsing energetically as it hovered in the background. Champ leaned in close, smiling as he told his tale, excited by how interested Jaclyn seemed to be to hear it. He revelled and strutted as he sat with her, providing nuance and inflection to every word, every description. It was quite a performance.  
Several feet from them were Trevor and Claire, her on a barstool and Trevor behind the bar. The appeared to be caught in a friendly argument, each trying to out-wit or out insult the other. Claire's face beamed as she felt she had scored a point, sipping her drink with satisfaction. With a smug look, Trevor said something which made her moan and drop her head onto the bar out of exasperation. Then it was Trevor's turn to appear satisfied. Suddenly the air was filled with raucous laughter from Champ and Jaclyn, causing Trevor and Claire to look across the bar at them, momentarily curious before continuing their conversation.  
"So," Champ was saying at an animated pace, "he made the director reshoot the whole scene, after forcing the grips to move the dolly twenty degrees to the left-"  
Jaclyn giggled. "Only twenty?"  
"To _ not exceed_ twenty. Anything greater would have shattered his already wounded pride. Anyway, he wouldn't't do another take until he had his pants reinforced and the DP's sworn oath that he would keep the camera of his 'problem area'."  
Jaclyn laughed again, shaking her head in wonder. "Wow. I never would have imagined that the lead actor of Sunset and Vaughn could be so... flighty." The image of the insecure star made her smile.  
"Not to mention bulgy. You wouldn't believe the things they can do with body doubles, costumes, and camera angles. After a few years they had become experts at hiding his assets."  
Jaclyn playfully swiped at his arm. As she giggled she glanced quickly over at Trevor and Claire at the bar with as much subtlety as she could muster, which wasn't much. Champ noticed but tried to pretend he didn't as he looked away, amused. She had been doing that all afternoon and it didn't surprise him. He had figured out Jaclyn's feelings for Trevor long ago. As he asked her about it, he couldn't look into her eyes, charming though they were.  
"You've got a thing for... Trevor. Don't you?"  
Jaclyn smiled, realizing it was obvious. "Me? A thing for Trevor? No... well, yes. No! Absolutely no. Mostly... I think." She groaned, feeling foolish.  
"Finally a woman who's truly in touch with herself." Champ teased. Raising an eyebrow, Jaclyn gave him a look, misunderstanding his meaning on purpose. He caught her implication. "Emotionally, I mean. So why don't you tell him?"  
Jaclyn sighed as she playfully glanced at the ceiling, her mood still jovial but resigned to her answer. "I think we both know why." She nodded to Claire and Trevor sitting together.  
Champ glanced back over his shoulder at them before looking at her again. "Yeah, I guess we do. You know it's funny. Everyone seems to know it but the two who really should." Jaclyn looked at him as her smile widened, sharing in that knowledge like a secret.  
  
"Regardless, edible underwear chafes if you wear it two long." Claire was saying.  
Trevor blinked. "The fact that you know that warms my-"  
"Watch it..." Claire warned.  
"-cockles. I'm sorry. I know what _I_ was going to say but, where was _your_ mind just now?"  
Claire smiled, bringing the glass to her lips. "You'll never know, Trevor."  
Trevor glanced at the table where Jaclyn and Champ sat. Claire saw him doing it and darted a quick look of her own as they started laughing again. She leaned forward to whisper to Trevor, who leaned in more than enough in response.  
"You know Trevor, I think Champ might have a thing for Jaclyn..." Claire smiled, sort of enjoying this Cupid stuff.  
Trevor nodded, having seen it too. "I think that goes both ways. They're definitely looking for carte blanche at each other's love buffet. Why is it the two who should see it the easiest, never clearly do?"  
Claire smiled. "I don't know Trevor. I mean the signs are obvious. Talking for hours on end in some empty bar, enjoying each other's company." They kept whispering with their heads close as Claire looked back over her shoulder at them. Trevor took the opportunity to admire her face, just inches from his. As he whispered he seemed to refer to someone other then Champ and Jaclyn.  
"Next thing you know, they'll be whispering cheek to cheek..."  
Claire didn't catch the implication. "Well, if they do, that will cinch it, don't you think?" She looked back at him and Trevor sub-consciously pulled his face back faster than he should have, having found himself drifting closer. Claire didn't notice.  
  
Champ looked at the sparkle in Jaclyn's eyes as she described Trevor. He felt himself caught up in her hopes, her optimism. He leaned in towards her and Jaclyn leaned in to hear him. "So Jaclyn, why don't you do something about it?" he whispered.  
The loud bang of a hand slamming down onto the bar was followed a split-second later by Trevor's voice as it rang out. "Yes! There it is!" Jaclyn and Champ slowly turned their heads to look over at him. Both Trevor and Claire looked away quickly, embarrassed that they had been caught watching. Champ shook his head and turned back to Jaclyn.  
  
At the bar, Claire was muttering softly under her breath, trying to look nonchalant as she carefully pushed her hair back from her ear.  
"Smooth, Trevor. Very smooth."  
Trevor shrugged. "Hey, even gods can have a bad day, OK. How else do you explain the spice girls? Casual. Just act casual." he prodded her with a false smile.  
Claire's face stretched with forced casualness."Casual. This is casual. I'm... I'm doing casual."  
"No, your not. You have to be... no, not like that. More like... Wait. Which one of us has actually worked on Sunset and Vaughn again?" Trevor spoke through the closed teeth of a smile, his face mock cheerful.  
"Trevor, I'm doing casual better than you. I have just as much thespian experience as you'll ever-"  
Trevor's smile said it all. "Oh really? How did that experience go, actually? Be explicit."  
"Oh grow up, Trevor." Claire said.  
  
Champ took a sip from his drink. "What's up with those two?" He motioned his head behind him.  
Jaclyn continued to watch as Trevor and Claire quickly looked away whenever they caught her eye. It suddenly hit her.  
"I think... they're watching us."  
Champ frowned, still smiling. "I know that..."  
"No. I think they're watching _us_."  
Champ finally got it. "You mean us? Romantically?"  
She nodded. "They think we're flirting."  
Champ almost coughed into his drink but caught himself. His face lit up. "Really?"  
"Uh-huh. Stop emoting so much. You'll give it away."  
Champ was confused. "Give what away?"  
"That we're on to them. Act normal."  
"This is normal."  
"Act more normal. Overdo normal. Shatnerize it."Jaclyn kept her focus on Champ, but still watched the bar out of the corner of her eye.  
Champ spread his palms out to her as if pleading. "Why... are _we_..." he paused reaching for the emotion, "doing this at this time at all?" He said the last in a rush, overly dramatic. All in all, a pretty good Shatner impersonation.  
Jaclyn had to hide her giggle behind her drink. "Because I think they think we think we're flirting."  
Now Champ really was confused. "Wait, let me see if I get this. You think we think they-"  
"Ssshh. They're looking again. Normal. Be normal."  
"Normal," he said sarcastically. "Right."  
  
  
Trevor leaned in to Claire again. "Look at the two of them. Do you see how nervous they are? They're embarrassed they've been caught. What is it with you mortals and love? You're always so afraid someone will see you in it. I mean, who care's if others are watching you. Some people consider that an aphrodisiac. Why not seize the-" He made a cupping motion.  
Claire stopped him. "Well, if they got embarrassed, who's fault is that? You seem to have lost a step or two in your 3000 years, Eros. Or maybe my reality therapy is starting to kick in."  
"There's all kinds of therapy Dr. Allen. I always think of a more interactive approach whenever you wear that tight blue tank top. Don't know what it would do for you, but that particular dose of reality would help me right along." He glanced down quickly before looking up. "The quicker picker upper."  
"Trevor, we're concentrating on Jaclyn and Champ. Not another of your delusions."  
"No delusions. Right."  
  
  
"Jaclyn, I think you're imagining things." Champ was saying.  
"No..." She waited, watching further. "My god they are. They're embarrassed they got caught watching us. They really do think we're attracted to each other."  
"Well, you do have the cutest..." he moaned when he caught what he was saying. "Ugh. I need far more of a life. I've been hanging around Trevor too much."  
"Champ, reach out and softly touch my hand."  
"What?"  
"Be subtle about it, I want to test them."  
Champ's voice rose as if for an audience. "So I went straight up to him and reached out-" he reached across the table and touched his fingers to the back of her hand, lingering for the briefest of moments. Jaclyn felt a quick sensation sweep through her. She rotated her shoulder almost imperceptibly and stretched her neck. Very subtly, very seductive. Champ almost lost his train of thought.  
"And I told him that just wasn't done in a Shakespearean play..."  
  
  
At the bar, Claire and Trevor both nodded, satisfied that they had been right.  
"That's my PADAWAN apprentice. He's reeling her in." Trevor said approvingly.  
"Your apprentice? It's all Jaclyn. My girl's reeling _him_ in."  
"Come on, Claire. It's obvious who's at the wheel and revving their collective motors. I'm not saying she doesn't toast his oats, but she's-"  
"-the one in the driver's seat, Trevor." Claire said it simply, smiling in the certainty that she was right.  
Trevor smirked, not believing it. "Yeah, right. Look at her. She's drooling all over him."  
"He's the one who's fawning all over her." She almost laughed. "Why are you so afraid of women in power?"  
"I LOVE women in power! Once I was tied up by this kinky warrior princess..."  
  
  
"You know, I think you're right." Champ looked into Jaclyn's eyes.  
"Just play along..." Jaclyn grazed her ankle up the side of Champ's calf muscle, making him jump. His chair screeched as it moved a few millimeters.  
"Gee, that was subtle," Champ tried to regain his composure. "I never knew you were so... direct."  
"Hey, at least Trevor's noticing me." She smiled at him. "What's wrong with having a little fun at his expense?"  
Champ could find no reason to object.  
Jaclyn suddenly got a serious look, her mind working. "Champ, let me ask you something. You know how I feel about Trevor."  
"Yeah."  
"He's a great guy. He goes out of his way to set people up with each other. But who is there to set him up? Who plays god of love to the god of love?"  
Champ blinked. "I suppose I've never thought about it..."  
"Exactly. I care about him. It's in the realm of possibility he could love me someday, don't you think?" she asked cautiously  
"Absolutely."  
"I mean, we both know he has no shot with Claire. She's lovey-dovey with Frank. And even then she would never... well, him being her patient and all, I doubt she would even consider... even if she wanted too."  
"You're probably right." Champ agreed.  
"Claire can only hurt him. I would never hurt him. So, maybe it's time he realized there are other women here on earth besides Claire. Mortal or otherwise."  
"It would be good for him to get a life. Good for me to."  
"I never really get to spend time with Trevor. He's always with Claire or on his mission. But if I were part of that mission..."  
Champ smiled, starting to understand. "You could spend time with him. Maybe even win him over."  
"Exactly. But for this to work, I would have to set it up with a co-conspirator, to keep it going as long as possible from both ends. You're an actor. Mind if hire you?"  
"To give Trevor a dose of his own medicine... I'll do it for free."  
"Great." She smiled. "I can't do this without you. But we have to be convincing. Do you think you can convince Trevor You're attracted to me?"  
Champ smiled as he sipped his drink. "Yeah, I think I can do that."  
"Well, they need to think we need convincing..."  
He understood. "We'll have to start from scratch..."  
  
  
Back at the bar Claire turned towards Trevor. "Well, I don't think they'll need any prodding from the god of love. They seem to be well on their way despite you."  
Trevor smiled. "Good for them."  
Suddenly Jaclyn got up from the table and walked to the front door, leaving Champ abruptly. Trevor noticed. Trying to salvage the situation he darted out from behind the bar and called to her as she passed. "Hey, Jackie whoa. Hold on! Where are you going?" Trevor motioned to Champ.  
"I'm going home, Trevor." She smiled wickedly. as she nodded towards the table. "I hope you enjoyed the show."  
Trevor blinked rapidly. "Show?"  
"You're not the only actor around here, Trevor." With a satisfied smile she turned to leave, holding back laughter. "I'll see you at the office, Claire."  
"Bye, Jaclyn."  
Trevor stood there stunned, trying to catch up. "But, but... I-"  
Next it was Champ who walked by. "Later you two. I'm out of here."  
Trevor couldn't understand what had happened. Champ didn't even seem upset. "Hey, what went wrong? For a second there I thought we were going to have to hose the two of you down before the sprinklers went off."  
"Who? Oh, me and Jaclyn? We were just having fun because you were watching us. Don't tell me you believed that? Huh. I thought the god of love would be more adept."  
"Now wait a second," Trevor said. "That wasn't acting. That was-"  
"Acting, Trevor. It didn't mean anything. I mean, I'll admit, Jaclyn's very cute and all. We have a lot of fun together, but I'm still a little gun-shy after Lorna. Besides, I don't think she's interested." Champ headed for the door, giving nothing away."Bye, Claire. Bye, Trevor."  
As he left, Trevor stood there speechless. Claire commiserated with him. "I think we've been had, Trevor."  
"No, that was real. Even looking through human eyes I could see that."  
"Maybe it was, Trevor. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe their not willing to admit their feelings for each other." She couldn't look at him as she said it.  
"But they're good together!" he said.  
"Sometimes that's not enough." Claire said soberly.  
"Wouldn't you like to see them together, Claire?" He looked at her, serious about it.  
"Sure."  
"Fine. I officially deputize you. We'll save the body paint initiation till later. You and me are going to be Cupid together."  
Claire shook her head. "What would possess me to do that, Trevor?"  
"Oh. I see. Can't hold up your end of the bargain." He started wiping the bar, as if he should have expected that from a mere mortal  
"Who, Jaclyn? I guarantee I'll have more success than you and Champ." she challenged  
Trevor smiled. He had her where he wanted her. "You're on then. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
They both raised their drinks and took a sip to seal the arrangement.  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	2. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Jaclyn knew she was in trouble the second she walked into Claire's office. She hadn't moved more than three feet into the room when she noticed Claire giving her a bright smile from where she was seated behind her desk. That left no doubt in Jaclyn's mind, something was definitely up. Cautiously she approached, watching Claire with a wary eye. Without a word Claire rose and came towards her, unable to conceal her excitement for a girlish moment before stopping herself and trying to continue with more casual motions that in the end fooled no one. Jaclyn gave her a level look, not used to seeing Claire this way.  
Claire nodded as she stood there. "So... Jaclyn. Hello. Ummm. How, how are you... Today?"  
Claire flashed a nervous smile, but deep inside she cringed slightly at the awkwardness in the air. She already knew she was bombing at this. How did Trevor make it seem so easy? With her normal patients it was simpler. She didn't have a personal attachment with them like she had with Jaclyn. And they were usually willing participants. On the other hand, Trevor managed to take complete strangers, more often than not unwilling ones that thought he was crazy, and convince them they'd found their true love. It was harder than he made it look. Playfully, Claire poked at Jaclyn's arm, stiff and unconvincing.  
"So, quite a day yesterday. Don't you think?" Claire was embarrassed at how badly this was going. "I mean you and Champ. Wow, you really had us fooled. Yeah... but how do you really feel? About Champ, I mean. Because he'd be lucky to have you. You're sweet, attractive... you've got a great figure, nice..." she fumbled for the right word, "teeth."  
Jaclyn stared at her. "Dr. Allen, are you coming on to me?"  
"No!" She said too quickly, before slowing again. "I mean... not that I wouldn't. If I were interested. In that sort of thing." Her hands motioned uselessly between them. "Which I'm not. But not because of you," she clarified anxiously. "Because if I were... you know, interested. Then I probably would be. Interested. In you. Which I'm not. Excuse me, Jaclyn. Could we both agree to forget I was talking just now?"  
Jaclyn looked at her as the side of her lips curved up fractionally. "Not a problem," she said.  
Claire took a deep breath and started fresh. "Hello, Jaclyn! How are you? Are you interested in Champ Terrace at all in a romantic way?"  
Jaclyn smiled. "Hmmm, very straight forward of you. Why are you so nervous asking me that? You do this kind of stuff everyday."  
"Well... sure. But I usually react to problems in existing relationships, instead of forging new ones. Relationships, not problems I mean. This is more of Trevor's territory."  
"I won't tell him if you don't, Dr. Allen."  
"Besides, you're a close friend. I really don't see you in the same light as my patients. I just think you and Champ could be good together. Don't you find him attractive?"  
"Sure, he's very attractive." Jaclyn placed the folders she was carrying on Claire's desk and turned to walk back out. Claire followed behind. "He's quite a handsome man, Dr. Allen. But I don't think that I'm his type."  
They both walked back into the hall. Claire seemed amused by Jaclyn's assertion. "Are you telling me that Champ doesn't like smart attractive women?"  
"No, I'm saying the women he does like tend to be more flashy. More uptown and exotic, more chic. More... well, more _more_." She stopped as she moved behind her reception desk. Claire stared at her in silence, not understanding. Jaclyn made a stretching motion, followed by outlining an hourglass shape. "You know, curves and legs."  
"Oh Jaclyn, don't sell yourself short-..." Jaclyn glanced up as Claire's eyes widened, realizing what she had said ."Sorry. Sorry. What I meant was that you've got curves too. Face it. You've got a great body. I'm sure he's noticed."  
"Thanks, Claire. But I'm still getting a K.D. Lang vibe here," she teased.  
"All I'm saying is that you two could make a very cute couple. And be honest with me, Jaclyn. that wasn't all acting at the bar, was it?"  
Jaclyn's sigh was perhaps a touch too hard. "It wasn't very convincing, either. Acting or not, Champ didn't pick up on whatever was real. I guess I'm just not much of an expert on flirting."  
"Come on, Jaclyn. You flirt with Trevor all the time."  
"But that's easy. Like preaching to the converted. He likes everything."  
Claire nodded. "And you were doing fine with Champ too. You really had him on his heels. You just need to," Claire smiled and softly poked her finger into mid-air, "topple him."  
"I suppose," Jaclyn paused, as if she were thinking about it. "OK, I'll admit it. I like him a lot. But I really don't know that much about him. Not enough to know if he feels the same way, at least." Jaclyn sat down at her desk and began to work.  
Claire walked slowly up and leaned back against Jaclyn's desk, still eager for her chance to show Trevor up and not giving in to Jaclyn's lack of enthusiasm. "Well, I could help you if you like..."  
Jaclyn seemed reluctant. "That's very sweet, Dr. Allen. But you know less about Champ than I do."  
"I know plenty about Champ," Claire said, but even she didn't seem to believe it.  
"Really? then tell me this. What movie does Champ always cry at the end of, every single time?"  
Claire took a shot in the dark. "Charolette's web? Old yeller?"  
"No. Pretty in Pink."  
Claire was speechless. "You're kidding, right?"  
Jaclyn shook her head no, smiling.  
Claire pursed her lips. "Well you got me there."  
"Don't feel bad, Dr. Allen. I'm really grateful that you offered. But what I really need is someone who spends a lot of time with him. Besides, I'd hate to get our friendship caught between me and Champ if things went bad. But thank's anyway, Dr. Allen."  
Jaclyn turned back to her work and began to go through some files. Claire stood next to her, looking at nothing, considering things but undeterred.  
Claire paused what she was about to say and lifted a finger into mid air. "I'll get back to you..." She turned and went back into her office, already planning to place a call to Taggerty's.  
After she had left, Jaclyn looked up and leaned forward, looking into the office at Claire. She pulled back with a smile on her face, satisfied with herself.  
"Perfect," Jaclyn whispered.  
  
  
It was mid-morning when Trevor walked unannounced into Champ's bedroom. Champ was sleeping face down on his bed, his serene expression filled with contentment as he lay wrapped in a deep slumber that he embraced whole heartily. Without a sound, Trevor tip toed forward, approaching his sleeping form. Looking down at him, Trevor realized most people wouldn't interrupt that image of such contented sleep. But then again, most people weren't Trevor.  
Trevor brough his arms up from behind his back and extended them slowly towards Champ's head. One hand a large cooking pot by the handle, the other a large metal spoon. Both objects hovered inches from Champ's ear, unnoticed as Champ still slept soundly beneath, completely unaware.  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Rise and shine, sunshine!" Trevor banged loudly on the pot in a continuous volley of boisterous noise the moment he had began to yell into Champ's ear.  
Champ woke instantly, jerking up in a frenzied panic which immediately caused him to bang his head soundly against the pot Trevor was still hammering on, just inches above him.  
"Ouch! What? What is it? Trevor! What are you doing?"  
Champ blinked his eyes as he rolled over to look up, wincing at the noise once he finally saw Trevor standing above him pounding on the pot. Champ looked around, confused.  
Trevor continued to yell. "Wake up, time to wake up and grab the day by any convenient uncomfortable organ! Emergency! Emergency! On your feet soldier!" Trevor made siren sounds as Champ finally scrambled out of bed to get away from him. He hurried over to Trevor and promptly grabbed the spoon out of his hands.  
"What the hell are you doing, Trevor? Stop that right now! I was sleeping for god's sake!"  
"This isn't for my sake, it's for your sake. That's why I brought the percussive cookware. Didn't the spoon and the banging make that clear?"  
Champ waved the spoon menacingly at him. "I'm about to start making Cupid-kabobs unless you tell me what's going on. I guarantee you won't like where I'm starting from."  
"I had to wake you," Trevor said seriously. "We have an emergency."  
"What is the building on fire?" Champ lost some of his anger as he ran to a window to look out.  
"No, worse."  
"What? Burglary? Have we been robbed?"  
"Even worse than that..."  
"What then? Tornado? Earthquake? IRS audit?"  
Trevor shook his head. "You suck at this. Not even in the vicinity of getting warmer..."  
Champ waved the spoon. "You know the paramedics are going to have a lot of fun extracting this..."  
Trevor continued. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the emergency when you got out of bed."  
"What, that my next roommate shouldn't have an decorator's touch for padded walls? That next time I should check if there's insanity running through his imaginary family?"  
Trevor spoke in a little boy voice, stretching the last syllable. "That's not it---"  
"Then what?"  
"You really didn't notice? I'm shocked. Not even when you rolled over?"  
"Notice what, Trevor?" Champ was exasperated.  
"That you didn't roll over somebody! Last time I checked, and believe me I did measure it out, your bed was still capable of holding two people. If the gods smile on you, three."  
Champ moaned when he realized what Trevor was talking about. He should have known. Grabbing the pot out of Trevor's hands, he dropped the spoon into it loudly before heading for the kitchen. "That's the emergency you woke me for?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked.  
Trevor continued as they both descended the spiral staircase into the living room. "Yes!" he said. "The worse kind of emergency. Don't you see that your bedroom is sorely understaffed and understuffed? So many helpless bedsprings are not realizing their potential. It brings a tear to a god's eye. You live with the god of love yet you're still sleeping solo. Come on! You're making me look bad here."  
Champ placed the pot in the sink. "Yeah, that and the fact that your resume' looks like something from a Caesar's palace employee, except crazy. So I've been sleeping alone lately. So what. I don't know what you expect me to do about it."  
Trevor spread his hands. "Hold tryouts! Find someone to fill the position of the position. Get in the race and put up some checkered bedsheets." Trevor pleaded. "Come on! Let... me... help you!" The over acted entreaty Trevor was spouting fell on deaf ears.  
"Not on your life, Trevor. And you don't know how dangerously close to true that statement is..."  
"That's not much of a threat since I'm a-"  
"Hey, I can always find a bigger spoon. Just keep your arrows aimed somewhere else. I've seen the collateral damage when you start getting bow happy."  
Trevor nodded, not really hearing the last point. "I do have an itchy bow finger that I'm dying to scratch..."  
Champ glared at him. "The point is that I'll find someone on my own. Thank you very much."  
"Yeah? Well there's a mattress upstairs that's giving an amazingly mute testimonial as to how successful you've been in that department. You're still shopping in the bored and lonely isle."  
"You know," Champ pushed past him, "I've got some old golf clubs in the closet. The driver might be a better fit. Hate to waste a good spoon."  
Trevor followed behind, still trying his case. "Besides, the first part's done. I already have someone in mind..."  
Champ turned, curious. "Who?"  
Trevor smiled. "I love it when your coy. You know who. A certain fire haired secretary who you were playing footsie with yesterday at Taggerty's."  
Champ sounded surprised. "Jaclyn? Check your radar, Trevor. We told you already, that was just a joke."  
"Yeah, and Cerebus is just your run of the mill three headed dog-"  
"Look, Trevor. I'm being honest here. She's not interested. Why don't you believe what I'm telling you?"  
"Because I saw your last play." Trevor explained.  
Confused, Champ looked over at Trevor, feeling lost in left field. Trevor's expression seemed to imply that he thought it was clear what he meant. "I'm sorry Trevor. Did I miss a memo covering what the hell you're talking about?"  
Trevor grabbed Champ's shoulder in sympathy. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a good actor, Mr. Terrace. But you're not _that_ good."  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence..."  
Trevor shrugged. "All I'm saying is that there was some part of you that wasn't faking it, that's all."  
Champ stared into the distance for a moment. "Maybe..."  
Trevor's enthusiasm returned. "And neither was she! At least not all they way. She's got a thing for you. You fell the same! That's the sort of thing that slides beads. The god of love can recognize things like this."  
Champ couldn't believe his ears. "A thing for _me_? That's what you saw? For me."  
Trevor was unshaken. "Absolutely."  
Champ shook his head. "Time for Olympus to get a new optometrist."  
Trevor crossed his eyes before blinking them back with a smile. "Look, I think you two could work out. Stare me in the crossed eyes and tell me you don't sneak a glance when you think she's not looking."  
Champ said nothing, not knowing how to respond.  
Trevor pressed on. "Tell me you don't like the way the line of her chin curves into her neck. that you don't notice the way she touches behind her ear when she's thinking. Or how her eyes light up when she laughs. Tell me you don't feel better when she flashes that glowing smile at you. That you don't watch the way her lips clutch the straw in her drink so very soft and delicate. When you're together you have fun with her. She has fun with you! Tell me you don't see all that."  
Uncomfortable, Champ looked away, unable to face him. Trevor was hitting way to close to home. Closer than he thought anyone would have noticed. "I don't know, Trevor."  
Trevor lifted his hand. "Sure you know him. I'm right here."  
Champ felt himself begin to concede, unable to keep the hope from his voice. "I'm not saying I'd be against the idea...."  
Trevor nodded. "Exactly. So why not give it a go?"  
"Because Jaclyn's a friend of mine. What if it didn't work out?"  
"Yeah, but what if it did? You've got to weigh the good with the bad, man. And if you ask me, she's one whole lot of good."  
"Well, you're right about that." Champ agreed, looking at Trevor meaningfully. "Anyone with half a brain at all would be _crazy_ to turn her down."  
Trevor didn't catch what Champ was implying. "Without a doubt. So what do you say? Let me help you make it happen."  
Champ shook his head, dead set against Trevor's help. "Oh no! Not a chance!"  
Trevor arms hovered before him in unexpected shock, having believed he'd closed the deal. "Why not? Waiting for the next god of love to fall into your apartment?" He said in disbelief.  
"Trevor, when you go up to someone on the street with your little Cupid song and dance and set them up, it's one thing. Some of them might actually believe you have some magical elixir. Or they might think that you might accidentally find a random insight that might help them, I mean I don't really know. But face it, even nut cases can be charming when they're not your roommate. My problem is that I actually _know_ you."  
"You don't think that I have insight? I have so much insight that I can see through myself."  
"I can see through you too, Trevor. And I've seen you fail far to often to have much confidence in you."  
Trevor held his hands to his heart as he stumbled back, pretending to be in pain. "Try again, I think you just winged me..." Overtly emotional, he stumbled into Champ, who stared off into the distance with annoyance, trying to stay calm. Trevor collapsed to the floor with an exaggerated moan.  
Champ ignored the whisper beneath him. "Avenge my death..."  
Then Trevor jumped back to his feet and smiled. "Not bad, Huh? Maybe you could put me in your play. I'd love to work with you again after that Sunset and Vaughn gig we did. You do good work, man. By the way, the guy you're playing didn't smell anywhere near as nice as you."  
Champ glared at him, not amused. "Thanks. Look, I'd love it if me and Jaclyn could work out, but..." Champ paused as if realizing he was being too honest, instead of remembering his lines. "But I need someone who know her likes and dislikes. Someone who spends everyday with her. Someone who's a little more professional at handling relationships instead of the shotgun approach that you use. Basically someone... who isn't you."  
Trevor smiled, as if he saw something he liked and expected in Champ's words. "Someone professional, huh? Assuming your not talking about the girl on fourth street, I'll see what I can do."  
Trevor nodded as he considered it, and Champ said nothing. Finally Trevor looked at him.  
"Look, I've got to go man," Trevor's voice sounded as if what he said were of upmost importance to life in general. "My shift... starts in a hour." Abruptly he turned and began to leave, performance over. But before he was out the door he stopped and turned back to Champ.  
"And by the way, you're a better actor than I thought, Mr. Terrace."  
Confused, Champ looked at him, not certain what he meant by that.  
Trevor smiled to himself, certain he was right. "Never mind. Look, we'll make this work. I'll find a way. See ya, man." Trevor left, closing the door behind him.  
Champ let out a breath as he stood in his apartment alone. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Still, it did seem to be going well. He picked up the phone receiver from its cradle and carried it to the front door. Champ took a quick peek into the hallway outside, but Trevor was gone. Closing the door, Champ walked into the apartment as he dialed in a number.  
  
  
Jaclyn sat at her desk in Claire's office, bathed in the morning sunlight from the window behind her, doing some paperwork, when her phone rang. She reached over and picked it up, nestling it against her ear.  
"Dr. Allen's office. May I help you?"  
Back in his apartment, Champ looked again at the front door where Trevor had left. "Free to talk?" he asked.  
Smiling, Jaclyn looked around the office. "Sure. Claire stepped out for a second. I think she mentioned that she was going to Taggerty's. Did he do it?"  
Champ nodded, enjoying the sound of her voice in his ear. "Like clockwork. Trevor's more reliable than old faithful."  
Jaclyn laughed. "Probably older too."  
"Yeah right." Champ smiled, not believing that for a second.  
"Well. I did my best on this end," Jaclyn said with excitement. "I think Claire got the message. How'd it go over there?"  
"Just like we both thought. I told him I needed someone with a more professional perspective. The thing is... he told me he didn't think I was acting."  
"Well that's good," Jaclyn blinked. "Isn't it?"  
"I suppose..."  
"Champ. What's wrong?"  
"I have a date Wednesday. I was thinking of cancelling it."  
Jaclyn's voice lost some of its enthusiasm. "Really? Who with?"  
"Debbie. A girl from the play I'm in. She's only an extra, but she's hoping to break into the acting business. Not sure she has the chops for it."  
Jaclyn frowned. "Why would you want to cancel your date?"  
"I really don't want it to get in the way of our plan. What if Trevor saw Debbie and me together?"  
Jaclyn blinked, surprised. "You mean Trevor doesn't know?"  
"God no the god doesn't know. I made sure first thing to keep her away from Trevor. But it might make this harder to pull off."  
Jaclyn paused. "I think you should go."  
Champ found himself feeling... disappointed. "Really? You think so?"  
"Sure. We can... work around it. Won't be a problem."  
"I don't know." He said reluctantly.  
Jaclyn tried to laugh. "Don't worry, Champ. We're giving Trevor a taste of his own medicine, remember? I think if he just gave me a chance..."  
Champ smiled, unseen by her on his end. "He'd see how lucky he is that you're interested."  
The compliment definitely made her smile. "Here's hoping. Where was Trevor going, anyway?"  
"He had a mid-day shift at Taggerty's."  
Jaclyn nodded. "Perfect. If things keep going as they should, we'll be able to move on to Act II. Can you come over tonight? We need to brainstorm some more."  
Champ's face brightened at the thought. "Umm, sure. But how do you know they're doing what we want them to?"  
"Come on, Champ. Who knows the two of them better than the two of us."  
"You have a point."  
Jaclyn nestled the phone closer to the side of her face. "I can tell you exactly what's happening. Trevor will see Claire at Taggerty's. He'll walk straight up to her without preamble and they'll both say-"  
  
  
"We have to switch!"  
Trevor and Claire spoke in unison, surprising each other. Trevor leaned back from over the bar, nodding his approval as he stood behind it. Claire was sitting on a barstool in front of him, but she said nothing further. They smiled at each other in mutual amazement.  
"Symmetry's bitchin', isn't it?" Trevor said with satisfaction.  
He reached under the bar to grab an apron. As he tied it around his waist to begin his shift, Claire hid her smile behind the soda she had started while waiting for Trevor to show up. She said nothing, enjoying the moment. Still nodding happily, Trevor turned away.  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	3. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Claire's bedroom was still dark when her phone rang. Half awake, she reached clumsily across Frank where he slept beside her and picked up the phone. Claire sighed once to try and clear her thoughts, before lifting the receiver to her ear and answering in a sleepy voice.  
"Hello?"  
It was Trevor's voice on the other end. "I love it when you sound so post post bedbumping. Did you remember to pad your headboard like the paramedics told you?"  
"Trevor?" She spoke in a sleepy daze.  
Unlike Claire, Trevor was definitely very much awake. "Rise and shine, valentine. Early bird get's the... well, worm's such an unflattering term for it."  
"Trevor," Claire said again with clarity, snapping awake when she remembered they had plans for the morning. She quickly rose out of bed, an eagerness in her voice. "I'm sorry. I overslept."  
"Pacing, Claire. It's all about pacing. Is Frank there? Tell him it's a marathon, not a sprint."  
Claire realized she didn't have time to talk. "Look, I'll get dressed and meet you at my office. See you there, bye!"  
Trevor tried to get in the last word. "If I may remind you, the getting dressed part is optional-"  
Claire hung up on him in mid-sentence and rushed to her closet. She began to pull out clothing, tossing them onto the bed and across Frank's sleeping form. She turned around and stopped when she realized he was watching her.  
"Who was that you were talking to?" He asked calmly, completely awake.  
"Oh, that was Trevor. I'm supposed to meet him and I'm already late. We're trying to set up some mutual friends of ours. I was barely able to convince him that we should coordinate our plans and discuss what we're going to do."  
"Trevor, I see. You seem eager to see him. I suppose that happens after spending so much time with him." Frank said it simply, without a hint of malice and maybe with a touch of mirth.  
Claire stopped looking through her closet and sighed, not catching his tone of voice and assuming it was about what it always seemed to be about in her experience. She turned around. "Why are all my boyfriends always so jealous of Trevor?"  
Frank laughed. "I'm not jealous. Just curious."  
Claire looked at him and realized he was telling the truth. Frank's eyes were serene, untroubled. She wondered how he always stayed so calm, no matter what. She could tell he was just being honest. Not a hint of jealousy.  
And for some reason that came out of nowhere, that angered Claire. "Wait. Why aren't you jealous?"  
He smiled at her. "I don't get jealous, Claire. Never have."  
Claire rolled her eyes as she grabbed another shirt from the closet. "That's a lie..."  
"No, it isn't." He thought about it. "On second thought, maybe I should clarify that a little. I don't get jealous about _you_."  
She blinked, not understanding. "I'm sorry, I lost my decoder ring. Could you tell me what the hell you're talking about so I can decide whether to be offended or not?"  
"I don't get jealous because I love you."  
Claire paused. "You love me?" It was the first time that he had said that.  
Frank nodded as if it had been obvious all along. "I love you. And I won't begrudge or admonish any feelings you have because they're a part of you. I'm just curious. How do you feel about Trevor?"  
Claire thought about the question, before shrugging it off. "He's a friend. A patient I'm writing a book about. That's all." She continued to hunt for clothing.  
"I understand. Research for a book demands a lot of your time with him. It's probably easy too, since" Frank's eyes glinted happily as he teased her, "Since Trevor can be quite charming."  
It had the desired affect. Claire looked over at him. "Couldn't you try to be just a little bit jealous?"  
He sighed, enjoying the moment. "Hmm. Maybe. I'll try again. So Claire. That was Trevor on the phone. Where are you two going?"  
Claire leaned towards him. "I'm meeting him at my office for another fabulously sweaty morning quickie on my desk."  
"Cool." Frank laid back down, trying to get back to sleep. "Tell me if he's a better lover than me when you get back."  
Claire nodded slowly, tongue in her cheek. "Oh I can tell you _that_ right now. He's AMAZING. The way he kisses me. The way he holds my naked body. He does this great thing with his hands. Right behind my-"  
"OK, I'm up." Frank rose, having heard enough. He moved over into Claire's arms as she smiled at him. Frank pressed a quick series of soft kisses against her mouth, making her giggle against his lips.  
Frank breathed in the smell of Claire's neck. She always smelled so perfect. "It would seem," he said, "that Trevor has raised the bar. Maybe I should surpass him again and raise it higher." He kissed her shoulder.  
Claire closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. "Who said you surpassed him before?" Frank kissed her specifically behind the ear, making her twitch. "Ok, maybe that did."  
Claire caught sight of the clock and slipped suddenly out of his arms while she still had the willpower to do so. "I'm sorry Frank. I've got to go in the next minute or I'll be late. By several... really great hours."  
Frank sighed, smiling at her as she darted back into the bathroom to take a shower. "Tell Trevor he should make you buy him breakfast first! Otherwise people will think that he's easy."  
Claire smiled as she leaned out of the bathroom door. "Trevor **_is_** easy."  
She turned and moved towards the shower in a rush, knowing she had a lot to do today. As she passed it, she turned on a small stereo CD player on her counter.  
Alone in the bedroom, Frank stood silently as he considered Claire's feelings for Trevor. He looked to the bathroom door as he heard the shower start. The CD Claire had chosen finally began to play.  
  
  
_ I need love, love to ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine... my momma said...  
You can't hurry love...  
  
  
_ A new morning light flowed into Claire's office as Trevor and Claire sat across from each other at her desk. Trevor sat in her chair, after having sprinted to take it first when they had arrived. Claire was showing him a large flow chart spread over her desk. She pointed out the various relationship dynamics the boxes and arrows represented, obviously pleased with her thoroughness and insightful analysis of Champ and Jaclyn.  
Trevor nodded, less than impressed as she droned on. While she continued he reached over and took a marker off her desktop. He began drawing arrows and corrections on her flow chart, to Claire's immediate consternation.  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Trevor, what are you-"  
"This goes here," he said. "This part is just... wrong. This entire section over here that's highlighted, cut that out completely..."  
"Trevor stop that!" Her eyes couldn't believe it. "Wait, you can't just-"  
Trevor didn't listen to her protests, continuing to alter the diagram. He smiled when he was finished. Tapping Claire's shocked shoulder, he rose to leave. He had to get back to his apartment to meet Jaclyn. Champ was due in Claire's office any minute. Alone, Claire was speechless, looking at all of Trevor's fresh marks. Then she blinked, and began to seriously consider the changes he had made. It was crude, but there might be some relevance to... She stopped with a smile and held the flow chart up, only then realizing that the corrections and arrows Trevor had drawn made the shape of a teddy bear.  
  
  
_No you'll just have to wait,  
She said love don't come easy,  
It's a game of give and take..._  
  
  
Trevor opened the door to his apartment. Jaclyn stood outside in the hallway, a small smile on her face. Trevor nodded at her with a smile of his own. "Come on in."  
Slowly Jaclyn walked into the apartment, looking around nervously as she tried to catch her breath. Gently Trevor guided her to the couch, and Jaclyn felt her heart quicken when he sat down next to her.  
"So. Claire tells me you need some help."  
Jaclyn nodded. Why were Trevor's eyes always so bright? "Yes. And since you're the expert on Champ..."  
"Absolutely. I'm the Champ-spert. Wait. That's sounded...Let's just say I know what he likes." Trevor looked straight into her eyes to emphasize his point. "He likes you."  
Jaclyn felt herself blush.  
"But he's still a little gun-shy after the whole Lorna thing. He needs you to put out more of a signal. Guys always love when women do that."  
Jaclyn looked at him, not knowing what to say. She was still swimming in the sensation of being alone with him.  
  
  
_You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait..._  
  
  
Champ knocked on the door to Claire's office. She opened it and smiled at him.  
"Champ. Hi! How are you? I'm glad you came."  
Champ looked at her with curiosity as she rushed him into her office, caught up in her enthusiastic demeanor. "Umm, thank's for helping me Claire. I'm glad you offered to give me some advice about Jaclyn."  
"Well Champ, anything I can do to beat Trev-... I mean help you, is no problem at all. Yeah. Help _you_. That's what I meant. Here. Sit down."  
As he cautiously took a seat he didn't know what to expect. He watched as Claire took a book from the floor behind her desk and placed it on her desk top. Followed by another. And another. Champ swallowed. This was not a good sign.  
"Ok," Claire said. "We have a lot of ground to cover, so lets get started." Claire paused as she saw something. "Oh wait. There's a few more texts over here that I forgot." She moved over to pick those up as well.  
  
  
_You've got to trust, give it time,  
No matter how long it takes..._  
  
  
Silently, Trevor watched Jaclyn for several seconds. He clapped his hands when he realized no comments were forthcoming from her. "So let's do it. Ok, first thing. We need to turn you from Jackie O," he spoke in a momentarily bored drone. "To Jackie Oh My God! You've got to put a little more boom in your box. A little more curve in your curvature. Surprise with your thighs. There's no such thing as a skirt that's too high or a neckline that's too low."  
Jaclyn shook her head lightly, embarrassed. "I don't know, Trevor. That wouldn't really be me."  
"Sure it would be you. Absolutely you. All you. Unless you've had some surgical 'enhancements' done I don't know about. Believe me. If you want someone to squeeze the produce you've got to set up the display."  
"I suppose..." Jaclyn blinked, surprised at how blunt he was being. She looked at him reluctantly, still uncertain. "What do you think I have, Trevor?"  
Trevor smiled as he considered it. "A hurricane of sensuality hiding beneath your nice girl exterior. An amazingly cute smile flashed with an oh... so subtle seductive glance that's just barely there. A figure that makes eyes wander and hearts fonder. Ruby lips that practically beg for that first, cautious kiss..."  
Jaclyn took a breath to cool herself. "Ok, Trevor. I get the point. Don't oversell it." She looked at him warmly, enjoying his compliments. "Ruby lips? You like my lips?"  
"Absolutely. Totally kissable."  
She looked down. "Thank you, Trevor." She felt good being with him as she looked back into his eyes. "I always have trouble kissing new men for the first time. Kissing is something we probably have to work on. I mean what if I'm not very good? Besides, even then I never really know when to just," Jaclyn laughed nervously, " you know... pounce." Her embarrassed smile was infectious, charming.  
"I'll give you a hint. Anytime he's breathing will be good. There's no secret pass word. Flight controllers don't wave you in. Just go for it." He touched her shoulder in encouragement.  
  
  
_But how many heartaches, must I stand,  
Before I find a love, that let's me live again..._  
  
  
"Now. First off," Claire was saying. "Let's look at what the two of you are looking for."  
Champ was seated stiffly in the chair in front of Claire's desk as she paced behind it. He tried to listen, saying nothing.  
Claire continued. "We have to find what you have in common. Once we build a foundation of common interests, we can move on to some sort of intimacy facilitator in hopes of igniting an emotional response..."  
Champ was still silent, not really positive that wasn't what Claire preferred him to be.  
Claire continued to pace back and forth behind her desk, walking past a crumpled flow chart that was discarded in her waste basket. Without looking at him, she recited her detailed plan of attack from memory. She made it sound like a puzzle, a scientific riddle that needed solving. But in Claire's mind it was a challenge. She was going to beat Trevor at his own game once and for all.  
Champ went into a daze, but Claire was oblivious to the fact that he didn't share her enthusiasm for her analysis. Champ wondered if she would notice if he left. Glancing over his shoulder, the door beckoned behind him. He started to stand... but decided it wasn't worth the risk. Sitting back down, he forced himself to pay attention once again. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
_Right now the only thing,  
That keeps me hanging on,  
When I feel my strength,  
Yeah it's almost gone, I remember mama said..._  
  
  
Slowly Jaclyn walked across the apartment as Trevor watched off to one side. Her every step seemed stiff and unbalanced, as she tried to twist herself in ways she wasn't accustomed to.  
"OK," Trevor stopped her. "It's not that I don't like the daughter of Frankenstein approach, But I'm pretty sure the man we're trying to attract, you know...Champ, is not a person who has been assembled from left over parts. Put more fluid in your flaunt. Don't tighten up."  
Jaclyn sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Trevor. I just feel silly walking up and trying to seduce a wall." She motioned to the empty bricks she had been walking towards.  
"Fine," Trevor said. "I'll be your proxy." He pushed a chair into the center of the empty space, taking a seat in front of her. "I'll be Champ. You'll be Jaclyn. I'd be you, but the centaurs tell me I look terrible in a skirt. Believe me, I'm never doing _that_ again. Don't..." Trevor shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't ask what happened."  
Jaclyn smiled. "You're Champ?"  
"Yeah, just cut my charm quotient in half among other things and you have it." He clapped his hands, rubbing them in anticipation. "Come on, lay some sugar on me."  
She nodded. _This_ could work. "Ok. I guess it's worth a shot..."  
Jaclyn walked back across the room, facing away from Trevor as she tried to compose herself and keep the excitement from her face. Taking a breath, she turned around.  
  
  
_ How long must I wait, how much more can I take,  
Before loneliness, will cause my poor heart to break?_  
  
  
"OK, personal space." Claire continued. "Very important. Always respect it. Try to find some common ground that won't scare her off because of any intimacy issues she may have. Which..." She waited unsuccessfully for Champ to answer, "leads back to point seven, the first conversation."  
Champ's nose was buried in the book Claire had laid open on the desk before him. He had never even seen half of the words printed there in his life, let alone trying to understand them. Rubbing his forehead in confusion, he looked up as Claire continued.  
"Now tell me your first non-intimidating but complimentary, boundary specific, and endearing first line we just worked on. And if at all possible, try to throw in a little sense of mystery." Claire waited expectantly, but only got a blank stare.  
"Champ..." she prodded him, waving her hands anxiously between them, trying to get him to respond. "Come on.... Remember? Endearing, sense of mystery... What's you're line?"  
Champ gave her a distant look, still confused. "What?"  
  
  
_But when I feel that I can't go on  
Those precious words, keep me hanging on,  
I remember mama said, you can't hurry love..._  
  
  
Jaclyn approached Trevor again, this time far more smoothly than before. And **_VERY_** sexy, almost as if she had been holding back. Her legs moved easily, calmly stepping towards him in eye catching strides that were slow and sultry. Her hips swayed. Her lips parted. It was flawless, and then... she tripped. Quickly Jaclyn tried to regain her footing but failed, falling into Trevor's arms when he rushed forward to catch her. He held her aloft before she could hit the floor. Jaclyn held her breath as she turned her head towards him, feeling Trevor's hands on her back and hip. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
After deciding at last that it was the best he could do, Champ put the pencil down. Reluctantly, he handed the written test to Claire. She took it carefully, putting a pair of glasses on her nose. Champ exhaled, wondering when this would end.  
  
Jaclyn was still in Trevor's arms, both of them uncertain of what to do. Until Jaclyn decided to suddenly... _tickle_ Trevor. To her surprise, it turned out that Trevor was very ticklish, and he squirmed under her fingers, trying not to drop her as she continued.  
"Whoa! OK," he said. "Not in the lesson! That's not in the lesson. Stop that!" He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he brought her to her feet.  
Jaclyn giggled, but she didn't stop, tickling him with enthusiasm. Trevor couldn't take it, and he backed away.  
"Jaclyn.." he warned lightly.  
With a happy yell, Jaclyn began chasing him around the apartment.  
  
  
_She said love don't come easy,  
It'a a game of give and take.._  
  
  
Claire handed the test back to Champ, it's surface covered in red marks and comments on where he had answered wrong. Champ dropped his head onto her desk with a thud.  
Claire sighed. "I don't get it, Champ. I've tried to give you every single insight I have into Jaclyn's character. How she romanticizes the people she's attracted to, how her fear of a real, ordinary relationship pushes her to persue more exotic men. But none of that is showing in _any_ of your test scores. It's almost as if you haven't been listening..."  
Champ didn't appear to hear, head still flat against the desk. "Please don't make me do it again," he pleaded weakly.  
Claire nodded. "Absolutely. Until we get it right."  
Champ began to pound his head against the desk in a hard, steady rather.  
Claire blinked. "Umm...Champ. Doesn't that... hurt?"  
  
Jaclyn and Trevor sat at the dining table next to the kitchen, dunking Oreos in milk as they talked. Trevor was very animated as he told her a story, and Jaclyn was listening intently, her eyes glowing with interest. Trevor paused in his narrative, purposely waiting for her to take a sip of milk. Then he told her the punch line.  
She suddenly laughed uncontrollably, putting her hand up to her mouth as she spit some milk on the table. She continued to laugh, tears in her eyes. Trevor pulled her hand aside, seeing that the milk had gone through her nose.  
"Yes!" He said loudly, raising his hands in triumph. "That's for tickling me!"  
  
  
_She said trust and give it time,  
No matter how long it takes..._  
  
  
Somehow, Champ had managed to satisfy Claire enough to escape. He stood at the counter of a flower shop, about to order a dozen roses to be sent to Debbie, his date on Wednesday night. The clerk behind the counter turned to him and responded to his request.  
"OK, we can do that Mr. Terrace. And what's the name of the person the roses are for?"  
Champ paused, considering it. Suddenly his mind was somewhere else, thinking of a different person. Then before he knew why or how, he gave out a name.   
"Jaclyn..." he said. "They're for Jaclyn from Champ. Here, let me," he bent down to write it. "Let me give you the address..."  
He scribbled it on the card the clerk provided, still not believing what he was doing. Beside him, a stack of books overshadowed the small note. They were research materials Claire had assigned  
  
Jaclyn walked down the street, feet light on the sidewalk as the afternoon sun poured down at an angle behind her. She was all smiles, having just left Trevor, even though she hadn't wanted to. But there was no reason to force it. It seemed to be going well, and she twirled happily.  
Looking up, she suddenly saw Champ walking towards her. He was struggling with a stack of books, trying to keep them in his arms. Slowly they grew closer, pausing before they passed each other.  
Without a word, he gave her a look from behind the stack of books, obviously asking how it had went with Trevor. Jaclyn's face beamed, and she gave him a thumbs up. Champ smiled, happy for her. In return she raised her eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking him the same thing. Champ tried to give a thumbs up in response, but the effort caused the entire stack of books to fall quickly out of his arms and onto the sidewalk.  
  
  
_You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait,  
Love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take..._  
  
  
Somewhere in the city of Chicago, the song faded away...   
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	4. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Later that evening, Trevor and Claire sat across from each other in her dining room as they had dinner. The lights were low and a soft music was playing. Claire was dressed in a very flattering dress that made her look fabulous. Trevor looked like he had just come in off the street. The fancy meal they dined on was Italian, and for once it seemed to live up to Trevor's very discerning tastes when it came to Italian food. They were alone in the apartment. And the other rooms were dark.  
"So," Claire was saying proudly, "I gave Champ a generalized overview and then tried to emphasize the relevant concepts to his own situation."  
"Umm-hmm." Trevor said absently around a mouth full of pasta.  
Claire poked at her plate. "I just think a little insight into Jaclyn's character may give him a leg up." She took a sip of wine. "It may help him to... help him to-" Claire looked up at Trevor.  
"Insight," Trevor said distantly. "Love when that happens." He was devouring his meal, and Claire realized he wasn't listening to her at all. She sighed in annoyance.  
"Why is it that no one seems to hear a word I've said today?"  
"Absolutely. You've got a point..."  
"Trevor..."  
Trevor finally looked up, realizing she had caught him. "Ok, I'll listen. But first I have a bone to pick with you."  
"I knew I poured this wine for a reason..."  
Trevor began. "What's the deal with that leaning tower of 'homework' that you assigned Champ? I know you're trying to beat me in this little contest you dreamed up, but that's a little obsessive even for an uber-obsessive like yourself, don't you think?"  
Claire blinked. "What?"  
Trevor looked at her. "Beat me. You're trying to beat me."  
Claire paused before forcing out a light, unconvincing laugh. "Beat you? I'm... I'm not trying to beat you at anything, Trevor . And... and this is not a contest. I don't know what you're talking about." She seemed flustered.  
Trevor waited in silence before continuing. "And just because you're trying to beat me is no excuse for the book hernia you gave to Champ."  
"Oh come on, Trevor. You exaggerate. Those books couldn't have weighed more than ten... twenty pounds."  
"You know what I mean, Claire. By the time he reads all that..._stuff_, the only function he'll be asking Jaclyn to is the party in twenty years for his lumbar replacement."  
Claire nodded slowly, offended. "That stuff is not 'stuff', Trevor. It's a valid psychological analysis of the dynamics of interpersonal relationships-"  
Trevor interrupted her. "I'm sorry. I know you just spouted a whole bunch of very fancy therapist speak, but I still heard 'stuff'."  
"Oh right. I forgot who I was talking to, Trevor. I'll try to use more small words. Maybe some simple innuendoes, that seems more you're style. You ever consider self-proctology? You're head's up there often enough..."  
Trevor waved his fork in the air, mouth full. "Hey! I'm eating here!"  
Claire sighed. "Look Trevor. We're supposed to be on the same side here, remember?"  
"I'm sorry Claire. I forgot. Not used to us working together for once. Same side. Hmm. That'll work fine I guess. But I usually prefer the classic missionary-"  
"The point, Trevor, is that we're both interested in the same thing."  
Trevor smiled. "If we were both interested in the same thing, you'd never be able to tear yourself away from yourself in the shower each morning. Or go on another date. Or leave the house." He thought about it, looking into the distance. "Or wear clothing..."  
"Trevor, could you stop before I re-evaluate why letting you stay seemed like a good idea? I mean our interest in trying to help Jaclyn and Champ."  
Trevor nodded. "Right. So... so did I."  
Claire looked away as her mind began to work. "So how do we get them together, Trevor?"  
  
"How do we keep us apart?" Jaclyn was asking.  
Champ was chewing on a hamburger as he looked up at her. "What do you mean?"  
They were both in Jaclyn's small apartment, eating dinner. Jaclyn and Champ were seated on the floor in front of her coffee table with greasy take out spread across it as they discussed their next course of action. They sat in leisurely positions as they faced each other, enjoying each other's company.  
"We can't let our 'relationship' develop to fast," Jaclyn said. "The entire point is that I spend time with Trevor. If we cut to a happy ending I don't get a happy ending. I won't get to spend more time with him."  
Champ swallowed a mouthful from his bottle of beer. "So me spending time with Claire is... what? Busy work?"  
"No, not at all." Jaclyn bit her own hamburger. "It's very important. It keeps Claire away from Trevor while I'm with him. I kinda," Jaclyn smiled at Champ, "want him to myself."  
Champ laughed, teasing her. "If you only knew the sacrifices I was making for your 'quality time'."  
Nodding, Jaclyn took another bite. "I know. That's why were having sex later."  
Champ sputtered. "What?"  
She smiled at him wickedly. "Kidding. I'm kidding. You really need to work on your poker face."  
"I really hope that's not a pun..." He smiled back at her, seeing her point. "I suppose I should expect the unexpected if we're going to do this. And I understand your point. Nothing builds a relationship like spending time with someone. So. How are we going to keep us apart and stretch this thing out without getting caught?"  
Jaclyn thought about it. "We'll plot it out. Keep it simple so it stays in control. Write it like a story."  
Champ took another bite ,nodding in agreement. He was really enjoying the hamburger, one of the best he's tasted in Chicago. "Jaclyn, where did you find this hamburger joint? This is actually very-"  
  
"-good, Claire. It's quite the tasty tasties you've prepared." Trevor looked at all the food she had made, and he had to reluctantly admit to himself that Claire was a hell of a cook. He looked at her. "I'm really impressed. You put out a fabulous spread."  
"Thanks Trevor. It wasn't that hard to prepare."  
He forced back a laugh. "Didn't mean the food."  
Claire gave him a look. "You must really go over big at comic book conventions and under the bleachers at high school football games. Well, maybe junior high games."  
"Whatever you're implying Claire, its geek to me."  
"What I've been trying to get across is that I think Champ may have some intimacy issues."  
Trevor shook his head and moaned, not agreeing. "Why would you think that? Oh wait. I forgot. You're a psychologist." Trevor tore into a breadstick. "Right. You would probably say Ebola has intimacy issues."  
"Well," Claire thought about it. "Champ's found a way to ruin nearly every relationship he's been in."  
Trevor lifted his hands. "That's called being a guy-"  
"He pushes the self-destruct button every time he starts feeling too close to someone, Trevor. You mean the god of love hasn't noticed this? Hmm. Omniscience takes a holiday. What if he does it again with Jaclyn? What if he starts feeling close to her and he bails out and pushed the eject button?"  
"My usual advice for pre mature ejection seats is pacing and thinking of something else. Like baseball. But I see your point."  
"Exactly. Jaclyn's smart, attractive. Sometimes that scares men off..." Claire took a bite of pasta.  
"Very flattering, Claire. You seem quite taken with her too. If you two ever get together, I'd love to see the video..."  
"Trevor," Claire was quickly becoming annoyed. "TRY.... for once...._not_ to think with your lowest common denominator, OK? And before you even get the chance to ask, No. I don't want to 'do the math', or 'check the figures', or whatever."  
He smiled, touching his chest with false sentimentality. "Claire! You know me so well. I'll have to go with the whatever part."  
She shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood for _small_ fractions Trevor. But back to what I was saying. It's not like I think Jaclyn's perfect either. She's had a few unlucky experiences in her love life here and there. So now she tends to gravitate to the wild, the exotic, the crazy even. Because it's unattainable. And therefore safer. Because it can't work. That's why she's wary of ordinary guys that might last or might hurt her. We have to get her past that."  
  
"But past what? That's the problem." Jaclyn was saying.  
Jaclyn and Champ had stopped eating, sitting in silence as they racked their brains trying to think of something. For all the world like they had been hit with a sudden case of 'writers block' when it came to why they shouldn't be together.  
"We need a bump in the road." Champ said.  
Jaclyn laughed and Champ looked over at her. She waved it off. "Never mind," she said, smiling.  
Champ continued. "Basic dramatic principle. There always has to be some sort of conflict to gum up the process. Otherwise it gets boring fast."  
Jaclyn nodded. "Well, we've seen Trevor do this sort of thing dozens of times. When he sets two people up, how does it usually go?"  
Champ considered her question as he sipped his beer. Suddenly he snapped his finger. "He recognizes an attraction that's already there."  
Both of them paused as they looked at each other carefully.  
Finally they broke the moment. "Yeah," Jaclyn said with a sigh, smiling to herself. "I think we've got that covered." Blushing slightly, she looked away.  
Champ felt the same, nodding happily. "Couldn't agree more..."  
  
"I couldn't disagree more, Claire. There's absolutely nothing useful in burying Champ under a Mount Vesuvious of research that he can't use! You shrinks are all alike-"  
"Well, you would be the expert on that, Trevor."  
"-because you're always so impressed with trying to impress. Instead of just giving some good advice."  
Claire moaned, feeling like she was banging her head against... well, against her desk like she had finally stopped Champ from doing earlier. "Trevor, I'm trying to improve Champ's insides. And I'm showing him a lot of what Jaclyn might fear in this relationship. And some of his own fears too. Hopefully I'll leave him with some tools to deal with those. I want him to see her soul. And maybe his own in the process. Why. What did you work on with Jaclyn?"  
Trevor didn't hesitate. "I taught her to walk..."  
"Excuse me?"  
Trevor nodded. "I taught her to walk. To get Champ's attention. Peel back a little sex appeal. Because the real way to a man's heart is through his... lowest common denominator."  
Claire stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open. She didn't know what offended her more. "Why do I suddenly feel like Jane Goodall? Sex appeal. That's all you worked on. Isn't that a little shallow, Trevor?"  
Trevor smiled brightly at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not a little shallow, it's deeply shallow. Of course it's shallow! That's what the first tentative steps always are. But sex appeal works both ways. It makes others feel better about you, but it also makes you feel better about yourself. Jaclyn needs to feel good about herself if this is going to work. It's just the first small step in the bigger dance. The all encompassing dance called _LOVE_. Sex appeal just opens the door to others and yourself. The invitation to join in."  
Claire shook her head, amazed. "And you really believe it's that easy."  
Trevor nodded. "It's that easy."  
  
Jaclyn didn't agree. "But it's never that easy. Being attracted to someone is a start. But what barrier are we going to overcome to make this last longer? Any ideas?"  
"Hmm." Champ held his beer in mid air as his arm rested against his raised knee. Music played in the background as they sat next to each other, the meal long over. Champ considered her question. "There's the friendship thing we've got. It's important to us. We could be afraid of ruining it. Maybe that would work."  
Jaclyn's knees were curled up beneath her as she looked at him. "Yeah. But it's too subtle. How do we really play that? How long could we keep that going?"  
He looked at her, amused. "I don't know. How long does it take to fall in love with you?"  
"You tell me," she said with a flirty look. "You're the one playing the interested guy..."  
He looked at her closely, able to see the smile she was desperately trying to keep from her face as she elevated her chin a little, trying to pose. Champ nodded as he smiled at her. "About that long..."  
She laughed and lightly hit his arm. "I think Trevor will need a little more than that."  
"Maybe... if he's stupid."  
Jaclyn considered it further. "We need something overt. Something obvious that will be easy to play out so we don't get lost. Something straight forward." Suddenly an idea came to her. "Wait. I've got it. An argument. We can have an argument in public." Jaclyn sounded pleased.  
"You mean a fight?"  
"Not a fight. A tiff. A verbal disagreement."  
Champ laughed. "I've always wanted to be a soap diva."  
Jaclyn teased him. "That's actually more than I needed to know."  
"They need to see us having the argument. Where could we have it?"  
"Tomorrow," Jaclyn said. "They set up that noon meeting for us in the park to go to lunch together, remember? What's more public than that? Perfect plot complication."  
Champ smiled. "I never knew you were so sneaky. I like it. What's the argument about?"  
Jaclyn knew immediately. "I could be jealous of Debbie. You said you have a date with her Wednesday night."  
"I don't know if we should get her involved with this. I know I mentioned that she's in the play I'm in, but she's a terrible actress."  
"She doesn't have to know she's the reason, as long as we know. She'll never have to do anything. As long as we use her as an excuse to keep us apart."  
Champ nodded. "This could work..."  
  
Claire shook her head. "It'll _never_ work. Trevor they need more than the attraction you're giving them for each other. That's already there. There's always more going on beneath the surface of situations like this than you realize. Subconscious hopes and barriers to overcome. The point is to keep them together long enough to see past those so they realize how they feel about each other."  
"For once, I agree with you Claire." Trevor looked carefully at her face in the soft candlelight. "I'm all for-" he paused, enjoying the view, "the power of proximity."  
Claire felt herself blush, softly rubbing her neck as she smiled and looked away. "Thank you, Trevor."  
Across the room, Claire's front door opened and Frank walked in unexpectedly. Noticing the dim lighting, he looked over at the two of them at the table having dinner together and blinked, surprised at the image. Surprised at how natural it seemed. That thought made him pause for a moment as he stood there on her doorstep, feeling uncertain, strangely enough, that he should be intruding.  
"Trevor," Frank said smoothly, not letting his voice convey any of his thoughts. "I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?"  
Trevor called across the room to him. "Frank! My man. I'm doing fine actually. I was just about to-" He looked over at Claire. She was giving him a fairly obvious look that told him she wanted some time alone with Frank. "-get out of your way, it seems."  
Trevor pushed back his chair and rose to leave, but not before taking a final bite. "So I'll leave you two alone." He grabbed a breadstick to take with him as he looked over at Frank, waving it before him at an elevated angle. "I know you have more nailing to do."  
Claire moaned, dropping her head into her hands. Frank didn't catch it, not knowing Trevor as well. At a loss, he looked over at Claire once before addressing Trevor again. "Actually, I finished working in Claire's bedroom weeks ago."  
Trevor laughed. "Not the way Claire tells it, man. Hey, keep up the good work." He looked over at Claire. "I'll see you tomorrow, Claire."  
Embarrassed, Claire quickly waved him off. "Goodbye, Trevor."  
Trevor walked across the room to where Frank still stood, pausing only to pat him on the shoulder and whisper into his ear. "Pacing, Frank. It's all about pacing." With that he disappeared into the night through the open door behind Frank.  
Uncertain what had just happened, Frank closed the door and walked over to Claire, not sure what to make of Trevor's presence.  
Claire smiled at him, honestly happy to see him. "You're late..."  
"I see you found a replacement."  
Claire nodded. "Whether I wanted one or not. One thing you'll learn about Trevor is to never leave an open plate of food in front of him if you don't expect him to eat it. He came over while I was waiting for you and decided to help himself."  
"So it seems." An image came to Frank of the first dinner he had had with Claire. How when Alex hadn't shown up, he had stepped in to enjoy the evening with her, only to have Trevor interrupt them. It disturbed him a little to find their positions now reversed.  
"Frank?" Still seated at the table, Claire picked up on his mood. "Are you alright? You seem a little distracted."  
"No, I'm... I'm fine. My mind was just somewhere else for a moment."  
"Hmm. Well, I managed to hide some food away that Trevor didn't find. I'll go heat it up. I'm glad you came." She kissed him on the cheek as she passed.  
Left alone, Frank watched her leave as thoughts churned through his head. Then, wanting to concentrate only on Claire and their time together, he did his best to forget completely about Trevor Hale.  
  
  


NEXT PAGE 


	5. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


It was an absolutely beautiful day at the park. The sun was shining brightly down from the middle of a flawless, crystal blue sky. The park was lush and green, bathed in a gentle breeze, filled with people who were scattered across its expanse. Many had decided to take advantage of the nice weather to eat, to rest, to play and relax. Their distant voices buzzed happily through the warm air. Two solitary figures, small in that large stretch of green, were approaching each other from opposite sides of the park. They closed on each other slowly, not deviating until they finally met in the middle, standing a few feet apart.  
Champ and Jaclyn stood across from each other on the sidewalk as the rest of the park continued oblivious all around them. They both shared a small smile as they looked into the other's sunlit faces. But they were certain not to stand too close together, instead enjoying the presence of the other from a polite distance. Jaclyn glanced around nervously, not expecting the park to be so full. The air felt electric between the two of them, even though there was no reason why it should have. They both knew exactly what they planned to do. But still, they stood there for several seconds, neither knowing how to break that silence.  
Champ looked at Jaclyn and finally spoke. "You look very pretty today."  
Jaclyn tilted her head up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Champ."  
"So." Champ took a breath. "You ready to do this?"  
Jaclyn nodded lightly, her expression pleased. Still, she couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous, not sure why she felt that way. Why should she be nervous? "Yeah, I think so. Try to... umm, you know, look awkward or something. We need to make this seem convincing." She sighed, trying to relax.  
Champ chuckled to himself and looked down. "Hmm. Look awkward. That'll be easy enough," he said....awkwardly. "Are you sure that Trevor's watching us?"  
"Mmm-hmm. Third window of the building behind me on the left. He insisted. Wanted to see how it went. Claire?"  
"Just like you thought. Same thing. Coffee shop, across the street..."  
Jaclyn's face beamed at Champ, happy it was going to plan. She made a subtle glance around Champ's shoulder. "I think I see her... in the window."  
Champ watched as the sun fell on Jaclyn's face. A soft breeze pushed through her hair. He was suddenly struck by how pretty she was, not really understanding why he hadn't noticed it before. She must have dressed up since she came here with Trevor. He spoke with an admiration that surprised him, his voice sincere. "You really... do look very nice today."  
Jaclyn actually blushed, looking at him with bright eyes in a shy, simple way that almost made Champ blink. "Thank you, Champ. And thank you for the roses by the way. I got them this morning."  
Champ felt an excited rush flow across his shoulders. "You're welcome."  
"They were a nice touch..." she added.  
Suddenly the flush was gone, as Champ realized what Jaclyn thought they had been sent for. "Oh. Right. I... I thought they would be."  
Jaclyn smiled, her face warm as she looked at him. Out of nowhere she giggled as Champ continued to look into her eyes. She stepped back and turned slightly, appearing to flirt with Champ as she looked at him with affection.  
She paused, a little uncertain. "That wasn't too much was it?"  
Champ laughed, remembering what they were supposed to be doing. For a second he had almost believed her reaction. He was having a little trouble keeping up with what was real or not. "No, it wasn't too much. You're better at this than you think. I should take you on some auditions."  
This time, her smile was for his benefit alone. "There's only one audition I'm hoping for."  
"Yeah, but he's been having call backs for 5000 years."  
They both paused again, their faces content as they looked at each other in silence.  
Champ leaned slightly closer to her. "Shouldn't we be arguing by this point?"  
She shrugged easily. "There's no rush."  
He nodded, seeming happy because he agreed. "So we argue about me seeing Jaclyn... Wait. I mean we argue about me seeing _Debbie_. Then what? Sturm and Drang, we yell, we scream, we leave?"  
Jaclyn gazed blankly at him for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. "Maybe not..."  
"What do you mean?"  
She came out of her reverie, eyes bright with enthusiasm. "I think I have a better idea..."  
"Oh I see," Champ teased. "Now your trying your hand at improv too-"  
Jaclyn stared meaningfully into his eyes, stepping slowly closer. Her voice was low, alluring. "Champ... kiss me."  
His lip hung down slightly in shock. "What?"  
She nodded calmly, as if they were still having a normal conversation. "I want you to kiss me. And I want it right now. You kiss me, and I'll slap you." Jaclyn smiled sweetly, without a hint of anger.  
Champ was really confused now. "You want to slap me?"  
"No, I want to kiss you. Then I want to slap you. There's a difference."  
"But-"  
"Trevor is watching us, remember? Maybe it will spark a little bit of jealousy in him. And it would make a better arguing point. Still... if you don't really want-"  
Without a second thought, Champ rushed forward and took her face into his hands as he kissed her, cutting her off in mid sentence.  
For a long moment, Jaclyn forgot where she was, body motionless once Champ's lips found her. Then, slowly, without really being aware of it, she slid her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck. Closing her eyes, Jaclyn held him closer and kissed him deeply. Champ's arms crossed across her back as she leaned into him, holding Jaclyn tight and almost lifting her off her feet. For several moments, they forgot everything else, lost in the kiss. Neither wanted to stop, but eventually they did.  
Champ felt elated as he pulled back and tried to catch his breath, flushed with the warmth of the kiss as he smiled wildly. The world seemed flush with possibilities for-. His face jerked suddenly as Jaclyn's hand slapped across his cheek, totally catching him off guard. Champ was stunned, until he remembered that was exactly what was supposed to happen.  
"Ow!" he said, hand reaching up, still feeling the sting.  
"Sorry." Jaclyn stepped back, a little uncertain. She almost reached a cautious hand towards him before remembering they were being watched. She winced, knowing that maybe the slap had been a touch too enthusiastic. "Sorry... I'm sorry. Champ are you OK?"  
Champ rubbed his cheek, skin still tingling. "Haven't you ever heard of a stage slap?" Even then he couldn't help himself. He was still smiling and flushed after his kiss with Jaclyn.  
Jaclyn almost laughed, words tinged with mirth. But she threw her arms into the air as is she were upset, trying to at least hold onto her angry face as she continued with amusement. "Sorry!" She said with a seemingly angry flourish. "I got carried away! That was kinda fun!" Champ wasn't the only one who still seemed flustered by the kiss, as she blinked at the memory.  
Champ smiled at her, but tried to appear contrite. "What was fun? the slap or the kiss?"  
Jaclyn looked at Champ's happy face. She waved angrily at him and tried not to giggle. "Champ! Stop that! You're smiling too much!"  
Champ nodded, his face going back into character even if his voice wasn't. "I can't help it! This is kind of silly!"  
Jaclyn leaned forward, breaking her angry expression with a thin smile she hoped only Champ could see. "Great kiss though..."  
Champ turned suddenly away as if he were angry too. "Thank you, Jaclyn! You're a great kisser too!"  
She tossed her head back and rolled her eyes as if she were totally offended by the remark. "What a nice thing to say!" She put an anguished hand to her mouth, trying quickly to cover the smile slipping past her face.  
Champ turned and came closer to her, his movements apologetic and pleading as he touched her shoulder to get her to turn around. Where was the swell of melodramatic music he could almost hear in his head? Still speaking in a normal voice, he tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it. "Well, it's true. You really know how to kiss..."  
Jaclyn looked at him and couldn't help but blink, momentarily breaking out of character. "Thank you," she said softly. It amazed her how different Champ's demeanor and body movements were from his actual tone of voice. He was definitely better at this than she was. She remembered to toss her hands as is she were chastising him. "How do you do that?" Jaclyn asked, curious. "You're words are saying one thing, but you're body's saying another."  
Champ nodded. "For us guys that happens _all_ the time..." He hung his head, as if accepting her condemnation.  
Jaclyn kept her movements forceful, her tone light. "Umm, Champ. You know what? You're starting to freak me out here!" She poked a finger at him for emphasis, trying desperately to keep a straight face and look angry. "I'd better go. Before I crack up." She said it softly, forcing back her smile."  
Champ nodded contritely. "OK... I'll call you tonight. Nice performance."  
"That's a wrap then." Jaclyn waved an angry hand at him as she turned and stormed off with a flourish. "Thanks! Talk to you tonight!"  
With that she was gone, leaving Champ standing there alone. He paused, trying to catch his breath when he looked up and over to where he saw an older man sitting on a park bench nearby, not three feet away. The man's eyes were wide, trying desperately to figure out what he had just seen and heard.  
"Hi." Champ said simply, before turning to watch Jaclyn's retreating form as it got smaller. His face changed as he considered her and wondered what he felt. Suddenly there was a ringing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out Claire's cell phone, turning it on. Sighing reluctantly, he put the receiver to his ear, knowing what was coming. He could hear the sounds of the coffee shop where Claire had rushed to a pay phone.  
"Umm... Champ." Claire said after a pause. "Didn't we go over respecting her boundaries?"  
Champ didn't answer, hanging up the phone and dropping it into his pocket again. His eyes were still locked on Jaclyn's distant form as she walked away, a small speck in the crowd. Suddenly he was filled with a longing he didn't expect. It blossomed across his face, but there was no one there to see it. With a sigh and a last glance, Champ turned towards the coffee shop and walked away.  
  
  
"Champ, what were you thinking?"  
Champ looked over at Claire as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, sunshine and shadow sliding across their forms as it fell through the trees they were walking beneath. Claire waited for a response as they continued forward.  
He blinked at what she asked, still thinking about what had happened in the park. They way it must have seemed to Trevor and Claire. He should have known he would get blamed for the incident, even though technically it was Jaclyn's idea. Still, thinking about the kiss, that didn't seem like such a bad trade off.  
"I," Champ smiled, remembering. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't."  
Claire looked at him and noticed his pleased expression. "Look, it's not like I don't understand. I mean, when you're attracted to someone, I know how easy it is to get carried away and go further than you planned."  
Champ stiffened slightly, wondering what she referred to, if she had figured it out. "What do you mean? Carried away with what?"  
Claire gave him a confused look. "Carried away by your feelings. You know. Swept up in the moment. Doing what you wished you could do, like kissing Jaclyn, instead of what you should do which is take it slower. You can't just mouth maul her out of nowhere like that."  
Champ chuckled. "Well I was definitely in the moment."  
Claire smiled. "Really..."  
"Yeah. I guess I sorta messed things up. I wasn't expecting her to slap me like that."  
Claire tried to sound encouraging. "Don't be so sure. I saw that kiss. She was definitely an active participant."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean she was kissing you just as much as you were kissing her."  
Champ looked over. "You think so?"  
"Sure. She was probably just feeling a little self-conscious afterwards, having second thoughts. But regardless... don't do it again."  
"It really surprises me how I'm feeling." Champ watched the sidewalk passing beneath their feet, introspective. "I can't help it. I find myself.... thinking about her all the time."  
Claire nodded, as another patch of sunlight slid across her face. "I understand that. It's natural to be infatuated in the early parts of an attraction to someone. But just because you've built up this wonderful little romantic fantasy in your mind, doesn't mean that it exists in the real world for you to act upon."  
Champ appeared to deflate, nodding slowly. "I know. I know. I shouldn't have done it and... I shouldn't get my hopes up. But she's all I think about. I'm happy when I'm near her, uncomfortable when I'm not. I try to find any excuse I can to be with her, no matter what lie I have to tell to do it."  
Claire looked at him as they continued to walk slowly. "Well, lying's never a good way to start a relationship. It's better to be honest. Well... a little honest. Besides, I think Jaclyn knows how you feel."  
Champ nodded. "Maybe. But maybe she doesn't."  
Claire laughed, a soft breeze moving through her hair. "Well, I'm just guessing that the kiss might have been a clue..."  
Champ replied quietly, his face brightening. "Yeah, I'm sorry I did that."  
Claire smiled at him. "No you're not. But if something's going to happen between you, don't rush it. Be patient. Give it a little time. It'll happen."  
Champ looked over at her. "Thank you, Claire." He looked away as they walked, wondering why none of what he said sounded like a performance.  
  
  
Trevor finally caught up to Jaclyn as she walked down the street. "Jaclyn, what happened? Things seemed to be going so well..."  
Jaclyn kept her eyes forward, stepping forcefully. "I don't want to talk about it Trevor."  
"Ok, he shouldn't have done it. But it was a little harmless peck..."  
Jaclyn grunted in annoyance. "I'm so angry at him right now."  
"Jaclyn stop." He touched her arm and she turned towards him. "Let's be honest here. Admit it. I saw that kiss. You felt something too."  
Jaclyn looked away. "Maybe. But he shouldn't have just jumped into it without asking like that. Gods, then I slapped him. How are we going to get past that?"  
Trevor nodded. "You slapped him. Right. You had every right to. Remind me never to get you angry at me. But the slap isn't insurmountable. Some people consider it foreplay. In fact, I saw the smile on his face when you did. I need to ask Champ if he's got some S&M thing he isn't admitting..."  
"Trevor..." Jaclyn shook her head and turned away from him, starting to walk again. "I don't really feel like talking about this. How can I trust he'll be able to control himself without trying it again before I'm ready for that..."  
Trevor hurried to catch up. "Would that be so bad?"  
"No... just too fast. I need to go at my own speed. Thank you Trevor, but I'm really going to have to think about this." Jaclyn walked away, one corner of her lip curling up as she left Trevor behind her.  
Trevor stood there and thought, before calling out to her. "We can fix this! I promise. The god of love never surrenders! OK, there was that dominatrix once, but she made me do it! This is going to work! Just you wait and ... Jaclyn?" He stopped, realizing she was no longer there to hear him. He looked around quickly, tying to decide what to do. He could fix this. He knew he could, he just had to find Claire. Together they would come up with something.  
  
  
Soft music was playing as Frank and Claire sat across from each other in a fancy restaurant. Both were dressed well, obviously having put some effort into going out tonight. Perhaps too much effort, as if they were trying to make up for something they didn't want to admit. They ate in silence, the only other sounds were the soft music and the quiet hum of the other patrons all around them. Frank felt a little out of place, uncomfortable in all the elegance and finery. It wasn't really his style. But he hadn't spent much time with Claire recently. In fact that was one of the things that had precipitated the evening. So he was willing to tolerate just about any circumstances or surroundings.  
Claire smiled at him, realizing she hadn't been giving him much attention lately. She looked gorgeous, bathed in soft light, her hair swirling down in soft curls down the side of her face. Frank looked at her and almost had to catch his breath, amazed at how beautiful she was. He looked away, having the disturbing thought that perhaps that was truly all he was able to see of her. That she had never shown him more, more of the person inside. Claire noticed his mood and reached over, touching his arm.  
"Frank, what are you thinking?" she asked softly.  
Frank smiled, trying to cover his worries. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just happy to have at least one evening that's 'Trevorless' for once. Or any evening at all for that matter."  
Claire sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been busy. I know I've been neglecting us. Neglecting our relationship."  
Frank poked at his food. "You've been busy with Trevor."  
"Is that what you're worried about?"  
"No..." Frank looked at her, not angry at all. "Not really. It's just that... lately, you seem to have been pushing me away, Claire."  
"Frank, I'm sorry. I'll try to make more time for us to spend together. If I'm pushing you away it's totally inadvertent-"  
Frank interrupted her softly. "Spending time with me is something you have to make?"  
Claire looked at him, curious at his reaction. "Wait. There's something else going on here..."  
Frank nodded. "Yes. There is."  
"So," Claire tried to keep calm. "Tell me. What are you getting at?"  
"I think you're _scared_ of us."  
Claire blinked, not expecting that. "What could possibly... I mean why would you even think that?"  
Frank looked at her, compassion in his eyes as he gazed at the woman he loved. "You're scared of me. You've been pushing me away. You're scared that in the end I'll leave you. Just like Alex did. Just like your pilot boyfriend Jack did. Like your Father did..."  
Claire shook her head, taking a drink of wine to calm herself. "Nothing like armchair psychologists..."  
"Maybe you're right, Claire. And that's all it is. But the truth is we haven't been spending time-"  
"Frank, I've been busy. What with work, and me and Trevor having this little 'project' that we're working on, it's just been-"  
"How do you really feel about Trevor?"  
Claire paused, looking at Frank for several seconds. "I thought you said you didn't get jealous." she said in a soft accusing voice.  
"I don't."  
Claire sighed. "Give me a little more credit than that, will you?"  
Frank looked into her eyes. "Claire, I'm not trying to start an argument here. And I don't get jealous," Frank paused off her expression, "OK, maybe a little. But I'm not angry about it. I just... want to know what you're feelings are for Trevor Hale."  
"We've been spending some time together, that's all. We're trying to get Champ and Jaclyn together because we think they'd be good for each other. And, in case you've forgotten, I am still in the process of writing a book about Trevor."  
"I see. The book."  
Claire blinked. "Frank... I don't know what you want to hear."  
"I want to hear the truth."  
She seemed to pause, reluctant. "OK. What do you want to know."  
Frank looked at her. "Have you ever been attracted to Trevor? I mean, have you ever considered going on out to dinner, or having some romantic relationship?"  
Claire's mouth hung open. "That's ridiculous..."  
"Do you think he's handsome?"  
"I'm not having this conversation."  
"What are you scared of? It's just a conversation, Claire. Have you ever stopped to imagine what it would be like. Even if only for a second. You and Trevor. On a date. Just like this. Like us now."  
"Of course not!"  
"Why not?"  
Claire stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I can't believe-... It's just that. Well, for starters, he _IS_ delusional. Plus he's my patient, and the main subject of my book. It would be completely unethical for me to have any sort of... romantic attraction to Trevor. So even if I ever wanted to, I could never let that happen."  
Frank nodded quietly, looking away. His next words were soft. "Then I guess the real question is... have you ever wanted to."  
Claire grunted softly in exasperation. She reached over to take Frank's hands in her own. "Frank, you don't have to worry about Trevor. I'm in love with you, not him. Maybe, after we," Claire gave him a seductive little smile, "after we... get out of here, I can show you how much." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Over," another soft kiss, light on Frank's lips, "and over again."  
Frank touched her cheek, enjoying her kisses. His mood lightened. "Well, maybe you should go on a date with Trevor sometime regardless. You know, get it out of the way. Find out for sure." Frank was lost in her kisses, whispering softly.  
Claire laughed softly against his mouth, pressing her smile against his lips. "No. I don't think that'll be necessary..."  
They both feel into a deep kiss, just as they heard a loud shout from across the restaurant, forced to finally break it.  
"Claire! Yo, Claire-Bear! There you are, Sparky! Been looking all over for you!"  
Claire sighed and lowered her head. Frank closed his eyes, resting his chin on her forehead. "How does he always know the perfect bad time to interrupt our dinners..."   
  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	6. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Trevor rushed across the restaurant to Frank and Claire's table. Claire watched his approach with a sigh of inevitability. She spoke wearily when he came near, trying to ignore the stares of the other patrons who had looked up at Trevor's shout.  
"What is it Trevor?"  
Trevor seemed excited to have found her, and his voice was tinged with anxiety. With no chair for him, he knelt beside the small table. "We have to talk, Claire! We have to find a way to overcome that slap fiasco in the park. Jaclyn's ready to bail, Champ's ego has taken a blow, no pun intended. It's all falling apart. Why are you sitting here?"  
"Trevor, how did you find us?" Claire turned an amused eye to Frank. "Didn't I tell you to stop leaving that trail of bread crumbs for Trevor to follow?"  
Frank smiled. "It wasn't for him, it was for me. I needed an escape route. I know how... 'voracious' you can get at these sort of dinners."  
Claire smiled seductively at Frank, sharing a gaze between them as she enjoyed the implications. Trevor looked back and forth between their faces, feeling very much ignored and out of place as they stared hungrily at each other. He waved an unseen hand to break their line of sight before muttering to himself. "Why do I feel like a dropped towel wanting attention at a nude beach."  
Claire looked at him. "Trevor, I talked with Champ. He's sorry about what he did, and he said he won't do it again. It was unexpected. It was inappropriate. But it's not something Champ and Jaclyn can't get past."  
"But they need our help to do it, Claire! Jaclyn was pissed! Gods was she pissed. She could have made a griffin molt all it's feathers and go bald. This is a code red emergency! Code red head! We've got to fix this Claire! Didn't you eat yesterday? Can't this wait till tomorrow?"  
Smiling, Claire inhaled slowly, thoughts distracted as she looked at Frank. "I don't think I can... wait till tomorrow." She was enjoying Frank's reaction to her words. Remembering Jaclyn and Champ in the bar, she grazed her foot upward beneath the table, making him jump.  
Trevor noticed Claire flirting instead of paying attention, and it was annoying him. "Are you trying to get Champ and Jaclyn together or not? I thought you were helping me here."  
Claire looked at him again, annoyed herself at his interruptions. "I _am_ trying to help, Trevor. But I-"  
Trevor shook his head, not listening. "I knew it. Amateurs. Never work with amateurs. I knew you wouldn't take this seriously. I knew you really didn't care if they-"  
Claire glared at him. "Trevor, what do you really expect us to be able to do tonight? Turn back time? Mix up a love potion? That's crazy. But then again, considering..." She waved angrily at Trevor.  
Trevor pleaded with her. "I think we can talk about it! Spend some time together, you and me, trying to fix this! This is an important time. Sometimes if things go wrong early, they never get around to going right! Who knows when it will turn into just another could have been, another lost chance! Help me, Claire! I... I need you."  
Frank looked over, thinking about Trevor's words.  
Claire seemed reluctant to answer. For a second Trevor could see in her eyes an underlying desire to go with him, to tackle this problem, to work with Trevor and show him her ability to match up couples just as well as he could. His admission of wanting her help had done a lot. But the moment of indecision passed. "Trevor... it can wait. You'll just have to go one night without me."  
"Why should it wait? What's the hold up, Claire? You can't spare one night?"  
Claire leaned towards him, trying to lower her voice and keep the anger from her words so as not to make a scene. "Can't you? Are you honestly telling me that the god of love can't handle one night alone? Have I become that indispensable to you? I'm disappointed, Trevor. Guess I was expecting more from a deity."  
Trevor heard the scorn in her voice. "Hey, I could match up two blind satyrs on a deserted island in the middle of a hurricane with my bow tied behind my back. Looks like I was under the false impression you _cared_ about this. About Jaclyn and Champ. That the two of us were in this together, Claire." His voice became hard and soft as he looked away. "Guess I was wrong." Trevor got up from where he knelt, turning to leave.  
"Trevor..." her soft voice stopped him.  
Claire looked up when he turned, and she felt herself wanting to go with him. But as she glanced at Frank, as she saw him dressed up, a rarity for him, in a sincere effort on his part to spend time with her, Claire was forced to remember how much she had been neglecting him recently. She turned back to Trevor. "It's just that... I can't spend _all_ my free time with you, Trevor. You're a big boy. You can handle one night alone. You'll just have to make due, because tonight... I'm spending some long overdue time with my _Boyfriend_, not you, Trevor. So, good night."  
"But I-" he began to protest.  
"Good night... Trevor." She said more forcefully.  
Trevor blinked and knew he was fighting a lost cause. Sighing, he began to turn and pull away, a sad look on his face. Suddenly he turned back. "It's just that-"  
Claire cut him off with a sharp, silencing hiss of air, raising a finger in warning. "Trevor. Good night."  
"Yeah." He said softly, looking hurt as he nodded and accepted it. "Okay. Good night, Claire." In an exaggerated motion, overly exaggerated, he hung his head down, shambling away like a berated puppy with its tail between its legs.  
Claire sighed, giving in. "Trevor..."  
He turned instantly. "Yeah?"  
Reluctantly, Claire closed her eyes, knowing she had to give him something. She raised a cautious hand in concession as she spoke. "Call me in the morning, Trevor."  
Trevor pushed his tongue into his cheek, a little angry that that was all he was going to get. "In the morning."  
"Yes. Goodnight, Trevor."  
Trevor's voice was stern, shaking his head. "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Features hard, he turned and moved away, not looking back at her. He couldn't have explained it to himself, but somehow Claire's rejection upset him. He didn't even see the other tables as he walked past them, still able to feel Claire and Frank together behind him, feel it on the skin of his back.  
Once Trevor was gone, Claire turned back to Frank. "Sorry about the interruption. So. Where were we."  
Frank seemed distracted by what he had seen, lost in thought. "I don't remember."  
"Well I do." She looked at him, biting her lower lip, soft brown eyes gazing into his face. "You know, I'm not really that hungry. Do you... want to go back to my place?" She smiled slowly.  
Frank looked at her, any distractions he had melted away in the heat of her gaze. He smiled, leaning forward across the table to her. "I thought you wanted to spend some quality time together."  
Claire spared one last glance at the direction Trevor had left, but she blinked it off before she turned back to Frank. She hummed seductively. "Well, I know I'll do _my_ best to make it quality time. As for you, don't even think of escaping. It's too late for bread crumbs." Claire leaned forward and kissed Frank, holding the side of his chin as her eyes looked into his the entire time. Then they both closed their eyes, kissing in the restaurant and not caring who saw it.  
  
  
Trevor came out of the front door of the restaurant, passing the valet. He began to walk down the sidewalk, angrily kicking a discarded soda can in his path. He didn't know what he was angry about. Was it that Claire refused to help or that she didn't come with him in the end?  
Trevor happened to turn his head to glance through the restaurant window and he stopped. Alone on the sidewalk, he stepped closer to the glass and looked in, gazing across the tables. His lower lip hung down slightly as he watched Frank and Claire in the middle of the room, kissing passionately. Trevor blinked, surprised at his reaction. Surprised at how jealous he felt. She had pushed him away. Pushed him away for Frank.  
Trevor knew he should be happy for Claire. It was what he wanted for her right? Even if there was no bead to his credit. He wanted Claire to be happy. And maybe he was happy for her. But somehow he couldn't manage to feel happy for... himself. He lowered his eyes, unable to watch any further. The street noises were quiet behind him and a subtle night breeze blew slowly across the empty sidewalk, as Trevor bathed sadly in the lights from the restaurant. More subdued, he began to walk away, unable to stop the feeling of being rejected. This time as he left, head hanging down, it wasn't an act.  
  
  
Taggerty's was full of customers as Champ stood behind the bar listening to Jaclyn talk. It was a busy night, and he had been drafted into bartender service again. She sat squeezed onto a barstool in front of him, the bar packed shoulder to shoulder, as the crowd passed back and forth behind her. The music was loud, forcing Jaclyn to lean forward and speak up to be heard over all the noise. And even though Champ was swamped with orders, he didn't mind it at all, leaning forward to listen.  
"I think the slap worked well," she was saying, "It leaves us with a lot to build on. Enough of a pretense to keep going, anyway."  
Champ nodded. "Yeah. Either that or you just secretly hope to rough me up some more. So what's the next move for Muhammad Jackie? Do I need to invest in an icepack?"  
Jaclyn laughed, face bright. "Hell if I know. I'm making this up as I go along."  
Champ smiled, understanding the enthusiasm in her voice. "It's kinda cool, isn't it? Not knowing what comes next."  
She nodded slowly, enjoying the thought. "Yeah. It is."   
Champ turned away and walked to the far end of the bar carrying some dishes as Jaclyn spoke even louder, trying to be heard over the bustle of people and music as she called out to him.  
"I mean, I don't know what comes next!" She said. "It's exhilarating! Anything's possible! Maybe he _could_ love me given enough time. That's what's so great about this. I don't know what's around the next corner! For all I know I could turn around right now and find-" She turned around and saw Trevor approaching through the crowd. "Trevor," she said softly in surprise, before realizing Champ would be coming back down the bar any second. "Trevor!" she called out to him in greeting, hoping it was loud enough for Champ to hear.  
Champ did, stopping his approach when he saw Trevor walk up to Jaclyn. He quickly moved the other direction as if he and Jaclyn hadn't been talking at all.  
"The incredible edible Jackie ohhhh! Glad I found you!" Trevor squeezed in next to her, wedging himself between her and the next person along the bar. He leaned his back against the railing as he rested his elbows behind him. Jaclyn sat down again once he was set, forced to her delight to squeeze in closer to him because of the crowd. Her legs accidentally bumped his and she looked up. "Sorry." Her eyes were practically glowing with adoration as she looked at him. "So, what did you want to see me about Trevor?" She attempted to cross her legs seductively but didn't quite pull it off, trying out some of the body language Trevor had taught her.  
Trevor became introspective. After being all alone on the sidewalk, he had felt the need to be around people, people who wouldn't push him away. Trevor thought about Jaclyn as he looked at her. "You know, I've been thinking. Thinking about what's going on, and I realized something. I think we should move to the next step. Jaclyn would you like to go out sometime?"  
Champ desperately gripped the glass he held tighter as it slipped out of his grasp in shock, clattering on other glasses at the other side of the bar. He tried to not look over at the two of them.  
Jaclyn was stunned, her eyes staring into his. A thrill coursed through her body. She was happy beyond belief, finally able to speak after a few seconds. "Trevor... I..."  
Trevor nodded at her apparent acceptance. "Nothing fancy. Just an elegant romantic meal. For two. Perfect setting for love, don't you think?"  
Jaclyn blinked. "Uh, sure... I'd love to."  
"Great. I'll talk to Champ."  
Jaclyn suddenly felt her elation waver, as she reached out and touched his shoulder, stopping Trevor from leaving. "Wait, Champ?"  
Trevor looked at her. "Yeah. Give him an opportunity to apologize to you for being so grabby today. I'm sure I can convince him to do it. Like convincing a fish it likes water. Sometimes a pretense to spend and evening together is all it takes..." Trevor's voice trailed off, as his thoughts went to Claire. "Anyway, have you seen Champ around here?"  
Jaclyn tried to hide her disappointment. "Umm... no. No I haven't. But Trevor, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."  
"What do you mean?" Trevor said hello to someone he knew who bumped into him, before turning back to her.  
Jaclyn tried to think on her feet. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable enough with Champ to be able to go that far yet..."  
"If this is still about that kiss..."  
"No," Jaclyn shook her head, "It's not that. It's just that... a dinner with Champ and me alone would be so... personal. So intimate."  
Trevor smiled, leaning in. "That's the idea."  
"But I'd be nervous. I'd be..." she fumbled for words, "I wouldn't know what to say, what to do. I need some more help. Maybe if you and I had sort of... I don't know, our own date. A dry run, just the two of us-"  
Trevor shook his head. "You learn by jumping in. You'll never swim in the big pool without getting a wet t-shirt. You'll be fine. Where _IS_ Champ? I don't see him. Is he working tonight?"  
Trevor started to walk away but Jaclyn grabbed his arm.  
"Trevor, please" Her mind worked quickly, voice uncertain. "Maybe.. maybe you could... maybe you could come with us so it wouldn't be so awkward." In her head she was already trying to work out a way to get Champ to cancel and leave her alone with Trevor.  
Trevor looked at her. "You're that worried about this?" Jaclyn nodded and Trevor thought about what she was asking. "You mean like a chaperone? Sure. I guess. But I'd just be in the way. A third wheel on the two seater of love. Maybe if I convince Claire to come too-"  
"Claire?" Jaclyn said disappointed, seeing him thinking of her. She had no idea now how she was going to get _both_ Claire and Champ out of the way.  
"Yeah. Sort of a double date chaperoney thing. Like one big group hug. On second thought, I'd better wear mittens if I'm going to touch Claire. Still, I need to run it by the Champ-meister. But if he says yes, do you think that'll work for you?"  
"Sure," Jaclyn said slowly, realizing she could get no better. Her smile was weak. "A double date with you and Claire. That would be great. Just great. Maybe you can give me some pointers before hand anyway?"  
"Sure. Anything you need. Hey, there's Champoo right now. Let me go talk to him."  
Jaclyn touched Trevor's arm again not wanting him to leave so soon. "Wait. I thought that... Claire was handling the Champ end of things. Shouldn't she be the one to-"  
Trevor shook his head, some residual anger in his voice. "Not tonight she can't. She's _busy_." Trevor worked his way through the crowd to where Champ stood.  
Jaclyn tried to catch her breath, pausing to think what is was she had just agreed to. A double date with Trevor? Seeing him with Claire? Well, maybe it was a start. She looked over at Trevor explaining the proposal to Champ. She could see Champ's face over Trevor's shoulder, see him glancing at her with a question in his eyes, not knowing if he was supposed to be accepting this offer or not. She nodded yes, hoping he understood. Champ looked back to Trevor, smiling and accepting the invitation with a look of wonder before he went back to work, carrying the dishes away. Trevor turned to face Jaclyn and flashed her a thumbs up.  
Nodding, Jaclyn turned away, knowing it would be hard to back out now. She tried to think about what was going to happen tomorrow night. Dinner with Trevor. Sort of. Maybe if Champ could run interference with Claire then she could... The thoughts seemed to clutter in her head, confused and intimidating. Jaclyn upended her glass to get some courage, swallowing her drink in one quick motion. Until she realized she had never done that before, gasping for air as it burned her throat.  
Champ took some empty glasses into the back room, thinking about what Trevor had asked. He had agreed so quickly, he had forgotten he already had plans. It occurred to him that he would have to cancel his date with Debbie. Strange that he didn't think about that until then. But deep down he didn't care. He had to go through with it. Anything to help Jaclyn. And the thought of an evening with her wasn't a bad incentive either. Still, he tried to consider what he was getting into. After thinking about it, he grabbed a liquor bottle from a storage rack and took a quick swig, trying to compose himself.  
Trevor looked around at the crowd pressed in close. Somehow he realized he still felt alone. His thoughts were still a couple of blocks away with Frank and Claire, kissing in that restaurant. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure Claire would even go along with his little scheme to get Champ and Jaclyn on a date together. She might not want to come. Still, it was worth a shot. He knew he'd be able to steer Champ and Jaclyn in the right direction tomorrow night. But having Claire there would be good too, in its own way, and for its own reasons. Trevor didn't realize he was thinking more about her than about them. The music and the crowd still buzzed all around as Trevor stepped away from the bar.  
  
  
It was early morning as Claire walked to her office, her steps light as she hummed happily. Last night with Frank had turned out better than she had thought. They had spent the entire evening together, and it had been wonderful. The hallways around her were empty since she was coming in early to get some work done. Still thinking about her night, she didn't notice until she walked closer that Trevor was seated in the waiting chair beside the empty reception desk. Seated as if he had been waiting for some time.  
"Trevor," she said in surprise. Looking around she realized the two of them were probably two of the first ones in the building. "What are you doing here?"  
Trevor got up and walked over to her as she unlocked her office door. His voice was curt as he spoke. "You did say morning," he explained, still upset about last night.  
Claire sighed. "Yes I did. Before I realized who I was talking to. But why did you come here and not my house?"  
"I figured you would have been busy there. Didn't want to interrupt or anything."  
With an annoyed glance at him, Claire pushed the door open once she unlocked it. Trevor followed her in.  
Claire moved behind her desk, dropping her things to the side and laying her notebook computer on her desktop. She flipped it open and switched it on, preferring not to look at Trevor. The computer went to the last file she had been working on, a continuation of her book about Trevor. A book he wasn't suppose to know about. Discreetly, she closed the file before Trevor could see it. With a nervous glance she looked up to see if he had noticed.  
Trevor was standing in front of her desk, hands on his hips and looking down slightly. His jaw seemed hard as he stared at nothing. Claire suddenly realized he was still upset about last night. That angered her a little. What business was it of his who she spent her free time with? She roughly pulled off her coat, dropping it onto the back of her chair and crossing her arms to face him. She kept her voice as calm as she could, matching his demeanor.  
"So Trevor. What was so vital and important that it couldn't wait. Or at least what passes for vital and important in that magical land of Dementia called Trevor Hale."  
Trevor looked up. "So how did last night go?"  
"What?"  
"Last night. You and Frank. Everything go OK?"  
Claire grunted softly in annoyance. "Last night? What business... " She stopped when she saw Trevor's eyebrow rise as if he were saying the answer to that question was obvious, since he thought he was the god of love. Claire pursed her lips, realizing it would be easier just to tell him.  
"Well despite being interrupted by some inconsiderate person, I had a great time. Me and Frank had drifted apart... _slightly_. But last night almost seemed to be a rekindling of our romance. It did wonders. It was a marvelous evening, Trevor."  
Trevor looked away, wondering why he almost wished that wasn't true. "Well, that's... that's good. I'm happy for you Claire." He didn't sound very sincere even to himself.  
Claire's brow wrinkled, not understanding his reaction. "You should be." she said pointedly.  
Trevor nodded, a little deflated somehow. "The Jaclyn and Champ thing. It needs some fixing."  
Claire waited for him to continue, but noticed that Trevor was not his usual talkative self. Finally she broke the silence. "So. You think you're the all knowing expert. What do we do?"  
Trevor looked at Claire. "I managed to get Jaclyn to agree to a date with Champ. She says she's still a little nervous, gun-shy, and she wanted someone to come along, so she invited me. And now I'm inviting you. Me and you together as chaperones. That way they'll be free to talk without having to worry about how to dump the psychotic hanger-on in their midst. A double date. You and me. Jaclyn and Champ."  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	7. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Claire sighed, uncertain. "Trevor, that's probably not a good idea. It wouldn't be appropriate for you and me to-"  
Trevor shook his head angrily. "You can't give me one thing, can you. Look, it's all just a pretense. To help Jaclyn and Champ, all right? I know it's asking a lot to spend a few torturous hours with me-"  
"Trevor-"  
"But I guess I'll have to understand if you're _busy_ with Frank." He turned away.  
Claire understood a little better. Trevor felt neglected. She should have expected this once she got a boyfriend. She forgot how needy he could be sometimes. She looked at his reactions in a new light, seeing how her rebuff had hurt him. Patient or not, he was her friend. Perhaps Frank wasn't the only relationship she had that needed attention.  
"Trevor, about last night. I'm sorry if I couldn't-"  
Trevor didn't want to hear it. "Look. I'll be there. Champ will be there. Jaclyn will be there. Just thought you might like to help out like you promised. So what is it Claire. Are you in or out?"  
"I don't appreciate ultimatums, Trevor." But she understood this one. Trevor needed some validation. And if she were honest with herself, she wanted to go. She had come close to going with him last night. It wasn't like she didn't want to spend time with Trevor. Frank's words last night suddenly came back to her. That maybe she should go out with Trevor to see if there was any attraction there. She knew that was ridiculous. But in a way, this would prove it to herself. Besides, for some reason she didn't like Trevor being mad at her. Combative, sure. Flattering, always. Flirtatious, of course. But not angry. Maybe this would help her get Trevor out of his mood. Reluctantly she sighed.  
"Okay. I'll go."  
Trevor nodded, not looking at her. "Fine." He spoke without enthusiasm, turning to leave without another word.  
"Trevor," Claire called out to him, but he went through the door and left without looking back.  
"You're welcome," she said softly to no one in particular. Exhaling, she sat down on her chair, thinking about what she had just agreed to. Trevor didn't seem any happier. It wasn't a good sign. "Oh. This'll be fun," she said dryly.  
  
  
Jaclyn spent most of the afternoon with Trevor as he quizzed and practiced with her. She noticed his somber mood instantly and she did her best to cheer him up. She was mostly successful. Trevor laughed as Jaclyn smiled at him. She definitely made him feel better than Claire did right now. But Claire still lingered in his thoughts, regardless of what Jaclyn did. Jaclyn enjoyed being alone with Trevor, laughing and being close to him. This was what she had wanted all along. The actual date they were getting ready for would probably be anti-climatic.  
Jaclyn touched Trevor's arm in the way he had taught her, trying to appear shy and inviting at the same time. She knew Trevor saw it as practice for Champ, but she hoped some of her sincerity would affect him without him realizing it. That he would finally see.  
"Jaclyn, I have to admit...I've had a blast this afternoon."  
"Really?"  
"I was feeling sort of down, you picked me right up. You're a quick learner, willing to listen. If everyone here was like you, I'd knock out a hundred couples in a day." Trevor took Jaclyn from her chair and spun her around, making her laugh. He was encouraged by her progress.  
"You know what, Jaclyn? Champ doesn't stand a chance."  
She smiled. "I hope so." Her thoughts definitely weren't with Champ.  
"I think you're all set for tonight, Jaclyn." Trevor noticed the afternoon rays coming through the window of Jaclyn's apartment. "And it's getting late. The slow dance lessons will have to wait for you're second date with Champ. You had better get dressed."  
"Would you like to stay for that too?"  
Trevor growled at her with mock desire, snapping his teeth at her with a smile as he turned to leave.  
Jaclyn giggled and walked him to the door, leaning on it as he stepped out into the hallway. "Thank you for the pointers, Trevor. So. I'll... see you tonight."  
"Sure. Go bag a stud, tiger."  
Jaclyn smiled. "Oh. I intend to. " She looked at Trevor happily as she closed the door. Once she was alone she leaned against it. "Yes!" she whispered in triumph. The time she had just spent with Trevor had gone well. Maybe he was coming around. She'd give the god of love a dose of his own medicine yet. Jaclyn went to get dressed.  
  
  
Champ held the phone against his ear, talking to Claire. "Right. I'll keep everything you said in mind."  
Her voice came through the phone. "So. You up for this, Champ?"  
Champ took a breath. He smiled, thinking about Jaclyn. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."  
"Good. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Trevor and I will be there, so. No need to get nervous."  
"I know. I'll do my best to win her over." He was being sincere.  
"Great. See you in a bit. Bye."  
"Bye, Claire." Champ hung up the phone, full of enthusiasm. He was looking forward to this. He nodded happily to himself as the front door opened and Trevor came in.  
"Champoo! There you are. Come on. You've got a cute red head to sweep off her feet." Trevor patted his shoulder. "Let's do it to it."  
Trevor walked quickly past Champ, smiling at him on the way to his bedroom to get dressed. Champ nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's do it." He jogged up the circular staircase to the second floor.  
  
Jaclyn stood before her mirror, holding a blue dress before her as she thought about whether she should pick that one or not. It wasn't bad, showed a decent amount of leg. She wondered what color was Trevor's favorite? Which dress would he like her in? In the end she decided against the blue one, throwing it onto the bed and grabbing another, placing it against her body.  
"Red." She smiled. "Of course." Jaclyn left the blue dress on the bed.  
  
  
A hand reached out and took the blue dress from the bed. Claire held it before her as she stood before the mirror in her bedroom, completely alone. She looked at it on her body, and thought that Trevor would love it. It was short and low in all the right places. But that worried her. "Well, I don't want him to get the wrong idea," she said to herself. "This is just a friendly date. Friends going out together, that's all." Claire thought about it and laughed nervously. "Why should he get the wrong idea? Why am I worrying he might?" In the end, she hated the blue dress and tossed it onto the bed, looking for another that wasn't so... small.  
  
  
Champ buttoned up his shirt, smiling into the mirror. He knew this was a great opportunity. Spending time with Jaclyn was always a good thing. Still, he wanted to look his best. "Is that stubble?" He grabbed for his electric shaver, feeling the hum between his fingers as he lifted it to his chin.  
  
  
The electric shaver moved across his skin as Trevor walked around his bedroom, touching his skin with his other hand and shaving by feel. Shaving was another one of those annoying human habits he had been forced to adjust to. He thought about the date. Thought about Claire being there. "_Marvelous time_," he muttered to himself, mimicking her voice. "_It was a marvelous evening, Trevor_. Doesn't she think the god of love can show her 'marvelous'?. Well, I'll show her." He picked out his best clothes, the dark suit with satiny bronze shirt and tie he had worn on the first day when Claire had released him from Lakeview. Turning off the electric shaver he leaned down to look into a small mirror. Nodding at what he saw, he softly howled like a wolf baying at the moon.  
Trevor strutted. "Damn. I'm one handsome god."  
  
  
Jaclyn twirled, having finally decided on the red dress. She looked at herself as she wore it. A small red dress that came to her knees and left her shoulders bare. It cling well to her figure, but not too much. Still, it was very flattering on her.  
Jaclyn checked her hair and make-up. Everything seemed in order. She could feel the excitement growing in her. Reaching for her dresser, she grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed it in mid-air, trying to walk into it but instead getting a mouth full of floating perfume particles that made her cough. She waved it off, and picked up a small rose. Maybe she'd have a chance to give it to Trevor. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, she dropped it into her purse.  
She smiled. "This is going to be a great evening." Jaclyn turned and left.  
  
  
Claire had gone with black pants and a blue satin blouse, covered by a black jacket. It was flattering, the slacks clung fairly well to her, but still rather conservative. Perhaps a touch too conservative. Double guessing herself, she paused. "Well I don't want Trevor to think I'm trying too hard to not be attractive." Cautiously Claire unbuttoned a few top buttons near the neck of her shirt, revealing more of the skin beneath her neck. She grimaced for a moment.  
"Alright, what am I doing?"   
Who was she trying to look attractive for? Frank's assertion popped back into her head, that maybe somewhere deep down she did have feelings for Trevor. Claire shook her head.  
"That's ridiculous..." she told herself, refastening a button, but only one. Taking a look, she exhaled.  
"Oh the hell with it," she unfastened the button again. Smiling at the completed image, she liked the look. Just the tiniest hint of sultriness. She shook her hair to check it, also checking her make-up. All systems go.  
"Just a friendly date. That's all." Claire paused, looking at the unfastened buttons, turning quickly away before she could doubt her decision. Claire grabbed her coat, ready to leave.  
  
  
Champ was finally dressed, looking very handsome. He took a breath, watching himself in the mirror.  
"I can do this. Nothing to worry about. It'll be great." Champ turned away.  
  
  
Trevor adjusted his tie, bronze satin orange in color. Hearing a car pull up, he leaned over to look out his window and down onto the street below. Trevor smiled. Their ride was here. He left his bedroom, going to get Champ.  
  
  
Claire waited in front of her door. Trevor had told her he would pick her up. It hadn't bothered her at the time, until she realized Trevor didn't have a car. Then again, Trevor always seemed to manage. She heard a car honk, and she grabbed her keys, opening her front door and going out.  
Claire stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the long, black, polished stretch limo parked at her curb, engine idling. It's surface reflected the deepening blue of the twilight sky. Small yellow squares glowed beside tinted windows. A driver waited patiently beside it as Claire approached. He opened the door for her. Trevor climbed out of the limo after it swung open, smiling at her.  
Claire looked him over. He looked very nice. His jacket and pants almost seemed to compliment hers. She quickly took off her jacket. They looked too much like a couple dressed that way.  
"Hey, Claire bear. Not bad, huh?"  
"Trevor, umm... a limo?"  
"Yeah. Got to get this thing started in style."  
"How... how can you afford-"  
"There are other currencies than money Claire. Remember that small diner when we went on our road trip with Champ's music friend? I set up our driver, good old Arthur here, with a waitress there and they're very happy. He said he owed me a favor."  
The driver still held the door. "No problem at all, Trevor."  
Claire blinked, still trying to take it in. "But, Trevor. Isn't this all a little... much for tonight?"  
"Not at all. Just trying to get a romance jump started." Trevor motioned to the waiting interior of the limo. "So, shall we go?"  
Claire didn't know what to say, drapping her jacket over her arm and climbing in. Champ and Jaclyn were already inside, seated beside each other. Trevor had insisted. They both looked around in wonder, this was definitely more than they had expected. Trevor squeezed in next to Claire as Arthur closed the door behind them.  
"Trevor," Champ warned, remembering the last date Trevor had planned for him, "I better not even smell the hint of an oyster this time..."  
He smiled. "No, I learned my lesson. You two are totally free to provide your own aphrodisiacs. This is just a simple dinner. I promise."  
They sat in an awkward silence as the driver opened his door and slid behind the wheel. Trevor looked at all of them, clapping his hands to try to lighten the mood..  
"And we're off..." Trevor smiled.  
The limo pulled away from the curb in front of Claire's house, moving out of sight.  
  
  
The restaurant was fancy, but not excessively so. A waiter walked the four of them through the tables in silence. Jaclyn hovered just behind Trevor, almost touching him. Claire walked next to Champ, both sharing a glance as his eyes widened as if to say he was no longer sure he could do this. She smiled and patted his shoulder, offering encouragement, as the continued into the restaurant.  
Allowing them to pass, Trevor snuck a glance at Claire, looking at her face with soft eyes before quickly looking away. He was determined to show her as good a time as Frank did last night. Well, at least a good time anyway, considering what he assumed the two of them had ended up doing. He thought about what Claire meant to him, and in the end didn't know what to think.  
Claire took a quick glance of her own at Trevor after he looked away, admiring his features. He looked very handsome tonight. But she could never be... well, she just couldn't. Frank's suspicions were foolish. She was very fond of Trevor. She enjoyed his company. And she honestly liked him, even when she wanted to strangle him. But that was all. Trevor was just doing all this to compete with Frank. Typical male. Trying to usurp the man who had usurped his need for attention from her. It was obvious. But in a way... even then she was glad she was with him. Claire looked away, wondering what that meant.  
Champ looked over at Jaclyn, smiling at her as she smiled back at him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He knew he had harbored an attraction for her before this had all started. But the depth of that sensation threatened to overwhelm him now. She was stunning tonight, at least to him. Champ didn't want to take his eyes off her, only forcing himself to because he was afraid his feelings would show in his eyes. He had to remember why they were here. What they were trying to do. Get Jaclyn and Trevor together. Whatever Trevor had been doing, he had done wonders. But Champ suspected Trevor had only uncovered what Jaclyn had all along. But Trevor would probably never see her the way he did. He wished she knew that.  
Jaclyn watched Trevor out of the corner of her eye. All the effort he had gone to for her. For this mission to get her and Champ together. That limo must have cost Trevor a fortune, especially on a psychotic bartender's salary. Unless of course he really was Cupid, and had just willed it into existence. Tonight, she just might believe it. His determination only made him even more endearing to her. Trevor was handsome, wonderful. Claire was an idiot. How could she not see what Trevor felt for her? How could she turn him down? Claire would never make Trevor happy. Jaclyn knew she could give Trevor what Claire never could. Because, unlike Claire, she didn't care if he believed he was the god of love or Abraham Lincoln. In her eyes, he was all the god of love she would ever need. And in her heart, she believed. Jaclyn tried to clear her thoughts, staying near Trevor. She tried to keep the big foolish grin off her face. This could work. Trevor would see. She knew he would.  
The waiter finally seated them at a table. Trevor moved to pull out Claire's chair, but she glared at him, as if that were a little too 'date'ish for her liking. Trevor backed off, allowing Claire to seat herself.  
Champ did the same for Jaclyn on the other side of the table, sensing her nervousness. "Hang in there, Jackie," he whispered teasingly into her ear. She almost giggled at how well Champ knew her, but managed to suppress it. Champ took his seat.  
The four of them were seated, Trevor and Claire on one side, Champ and Jaclyn on the other. No one made eye contact with each other, instead sitting in the same awkward silence they had shared the entire limo ride up there. The table and surroundings were elegant, but not as stuffy as the restaurant Claire had dragged Frank to. A pair of candles flickered between the two couples, and they all stared at the small flames as if trying to decide who would grab them first. The restaurant's ambiance was laid back enough that they even piped in music overhead at a discreet volume. Except for the conversation coming from the other tables all around, a song was just able to be heard. It was a rock ballad, by Matchbox 20.  
  
  
_Everyone here, knows everyone here is  
thinking about somebody else.  
It's best if we keep it all under our heads..._  
  
  
The entire situation felt strained. There were all sorts of expectations and limitations flying around the table, even as they sat there in silence. Claire didn't look at Trevor. Champ didn't look at Jaclyn. Jaclyn didn't look at Trevor. Trevor didn't look at Claire. No one knew exactly what to do, what to say, since even as long as they had known each other, none of them had ever been in that exact situation before.  
  
  
_I couldn't tell, if anyone here  
was feeling the way I do.  
But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how,  
to get it back, to good...._  
  
  
A waiter approached through the tables, humming softly to himself and in a good mood. He stopped as he felt the invisible wall of tension hit him. Keeping very still, his eyes darted back and forth among them, wondering what was going on. All four looked slowly up at him but said nothing. The waiter wondered if it was contagious, because for a second he didn't know what to say either.  
Finally, voice cautious, he asked a question. "Would you... like some wine before you order?"  
"Yes!" All four said in unison, sounding relieved.  
  
  
It was sometime later and the meal was half way finished. The wine had helped after all. Champ was telling a story, only broken occasionally by a question from Claire or a tease from Trevor, who had heard it already. Everyone was smiling, the earlier discomfort gone as they enjoyed the evening. They all laughed at what Champ said, as he continued.  
"So by the time I ran to hide in the bath room," Champ was saying, "I had only managed to get into my boxer shorts. Looking desperately for an escape route!"  
Claire smiled. "Really? How did you get away?"  
"I managed to squeeze through the bedroom window, but just barely. It helped that I was only wearing my boxers and covered in massage oils. I remember thinking in the middle of it how embarrassed it would be for paramedics to use the jaws of life on me if I got stuck. So I forced my way through, at nearly any cost. Unfortunately it was the middle of December and Sylvia lived on the fourth floor...."  
Claire gasped. "Oh god, you fell?"  
Champ shook his head. "No. She had a fire escape. A very _cold_ fire escape. The temperature was in the teens, and I was oiled up and half naked." Champ smiled at the memory.  
"Ouch," Trevor sympathised. "That'll put a damper on your boys won't it?"  
"Oh yeah." Champ agreed. "I managed to get to the car before certain body parts started to freeze off. Never run so fast in my life!"  
Trevor raised his glass. " I commend your naked fire escape prowess. It warms the Cupidian in all of us. You'd do Mercury proud."  
Champ corrected him. "Half naked fire escape prowess. I did run naked once, but I'm still never telling you that story, Trevor."  
"Why? I would be completely sympathetic, the non-mocking voice of understanding that would-" Trevor laughed, interrupting himself. "Sorry. I couldn't even say that much with a straight face."  
Jaclyn listened to the others talk, but she only had eyes for Trevor. Smiling with her chin in her hand, she watched him with fascination as his face changed in all sort of minute ways while he spoke. From listening, to intrigued, to surprised, to impressed. All lit with the flickering light from the candles. She managed to tear her eyes from him whenever Trevor looked at her, but not always.  
Dropping her attention from Champ's narrative, Claire glanced at Trevor, still thinking he looked handsome. Regardless, Frank's way off base, she thought to herself before looking away.  
Trevor laughed, turning to see Claire's face in profile, causing him to lose his train of thought. The candle light was very flattering on her, dancing in her brown eyes, and it made him pause. Seated next to him, she seemed so close. For a second he wondered what it would be like. Then Trevor shook his head, blinking it off as he responded to Champ. "See there? I knew those tapes would come in handy. Forgive the pun."  
"Gee, thanks Trevor." Champ chuckled. "But that's really not the point."  
Trevor continued. "You had a dry spell. Certain urges rear their ugly-"  
"Trevor..." Champ tried to stop him.  
Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why are men so easy?"  
Trevor looked at her. "This coming from a woman who's such a good customer she should by stock in Ever-ready batteries. Appropriate brand name, I think."  
Claire's eyes widened. "Trevor!"  
He didn't back down, smiling slowly. "Nosce te ipsum. There are two type of people in this world, Claire. Those who do, and does who do and lie about it."  
Claire took a sip, smiling but not really offended. "I won't dignify that with a response."  
"Dignity has nothing to do with it, Claire."  
She ignored him, turning instead to Champ.  
"Oh come on," Claire asked. "Tell us the naked run story. Please? Pretty please?"  
"Yeah Champoo!" Trevor added. "Tell us the tale of the tail."  
"No way." Champ said.  
Jaclyn wasn't listening. She'd hoped to spend time alone, one on one with Trevor. And now her mind raced to think of something to make that happen. She glanced at Claire's wine glass, seeing it perched on the edge of the table but out of reach. Champ's on the other hand, wasn't. She knew what to do, reaching over.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry Champ! I spilled wine all over you!"  
Champ looked down at his lap, picking up the glass which Jaclyn had inadvertently dropped into his lap. He was very soaked in that area. But, as he turned to look into Jaclyn's face, he realized he didn't mind so much. He was having to good a time with her.  
"It's ok, Jaclyn. It's-"  
Jaclyn's eyes opened slightly as she caught Champ's gaze, trying to get her intentions across. "I'm so sorry that I-" Jaclyn's eyes darted across the table to Claire's glass, "-spilled the drink." She hoped he understood what he was implying.  
Champ did, looking over at Claire's wine glass quickly before looking back. He paused before continuing. "It's... fine, Jaclyn really. Just a little spill."  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	8. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Jaclyn's hopes deflated. He didn't understand.  
Champ understood. But the last thing he wanted to do was leave. "I'll manage, Jaclyn, thank you. I'm having a really good time. Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight? I don't think I've ever seen a floral centerpiece look so jealous."  
"Oh," Jaclyn said without enthusiasm. "Thank you, Champ."  
Trevor leaned over as far as he could across the table to whisper into Jaclyn's ear. She smiled when his face came near hers, feeling a thrill move through her.  
"See," Trevor said approvingly, "You ruin his pants and he tells you how nice you look. You got him wrapped around your finger. Reel him in." Trevor pulled quickly back just as Jaclyn turned her face towards him, lips parted, unable to stop herself.  
Claire looked into Champ's eyes for a moment, raising an eyebrow in approval at his compliment. Then she caught herself looking past Champ's shoulder and out of nowhere she froze, jaw dropping slowly in shock. She looked over in panic at how closely Trevor was seated to her, at what it must all look like. Claire's eyes darted back to who she had spotted.  
"Oh god," she said desperately.  
"Speaking," Trevor responded instantly.  
"Trevor, move! Get out of here! Go! Go! Get up, Trevor!" She began pushing frantically at his shoulder, trying to get him to stand.  
Trevor seemed dumb founded at her sudden attack. "Claire! What's gotten into you? What have I done now?"  
"Just move, Trevor! Get up, now!"  
"You'd better explain, Claire. Because if this is foreplay-"  
Claire shoved her arm up from her side frantically, face in a grimace that was almost comic as she pointed. They all turned their heads to look across the restaurant.  
Now Trevor's expression almost matched Claire's. "Oh me..."  
Jaclyn turned quickly back around when she recognized the woman Claire had pointed at. She took a breath to calm himself. _Not now,_ Jaclyn thought, feeling her little scheme coming apart at the seams.  
Champ was the only one who didn't seem to understand, not recognizing the woman. "Wait, who is that?"  
Claire continued to beat Trevor's shoulder. "Trevor, hurry! get up! We can't be seen together like this!" Trevor almost looked like a deer caught in the headlights, looking around the table and uncertain which way to go where he wouldn't be seen.  
"Champ!" Claire said desperately. "Get up! Switch places with Trevor! Hurry! You're my date!"  
"Wait Claire. What's going on? I'm you're what?"  
"You're my date, ok? See that woman? Just getting seated? Her name is Glenda. Or as Trevor calls her, the wicked witch of the North. She worked at my hospital and tried to imply that me and Trevor were, well, that we were-"  
Trevor chimed in. "Doing it like hyperactive bunnies addicted to Viagra."  
"Close enough," Claire didn't want to argue, talking fast. "She tried to get me fired, but I got her fired when she broke into my files looking for evidence of a liaison. She vowed ever since to prove that me and Trevor were bumping... bumping bunny rabbits or something. I don't know. But if she see's the two of us together here on what looks like a date, I could lose my license, my job!"  
Jaclyn tried to convince him. "Champ, please!"  
That was enough for him as he quickly got up. Trevor did the same on the other side of the table, eyes still across the room. The chairs sounded unusually loud as they were pushed back quickly. The commotion probably did more to draw attention to them than if they had done nothing at all. Trevor and Champ scrambled around the table in opposite directions, trying not to be seen. Bent over as if he were trying to head bump a midget, Champ scrambled into Trevor's chair, all the while using one hand to try to cover up the large wet patch of wine on his lap. He felt ridiculous, smiling awkwardly at the strange stares from the tables all around.  
Claire noticed Glenda look up just before Trevor and Champ sat down, drawing her attention by the movement and the sound. Quickly Claire looked away.  
Once Trevor was seated, Jaclyn smiled and scooted her chair slightly closer to his. This new arrangement she could definitely live with. Jaclyn practically gleamed. Across the table from her now, Champ seemed disappointed at being so far from Jaclyn. Strangely enough, from where he sat, Trevor felt the same way, no longer seated next to Claire.  
Claire sighed in relief. She caught Glenda looking over at them again from across the restaurant, feeling the heat of her glare as Glenda got up. Claire looked down, placing a hand to the side of her face to avoid eye contact.  
"Oh no, she's coming over. Everyone stay calm."  
Trevor and Champ looked at the new meals now in front of them. In silent agreement, they began to noisily switch plates at a diagonal across the table even as Glenda approached. Several dishes bumped with others, making some obvious noise as they tried to hurry. Claire waved for them to stop, whispering intently. "Stop that! Forget about the food, Trevor!"  
Trevor finally conceded, trying to seem casual and acting as if her were there with Jaclyn. Champ quickly put down the small plate he was holding, pushing it noisily to the side when it landed half way over the plate beneath it. He took a breath, composing himself. Jaclyn placed a hand lightly on Trevor's arm, enjoying it all the while as she tried to make it seem they were together.  
Finally Glenda stormed up to their table, glaring at them. Claire looked up and forced a fake smile onto her face. "Glenda! It's so good to see you. How, how have you been?"  
Glenda's eyes narrowed with malice, her voice full of venom. "I _knew_ it was you! I knew it was the _two_ of you." She looked over at Trevor. "Just what are you doing here with _him_, Dr. Allen?" she said accusingly.  
"A. It's none of you're business. And B. I'm not here with Trevor. I'm here with my good friend, Champ."  
Jaclyn grabbed Trevor's arm a little tighter. "_I'm_ here with Trevor." She tapped his arm with affection.  
"Right..." Glenda said hotly, before turning back to Claire. "You're here with him?" She looked at Champ.  
"That's what I said didn't I? I'm here with my good friend Champ. And Trevor and Jaclyn decided to come along. We were having a nice little dinner, until... Well. You know how people can interrupt."  
Glenda leaned forward and looked down, noticing the spilled wine on Champ's lap. She instantly assumed the worst and blinked in indignation. "I don't know what kind of sick, perverse, disgusting games you're playing-"  
Claire's voice was hard, growing angry herself. "Whatever sick and perverse games I'm playing are none of your business."  
"You can't fool me! You're here with Trevor! How stupid do you think I am?"  
Trevor spoke up. "Do you want a list?"  
Jaclyn hit his arm lightly, trying to silence him, but also pushing back a smile.  
Glenda took offense, and glared at Claire intently. "I know what you're doing. You're not fooling anyone. You and Trevor are sleeping together. And eventually I'll prove it. Then we'll see who gets fired."  
Trevor nodded. "Seig hail! Ich bich Berliner!"  
Claire matched Glenda glare for glare. "That'll take some doing because it's never going to happen. It's always so lovely to talk to you. Thank's for stopping by Glenda. Good night."  
Glenda smiled wickedly and turned away, going back to her table. They all sighed in relief. Trevor finally spoke. "Next time, just throw a bucket of water on her..."  
Champ watched Glenda leave, and as he did, a waiter led another woman in front of his line of sight, getting his attention. Champ's eyes followed the new woman, and his eyes widened as he recognized her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He spoke just as it seemed that everything was calming down.  
"Oh great," Champ said. "I think it just hit the fan... I just saw Debbie."  
Jaclyn's eyes went wide when she looked, groaning at their bad luck.  
Claire noticed both Champ and Jaclyn's reactions. "Wait, what's going on? Champ?" Claire asked, expression curious but still more interested in watching Glenda with a wary eye.  
Champ rubbed his forehead nervously, head bowed down and hoping against hope they wouldn't be noticed. He whispered to himself nervously. "Please don't see us, please don't see us, please don't see us...."  
Jaclyn tried to catch her breath, body going stiff. She looked around quickly, trying to think. The small ruse seemed on the edge of falling apart all over again. Unless... well there was always the possibility that Debbie wouldn't even-  
"Oh god she saw us," Champ glanced up, his eyes widening even further at what he saw.  
"Wait who saw us?" Claire asked.  
Champ shook his head. "Ok, she's definitely coming over here, and she doesn't look happy." Champ caught Jaclyn's gaze, not knowing what to do.  
By the look on Jaclyn's face, she didn't know what to do either. She finally looked up and saw Debbie angrily storming across the restaurant. Jaclyn looked back at Champ in a panic, pleading for him to do something. "Champ!"  
Champ thought quickly. "Claire, scoot over next to Trevor! Please hurry! Move to the other side of the table!"  
Trevor seemed confused. "Didn't we just do this?"  
"Champ, wait," Claire said as he began to push her, chair and all, next to Trevor. "What's going-"  
"No time!. It's a crazy, ahh, a... crazy ex-girlfriend of mine who thinks we were married by aliens or something. Total nut! Come on, move that therapist butt over, Claire! I can't be seen together with you!"  
"That was a short date," Claire muttered. "But what if Glenda-"  
"No time! Time to repay the favor!"  
Jaclyn tried to help, speaking up and going along with it. "Champ told me about her! There's nothing he can do until the restraining order goes through! Please Claire, do what he says." Jaclyn hoped this would work. She would hate to be the cause of ruining Champ's 'real' relationship all to do her a favor.  
"But I-" Claire found himself on the other side of the table, bumping against Trevor opposite Jaclyn.  
Debbie stormed up to their table, taking the almost exact approach that Glenda had. Her arrival stopped all their arguing. Debbie's eyes burned as they glared at Champ. "I knew it! I knew there was something else going on when you cancelled our date! Somehow I could hear it in your voice! And now I find you here with, with... her!" She waved angrily at Claire.   
Then Debbie looked down at Champ's lap. "Oh. Is that wine on your pants or are you just really happy to see me?" she said angrily.  
"Debbie, please. Calm down." Champ tried to sound reassuring. "It's not what you think. Please believe me."  
Debbie's eyes dropped down to Champ's side of the table, seeing twos sets of dishes there. She glanced pointedly back at Champ, not saying a word.  
Champ smiled weakly. "I was hungry..."  
Debbie glared at the other side of the table, seeing that there were only two sets of dishes in front of Jaclyn, Claire, and Trevor. She glared at them for an explanation.  
Jaclyn tried to sound sincere. "I wasn't..."  
"Right." Debbie said slowly. She didn't believe it for a second.  
"Debbie, let me explai-" Champ began.  
"Yes," Debbie said with scorn, "That I would like to hear."  
_So would I_, Champ thought to himself. He swallowed, trying to think. "It's just that.. well the four of us... I just came out to-"  
"See if white or red wine goes with those pants?"  
"No, I came to..."  
Debbie leaned towards him, eyes flashing as she held him on the spot. "Came to..?" She waited.  
Champ saw Jaclyn sitting next to Trevor. "To... wish my friends new relationship well. They just started dating, and we all came out to celebrate."  
Debbie nodded. "Oh," She looked around the table, doing a quick count and coming up with two guys and two girls. She didn't need an abacas to see what was going on. "Really, that's interesting," she said with scorn. "So, if I may ask, which one is he with?"  
"Both!" Trevor said with a smile, putting his arms slowly around both Claire and Jaclyn, smiling enthusiastically. "We're kinda kinky that way..." He nodded slyly.  
Claire's eyes went wide with shock, not believing Trevor had said that. She tried to seem convincing but only smiled unsuccessfully. "Yes. Of course. That's it exactly." She said stiffly.  
Jaclyn smiled with a little more sincerity. She decided to have a little fun with it, snuggling up next to Trevor. She laid her head against his shoulder as she looked happily up at Debbie. "Absolutely. Trevor is really, REALLY, incredible." Jaclyn placed a hand on his chest as she moving her head up to kiss Trevor's cheek slowly.  
Trevor tilted his head in apparent acceptance, laughing nervously. "See, I can't take either of them anywhere." Debbie still stood before them in an angry silence, and Trevor tried to lean over to kiss Claire's cheek, continuing what Jaclyn had done. Claire's hand came up instantly, pinching Trevor's cheek to stop him. She tried to hide her annoyance under a false smile as she spoke. "He's just so darn cute!" Claire said.  
"Ow! Honey!" Trevor tried to cover. "I told you. No foreplay until after dinner!"  
"Sorry," Claire said, pinching him again. "I just really wanted to do that. Couldn't stop myself."  
"See..." Champ said hopefully, but with concern still in his voice. "It's not what you thought. It's totally-" Champ paused. "...innocent."  
Debbie shook her head. "I don't know if I should believe-"  
"Please. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK? I'll clear this whole thing up, I swear." Champ just really wanted her to leave.  
Debbie's eyes were still suspicious as she glared at Champ. "Fine. I guess tomorrow we'll see if you're still my boyfriend."  
"Sounds... great." Champ forced a smile. "Tomorrow then."  
Debbie glared at the four of them, even as Trevor hugged his arms tighter on Jaclyn's and Claire's shoulders. Both women tried for convincing smiles as they leaned their faces closer to his, almost as if posing for a picture.  
Debbie turned slowly away, walking back to her table. She knew something was going on, but there was really nothing she could do about it here. Once she was gone, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Champ spoke softly, almost to himself.  
"See? What did I tell you. Total nut."  
As soon as Debbie was out of hearing range, Claire elbowed Trevor hard in the ribs, forcing his arm off her shoulder by the strength of the blow. "That's enough, Trevor."  
"Lighten up, Sparky."  
Beside him, Jaclyn made no attempt to remove Trevor's arm. Her pleased expression vanished when he did it on his own.  
Claire turned angrily to Trevor. "If Glenda sees you with your arm around me like that-"  
"She'd wonder why it hasn't frozen off. Don't worry so much, Claire. She won't. It's not like every place you turn you'll inevitably find-" Trevor's eyes suddenly went wide. He cried out in warning. "Glenda!"  
Before anyone could react Trevor darted down underneath the table quickly, catching them all by surprise. He slipped down between the two women so quickly, Jaclyn and Claire ended up falling together, bumping their shoulders and leaning against each other just as Glenda was walking past their table again. She stopped instantly, seeing Jaclyn and Claire apparently snuggled next to each other, shocked expressions on their faces at her arrival. Glenda seemed shocked herself.  
Claire was silent for several moments, not sure what to say. "We're very close," Claire explained with a smile, finding she enjoyed Glenda's offended air and disapproving expression. Suddenly Claire jumped unexpectedly. Trevor was tickling her leg. "Stop that!" she said instantly. Claire looked up as Glenda wondered who she was talking to. Claire continued, speaking more slowly. "I mean... stop that Jaclyn. I told you, not while we're in public."  
Jaclyn caught her breath in surprise, an amused look on her face, stunned Claire would say something like that. Then she jerked up suddenly as well, laughing loudly enough to make everyone in the restaurant look over as she twitched beside Claire. Trevor was tickling her leg too. Smiling, Jaclyn finally stopped when Trevor was no longer tickling her. Pushing her hair from her face, she looked back at Glenda and finally noticed everyone in the restaurant staring at her. Jaclyn did her best to cover. "Claire!" she said with an amused accusation.  
Claire smiled. "Sorry," she said to all the gawkers, "Lost control of myself. Show's over." Claire spoke more pointedly in the direction of the table. "I _really_ wish I would stop doing that." Claire's swift kick forward was rewarded with the feel of a solid impact on what she hoped wasn't Trevor's stomach.  
Underneath the table, Trevor shoved a napkin into his mouth to try to not make a noise. He could only do so for so long.  
A muffled moan came from under the table.  
"What was that?" Glenda asked.  
"That was me," Champ said quickly, bringing a fist to his mouth. "Bad chicken primavera."  
Glenda glared at the three of them, seeing their amused expressions and knowing they were at her expense. She knew when she was being mocked. She wondered if she could get Claire fired for appearing to play footsie in a restaurant with her secretary, but she thought that she probably couldn't. Now even more angry, Glenda and turned and continued on her way to the ladies room.  
Trevor finally crawled out from under the table. He looked at both Jaclyn and Claire appreciatively. "Well," he smiled. "It was good for me."  
Claire smiled at him sweetly. "The kick was good for me." She blinked quickly, holding the smile.  
Jaclyn raised her hand. "Actually, I liked the tickling part..."  
Trevor sighed. "I really need to do something about Glenda. She's becoming quite the pain in the pos-derrier."  
Claire nodded, getting up to go sit by Champ again since she didn't want to be near Trevor. "I know the feeling."  
Just before Claire was able to get out of arm's reach, Trevor grabbed her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap.  
"Trevor!" she said angrily.  
Trevor put his arm around Jaclyn seated next to him before looking up. "Hello again, Debbie."  
Debbie looked at the three of them, before looking back at Champ. He tossed his hands into the air as if to say the three of them were out of his control.  
Debbie shook her head. "Get a room or something." She walked past and suddenly Trevor stood up quickly, dropping Claire instantly off his lap and onto the floor as he darted around the table to land in the chair next to Champ.  
Claire, angry at Trevor, began to pull herself off the floor only to see Glenda standing right before her. "Sorry," she said, rising to her feet.  
Glenda grunted in annoyance and stormed past.  
Trevor had had enough. "Look, I'm going to get you to to spend some time together if it's the last-" he grabbed Jaclyn by the shoulders and began to slide her, chair and all, over next to Champ, over her soft protests of embarrassment. He stopped midway as Debbie walked past again. Everyone stood since that seemed to be the most neutral position. Once Debbie passed and they began to sit again, they noticed Glenda still watching from across the restaurant, as well as Debbie for that matter. In the end they decided to all remain standing, no longer really sure where to sit.  
Their waiter came out of the back room and took a deep breath to compose himself as he reluctantly approached their table. Instead of an icy silence, or uncontrolled tickle fits, he found the four of them simply standing around the table, not saying anything and not wanting to sit. He paused again, no longer even fooling himself into thinking he knew what would happen next at that table.  
"Can... I get you anything else?" he said slowly.  
Trevor sighed, finally conceding. "Check please."  
  
  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	9. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


The limo idled at the foot of the bridge in the middle of down town Chicago. The dark air was alive with the city lights. In the dimness the driver waited calmly outside the car, leaning against the limo's front as he looked at the two couples walking leisurely across the bridge. He smiled to himself, waiting for them to come back as a cigarette point glowed between his fingers.  
It was a beautiful night. The air was calm and serene, and the sky was clean and gray, awash in too much light pollution to really make out the stars. Walking slowly, Champ and Jaclyn stayed next to each other, as to their left the bridge's stone railing slid past, only occasionally broken by a light fixture as they walked.  
Jaclyn smiled up at Champ, enjoying his company. Enjoying the quiet and the open air after the hectic experience back at the restaurant. She sighed warmly, arms clutching herself against a slight chill in the air. "Well, it's not exactly what I would call one of the greatest first dates in history, but still, I had fun, Champ. Uhh... sorry about what I did to your pants."  
He chuckled as he walked beside her. "That's okay. At least the stain was an excellent year." Champ took his jacket off, draping it across her shoulders to keep her warm. Jaclyn looked up at him, not expecting the gesture as he continued. "I didn't catch that you wanted me to spill Claire's drink too until it was too late. Sorry."  
"I understand. We really should have worked something out beforehand." Jaclyn looked down. She glanced behind them to where Trevor and Claire were following, several dozen yards back. "It seems Trevor's at Claire's side again." She sounded disappointed.  
Champ tried to cheer her up. "Don't be discouraged. He just wanted us to be alone together, that's all."  
Jaclyn nodded. "I know. I just wish he wanted to be alone with me himself. I guess.. I was hoping I had made more progress with him tonight."  
Champ looked over at Jaclyn's face, realizing he could spend hours just being fascinated in her eyes. He looked away. "Don't be so sure you didn't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Trevor saw a lot today. He had to. If he didn't see how funny, how beautiful-"  
Jaclyn laughed. "Beautiful?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, beautiful. Charming. Sexy. Funny. Umm... feel free to jump in with a few self-compliments of your own."  
Jaclyn leaned against him for a moment in amusement. "Let me think. Except for tenacious and persistent, I think you've got me covered." Her smile was self depreciating as she spoke.  
"Exactly my point. Trevor couldn't help but see your myriad wonderful qualities. Mission accomplished."  
Jaclyn looked warmly up at him as they walked. "You always do so much to cheer me up. Thank you."  
He nodded, amazed at how beautiful she looked, red dress almost shimmering in the dim light from the spaced light fixtures on the bridge. "You're welcome."  
Jaclyn sighed. "I just wish Trevor saw me the way you do."  
Champs words were more subdued, and for a moment he honestly believed them. "So do I."  
Jaclyn glanced back at Trevor and Claire still following behind them. "I wonder what they're talking about back there."  
Champ looked into her eyes. "Well, if Trevor's got half of the half a brain he's got, then he's talking about how jealous he feels that he's not up here with you instead of me."  
Jaclyn smiled at him. "Well maybe I can help that jealousy along a little bit." She reached into her purse, pulling out the rose she had brought with her. "I had hoped to give this to Trevor tonight. But I'd like you to have it."  
Champ smiled at the gesture. "A rose? That's backwards, isn't it? Shouldn't I be the one giving you flowers?"  
Jaclyn shrugged lightly. "Guess I'm a modern sort of girl. Besides, you already gave me roses remember? A dozen of them. And I just gave you one in return. So, only eleven more to go."  
Champ laughed. "Return payment on the installment plan. I like it." He looked back at Jaclyn. "I can live with that. Thank you, Jaclyn. It's very sweet of you."  
"You're welcome Champoo." she smiled.  
Champ grimaced. "I hate that nickname. I wouldn't worry Jaclyn. I know you'll find someone who loves you as much as you deserve for being so impeccably wonderful."  
"Flatterer. I hope so." Jaclyn looked up into the sky. "I really wish we could see the stars. Maybe I could make a wish on one."  
Champ nodded. "Do it anyway. They're still there."  
Jaclyn closed her eyes, face to the sky as she stopped in her steps. Holding the rose, Champ looked into Jaclyn's face, feeling good to be near her.  
She opened her eyes, looking over to see Champ watching her. "There. It's done. What about you?"  
"Oh," He turned the rose in his fingers. "I already did..."  
  
  
Trevor and Claire walked side by side, both looking ahead to where Champ and Jaclyn were, walking some distance in front of them. Claire smiled contentedly, glad she was there with Trevor. She looked over at him and noticed his solemn expression.  
"Trevor, what's wrong? I don't know how you see it, but things seem to be going well." She nodded to Champ and Jaclyn.  
He looked at Claire. "It wasn't quite the evening I had in mind. But it seems ok now. I wanted to apologize, Claire. For all that back at the restaurant. And for maneuvering you into coming. I know you'd rather spend time with Frank."  
"Trevor, I don't mind being here with you. You're very important to me. I had a good time. Don't let Frank get in the way of that. Last night, me and him just had to... well, spend time together. I felt Frank and I drifting apart."  
"Yeah. I know the feeling..."  
"Trevor, what is it? What's going on?"  
"It's just that I wanted to show you as good a time as Frank did, then maybe-"  
"Trevor, it isn't a competition."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. Frank's my boyfriend. You're my friend. There is no competition."  
"Oh," Trevor looked away disappointed. "Why am I you're friend Claire? Do you ever wonder?"  
Claire smiled. "Because the gods are punishing me?"  
"I'm serious, Claire. Why? Why are we friends?"  
Claire blinked. "Well... I like you Trevor. Why else are two people friends? You're funny, you keep me on my toes, you're... I don't know. I guess I enjoy being with you."  
"More than with Frank?"  
"Trevor, that's not-"  
"Look, all I'm asking is if there's any other reasons you spend so much time with me."  
Claire stiffened slightly. "No, Trevor, there's not."  
Claire looked away. What she had feared was happening. She didn't want Trevor to get the wrong idea. And as she looked around at the low lighting, the romantic setting of the bridge with the waiting limo far behind, and the two of them alone, she worried that he might be.   
"Trevor, on second thought, I don't feel very comfortable doing this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This. Us. Walking together out here tonight."   
Claire thought about how she had wanted to test herself. Test if she had feelings for Trevor. Well, she was convinced. She obviously didn't. That's why she had to end this immediately. Why did she feel so uncomfortable, so guilty being with him?  
"Trevor, I think I'm going back." Claire turned towards the limo.  
"Wait, Claire. Where are you going? What's wrong?"  
"I just don't think this is appropriate..."  
"You mean you can't even give me one full night?"  
"Trevor," Claire said a little more forcefully, but trying to be as gentle as possible. "You're my patient. I'm you're doctor. I had a good time tonight. And maybe that distracted me a little. But now that I look around, I realize this shouldn't be happening. Doctor-patient, OK? Let's leave it at that. I'll be waiting in the car." She turned and walked away. Trevor stopped in his tracks, watching her leave, watching her in his mind going back to Frank. He turned and leaned against the railing, feeling he had failed.  
  
  
Jaclyn laughed at Champ, not having seen what had happened behind them. "So you really had to make a run for it?"  
"Absolutely. I ran all the way back to my group tent, totally naked. It didn't help. The powder still itched like hell, even without the clothes on. I later learned it was just her way of saying she had a crush on me. You know, a crude teenage attempt at seduction. But I never forgave her for it."  
"I see," Jaclyn smiled. "Or should I say wished I saw? Now I wish I had gone to camp more often. No one took pictures, did they?" She asked hopefully.  
He shook his head. "None that survived to the developing phase. Never did get those clothes back, either."  
"I thought you said you would never tell anyone that story?"  
"No one except you. You I don't mind telling"  
She touched his arm, smiling at him. Champ enjoyed it, looking down at her hand with a smile. Suddenly Trevor was between them, interrupting the moment.  
"Hey, we'd better get out of here. It's getting late." Trevor's voice was hard, with a tinge of anger behind his words.  
Jaclyn noticed, and she shared a glance with Champ. "Trevor, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just... look, it's getting late. Our driver should be getting home to his lovely waitress. Ok. I'll... I'll see you in the limo." Trevor walked away, not able to explain his mood to them. Not able to get Frank and Claire out of his head either.  
Champ and Jaclyn paused together, watching him leave. Champ still held the rose in his hand. Jaclyn smiled at Trevor's reaction, looking hopefully over at Champ.  
"Champ..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Did... Trevor just look jealous to you?"  
Champ watched Trevor's angry stride as he walked back to the limo. "I... think he was." He said in surprise.  
Jaclyn clapped her hands. "Thank you, Champ. It was a great evening."  
"Again, you're welcome, Jaclyn." He couldn't feel bad with her, no matter what Trevor felt. At least, not tonight. Smiling at each other, they turned and walked back across the bridge towards the limo, leaving the glittering skyline of Chicago behind them.  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	10. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Champ was still a little groggy with sleep as he came down the circular stairs of his apartment from the upper floor. He wore sweatpants and no shirt as he stepped into the living room, already brightly lit with the morning sun. He was just about to head for the kitchen for a coffee fix when he heard a soft knock on the front door. With a yawn he walked over, opening the door to find-  
"Jaclyn!... Hi." Champ's face came awake as Jaclyn turned towards him when he opened the door, his face lifting in an enthusiastic smile when he saw the unexpected sight of her at his doorstep.  
Jaclyn's face glowed too, but she usually seemed that way. As she turned towards Champ, her eyes travelled over his muscular body as he stood there shirtless. She paused, watching his chest before she looked up and continued with an awkward but appreciative smile."Umm... hi. Is this a bad time?" She really hoped it wasn't.  
Champ looked down at himself and remembered he didn't have a shirt on. Embarrassed, he turned quickly and grabbed a nearby shirt he had tossed to the floor days ago. He pulled it over his head in a rush before he turned back to Jaclyn, excited to see her. "No. It's not a bad time at all. Come on in. What made you come over?"  
As she stepped in, Jaclyn looked hopefully around the apartment. "Actually... Trevor invited me."  
Champ nodded, suddenly understanding Jaclyn's enthusiasm. He tried to sound encouraging. "That's... great. It's a good sign."  
She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "I hope so."  
Suddenly Trevor's face was peering over Champ's shoulder, making both Champ and Jaclyn jump. How did he just seem to appear out of thin air like that?  
Champ looked over at him. "Trevor... I really wish you wouldn't do that."  
Trevor was all smiles. "Hello mortals! Jackie... Baby, you look great. Glad you came over. This is important, believe me. So. We're all here. Perfect. I haven't' been so pleased since I convinced the good people of the town of Olympia to hold their little contest in the nude. Until I found out it wasn't co-ed. Oh well.Gives new meaning to Bi-athlete" He smiled, but got no response, Jaclyn and Champ blinking because they didn't know what the hell he was talking about.  
Trevor looked at them. "Town of Olympia? Every four years in the nude? Don't you...? Never mind. Before you're time. You're _SO_ young. Anyway, follow me."  
Trevor placed an arm on either of their shoulders, guiding them to the couch, sitting them there at a polite distance from each other. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, turning it around to straddle it and lean his arms on the chair back.  
Champ looked over at Trevor, confused. "Trevor, what's going on?"  
"No talking," Trevor clapped his hands together. "And no more games."  
Champ and Jaclyn shared a worried look, before turning back to Trevor.  
"What games?" They spoke simultaneously and both groaned inwardly at how false it sounded.  
"You both know exactly what I'm talking about. The two of you are pretending." Trevor nodded. "Pretending to not be attracted to each other."  
Jaclyn took a relieved breath. "Oh. That game."  
"Right," Trevor continued. "And that's why I brought you here. To get this all out in the open and resolved. I want you to look each other in the eyes and admit how you really feel."  
Champ paused, uncertain before turning his head to see Jaclyn looking at him. And then he saw it in her eyes. A silent, almost imperceptible pleading for him not to admit anything that would stop the ruse from going on for as long as possible. Champ watched her carefully for a few seconds, the room silent around him. Then he realized what he needed to do. "I... don't think there's any real feelings between us, Trevor." He paused, trying to walk a fine line. It was harder than it seemed to deny an attraction while at the same time implying one. He tried to think carefully. Suddenly Champ laughed, realizing he just had to be... honest. "I mean, I'm attracted to Jaclyn. Who wouldn't be. But it's just that, unfortunately. A simple attraction. That's all."  
Jaclyn nodded a little too eagerly in agreement. "Exactly, Trevor. I'm still hoping this can work out, but I'm not really sure it will. I mean, Champ's tall, he's dark and handsome. He has wonderful... muscles," Jaclyn paused as her mind wandered. "Sorry. What I meant to say is that I feel attracted to him too. But maybe it'll never be more than an unrequited attraction. Maybe," she looked at Champ, sure he understood who her next words referred to, "maybe I just _need more time_."  
Trevor nodded. "You're lying."  
A chill passed through her. "What?"  
"There are some real feelings between you and Champ. I saw them. During that kiss in the park. THAT was real."  
Champ shook his head in relief while also denying Trevor's assertion. "No, I just overreacted Trevor. Got caught up in the moment. It was just.... bad judgement."  
Jaclyn looked at Champ nervously before facing Trevor again, straining to sound casual. "Right. It, it... didn't mean anything."  
Trevor's face was calm, considering their words. "You know, maybe you're right. I suppose I _ could_ be wrong. I mean, I'm just the god of love, right?" He laughed. "What do I know?"  
Champ and Jaclyn laughed too, grateful for the release. "Exactly," Jaclyn said. "It was just a kiss. That's all."  
Trevor smiled at them. "Alright. Prove it."  
Champ coughed. "What?"  
Trevor looked at both of them, waving an unconcerned hand in the air. "I mean if it was just a simple kiss..."  
Jaclyn looked away nervously. "It was."  
Trevor looked at her. "Exactly. So kiss each other again. You and Champ. Right here, right now. If there's nothing there, I'll believe you. Come on. Let loose on a lip lock."  
Champ spoke with a disappointed voice. "Believe me, Trevor. There's nothing there."  
Jaclyn shook her head. "I'm not going to kiss Champ just to make a point." Jaclyn tried to catch her breath, trying to get back in front of the situation and in control again. This was not what she had expected to happen.  
Trevor spoke simply. "If you don't kiss, I'm not helping either of you any more. I mean, what would be the point, right?"  
"Trevor, there's got to be-"  
"Look," Trevor smiled. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."  
Jaclyn paused, blinking at the ultimatum, mind racing as her lips hung open, not knowing what to say. She looked over at Champ.  
Champ was just as unsure, glancing at Jaclyn as she turned towards him. He could see the unspoken change in Jaclyn's expression, asking him to go along with this and kiss her, if that's what it took. As long as it meant she could spend more time with Trevor. With a nervous sigh, he finally resolved himself and shifted to face her.  
Champ looked at Jaclyn and tried to make her feel more comfortable through his expression. It didn't seem to work. He took her hands in his as they rested on her lap. Jaclyn felt her pulse quicken, felt anticipation pass through her. She looked into his eyes. Champ leaned forward slightly, raising a hand but stopping it, not certain it would be appropriate for him to place it on her shoulder. It all seemed so awkward, so different than before. The kiss in the park had been easy. It had happened so fast. He pulled back finally, still reluctant as both he and Jaclyn took a deep breath.  
Still seated in the chair in front of them, Trevor watched carefully, observing every little inflection and movement for any information it might hold. He nodded almost imperceptibly, waiting as a smile grew across his face. He could sense it. Champ and Jaclyn were on the cusp of brighter and better... well, everything.  
This time it was Jaclyn who leaned awkwardly forward. She reached out slowly, sliding her hand onto the back of Champ's neck, softly guiding him towards her. Champ leaned closer, looking into Jaclyn's face as both of them shifted and angled their heads back and forth, trying to figure out who should lean which way for the kiss. Finally Jaclyn giggled, looking up at Champ. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like they had never kissed someone before. She smiled as she looked into his eyes, whispering softly as she tried to calm both of them down.  
"Champ... it's OK. Just kiss me."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah. It's fine. It'll be fine." She tilted her head and brought it forward, her lips parting slightly, still holding a small smile. Champ took a breath and did the same, leaning towards her. Their lips hovered closer, cautious as they paused over the last gap, almost touching. Champ closed his eyes and then....  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Debbie stood in the front doorway, a shocked expression on her face as she held the doorknob in her hand after having pushed open the front door when she entered. It had been left slightly ajar.  
Trevor moaned and hung his head at the interruption, seeing how close Jaclyn and and Champ had been.  
Jaclyn's eyes went wide at the sight of the infuriated Debbie. Champ pulled away from her, his words sputtering as he rose from the couch and stepped towards her. "Debbie, I can explain..."  
Debbie couldn't believe what she had just seen almost happen. "I knew there was something going on last night! I knew you weren't there with Claire. I felt it when I saw you and her together. And I believed you, Champ! You lied to me! How could you do this!"  
Champ rushed over to Debbie, trying to keep her calm. "Debbie, it's not what it looks like. Can I talk to you for a second? Out in the hallway?"  
"I trusted you! I thought we had something and-"  
"Debbie please! I can explain everything if-"  
"Oh you can explain everything!" She slapped a hand against Champ's chest, upset. "This should be good. Let me hear you explain why you were _kissing_ her!"  
"We weren't kissing. Look, just come out here with me. Please." Quickly, Champ led Debbie, still furious, out into the hallway.  
Jaclyn sat on the couch as the noise died down, one hand gripping the seat cushion. She looked around quickly, worried her plan was falling apart. Glancing at Trevor, she realized they were alone, making her nervous. How was Champ going to explain this in a way that Debbie would believe? Or Trevor for that matter? Jaclyn realized he would probably need some help out in the hallway with him.  
"Umm... Trevor. Maybe I should see, you know. See if Champ needs a little help. With Debbie." Jaclyn nodded totally still for a moment, before darting across the room and into the hallway.  
Trevor was left in the apartment, smiling to himself and not getting up. "Perfect."  
  
  
Champ and Debbie were still arguing in the hallway outside. Debbie was still furious. "Champ, if you want to break up with me and see other people, that's fine! Just tell me to my face instead of-"  
Champ shook his head. "It's not what you think."  
Debbie glared at him, eyes wide. "Not what I think?! YOU WERE KISSING HER!"  
Champ looked down, embarrassed. "Technically we didn't actually kiss."  
"I don't believe this! It was close enough! You can't deny it anymore Champ! I'm not a fool. I saw it! I saw you about to-... Wait! What's she doing out here?" Debbie looked away and rolled her eyes as Jaclyn joined them out in the hallway.  
"Debbie," Jaclyn whispered softly, trying to keep her voice down so Trevor couldn't hear them through the open door. "Champ's right. He's telling you the truth. This is all a lie. A plan he's helping me with. I'm not attracted to Champ. I'm attracted to Trevor."  
Debbie laughed derisively. "I'm supposed to believe that?!"  
Champ looked closely into Debbie's eyes, nodding. "Yes. That's what I'm trying to tell you. There's more going on. It's not what it looks like. Let me... let _US_ try to explain it to you. Please. See, it all started when-"  
  
  
The three of them kept their voices low as they talked out in the hallway. They need not have bothered. Trevor sat alone in the apartment, vaguely able to hear the three of them whispering but not even bothering to listen. He didn't seem very concerned at all. As he sat there patiently, he began to whistle the tune of "If I only had a brain."  
Unseen in the hallway outside, the intense whispering back and forth stopped. Then Debbie, a confused expression on her face, poked her head in through the open doorway to look at Trevor. Smiling, Trevor waved at her. Debbie pulled her head back out of sight, whispering with Champ and Jaclyn again. Trevor continued to whistle, as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening.  
  
  
"Him?" Debbie was saying with disbelief. "You're attracted to him? All this to get close to Trevor? Isn't he... nuts?"  
Jaclyn smiled. "Absolutely."  
Champ pleaded with Debbie. "See? It's all perfectly innocent. You've seen me kiss people in plays before. This is sort of the same thing. Now do you understand?"  
She looked at Champ angrily. "This is all..." Debbie scowled, considering it. "....sort of cool."  
Champ blinked. "Really?"  
"Yeah. All this, doing all this to get Trevor and Jaclyn together. It's sort of... sweet. In a manipulative, deceitful, underhanded sort of way." Debbie looked over at Jaclyn. "You must care about Trevor a lot."  
Jaclyn nodded. "I do. More than you know. So. You're not going to blow our cover? You won't tell Trevor?"  
"Tell him? No, I won't tell him. In fact," Debbie looked at Champ, excitement in her eyes. "I want to help. Give me a part."  
Champ instantly shook his head when he realized what she was implying. "Oh no!"  
"Please Champ? Come on, you've seen my work. You _know_ I'm a good actress. Write me in."  
Champ stared at her, saying nothing. Jaclyn broke in, hopefully before Debbie could notice."Umm... Debbie. I think Champ and I can handle it."  
Debbie looked back at Champ. " But I want to help!"  
Champ strained to sound grateful. "Thanks, but me and Jaclyn are doing fine..."  
Debbie spoke more forcefully. "You were almost kissing her! I think you owe me a little here."  
Champ still said nothing as Jaclyn answered. "It's not that we don't appreciate the offer..."  
Debbie could tell Champ wasn't going to go along with it by his silence, angering her a little. Her face hardened. "Give me a part or I'm telling Trevor."  
Jaclyn's eyes panicked. "Champ, give her a part!"  
As Debbie stepped closer, Champ was backed against the wall both figuratively and literally. He finally sighed and gave in. "OK..."  
Debbie clapped happily. "Great!"  
Champ whispered instructions to her. "But this is what you're going to do. Exactly this, no improv. Go in and say I'm breaking up with you. Because I'm not sure of my feelings for Jaclyn. But remember. Don't get carried away. Keep it simple!"  
  
  
Debbie stormed back into the apartment with as much subtlety as a hurricane. "I can't believe the two of you! Fine! if that's what you want," she grabbed for her coat with a flourish, before realizing she hadn't brought one. "Then I'll leave!"  
Trevor watched as all three of them came back into the room. "Wait. What happened?"  
Debbie waved an angry hand at Champ, voice dripping with scorn. "He says he needs space! Say's he needs to explore his feelings. Feelings for... for her! They both were out there just now trying to convince me to step aside. Well fine! I've never been so humiliated! I know when I'm not wanted! I know when I'm not loved!"  
Champ moaned silently, cringing at how much she was overdoing this. He looked cautiously over at Trevor to see if he was believing it. He seemed to be. Champ's eyes widened in amazement at what Debbie was doing. They would be lucky if she didn't start biting the door frame. He caught Trevor's eye and tried to cover for it by circling his finger around his ear and mouthing the word 'crazy' for only Trevor to see.  
Debbie suddenly turned from Trevor to face Champ, making him drop his gesture quickly. "But Champ... please. Before I leave and walk out of you're life. Let me say... this one thing." Debbie strained for tears that wouldn't come.  
Jaclyn closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, not wanting to see anymore. Just wanting it to finish.  
Debbie touched Champ's cheek. "I know you'll come back to me, Champ. I know it. We're destined... to be together." Trying to appear angry, she reached back and slapped him hard across the face. "Because you'll realize someday what you've lost, baby!"  
Champ said nothing, rubbing his cheek and wondering why it was everyone seemed to want to slap him these days.  
After one final, anguished gasp, Debbie turned with a flourish and left through the doorway in a showy huff. The silence after seemed more pronounced in the absence of Debbie's voice. After a few seconds, both Champ and Jaclyn let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.  
Trevor sat there, still as a statue, before he smiled and turned to Champ and Jaclyn as if nothing had happened. "So. Where were we? Right. You two love birds were about to kiss each other."  
Champ and Jaclyn shared a tired look. Both shook their heads as Champ finally spoke. "I don't think so, Trevor. the mood is definitely gone."  
Jaclyn agreed. "Right. I think I'd better go." She turned to Trevor, a glint in her eye. "Umm, can we talk later Trevor? Try to figure all this out?"  
Trevor nodded. "Sure. Whatever you need."  
She smiled. "Thanks. Great. I'll... call you then." With that she turned for the door, but not before stopping one more time. "Goodbye, Trevor. And... goodbye Champ." She shared a smile of sympathy with him, happy they had survived the situation.  
Champ felt himself flush as Jaclyn smiled at him. He spoke fondly. "Goodbye, Jaclyn."  
Then she was gone, leaving Champ standing there with his hands on his hips, trying to make sense of all that had happened. Without a single look towards Trevor, he started towards the stairs that led up to his bedroom. Quickly Trevor darted out of his chair and across the room, stepping in front of Champ before he could go up. Trevor had a pleased look on his face as he looked up at Champ.  
"Champ, my man. Admit it. You wanted to kiss her."  
Champ looked at Trevor and felt the honesty in his words. "Yeah. Yeah I did."  
Trevor nodded. "I knew I was right. She felt the same thing, even if Debbie interrupted you. I'm going to make this happen. I promise."  
Champ paused, wondering if Trevor could really deliver on that promise. Even knowing what he knew, for half a moment Champ believed him. Without saying anything more he pushed past Trevor and headed upstairs. Trevor stayed where he was and watched him go up, drawing back an imaginary bow and shooting it into his back. With a satisfied laugh, he turned away and headed for the kitchen.  
  
  
Somewhere a phone rang several times, before there was a click of someone picking it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Champ? Are you there?"  
There was a pause. "Yeah. It's me."  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yeah. I just checked when I picked up the phone. Trevor's not here."  
"Good. We need to talk."  
  
  
Claire paused as she typed into her computer quietly, sitting in her office. She was alone, having come in on the spur of the moment to work on her book. Then she had heard someone talking. Claire listened carefully and realized the voice she was hearing was Jaclyn in the hallway outside. She was talking on the phone at the reception desk. Claire tried to stay quiet, listening for a few seconds as she glanced towards the door of her office where it remained open slightly.  
  
  
Jaclyn took a breath, still a little flustered by the close call in Champ's apartment. She sat down at the chair behind her desk, eyes glancing down the hallway before her, keeping an eye out for Claire.  
"Wow. That was a close one," she said. "I thought we were finished. I can't believe we pulled it off."  
Champ chuckled. "I know. I'm still trying to catch my breath. I told you she was a bad actress."  
"Yeah. I didn't realize how bad an actress Debbie was until she tried to help us. Do you think Trevor noticed?"  
  
  
Claire couldn't help herself, listening even more closely when she realized it was Jaclyn talking with Champ on the phone. With a smile she got up and edged closer to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly she paused, feeling a little bit guilty at what she was doing. _I shouldn't,_ she thought to herself, starting to turn. Then she turned quickly back. _ But I'm going to anyway._ She thought it would be invaluable to listen to the conversation, hoping to gain some insight to help her get Champ and Jaclyn together, even if she was only hearing half of the conversation. Claire listened carefully.  
  
  
"I was so nervous, Champ. Thank you for almost kissing me by the way. I know it was... it was probably asking a lot."  
"No. Not at all, Jaclyn. Believe me. Not a problem."  
"Well, hopefully it was enough to convince Trevor to keep helping me try to win you. I'm really enjoying the time I've spent with him. I think were getting closer. Who knows where that could lead. Still, that was too close a call when Debbie showed up unexpected like that. She almost ruined the whole thing. If Trevor ever found out what we're doing-"  
"No. I don't think he figured it out. He's too fixated on getting you and me together. You know how persistent he can be."  
Jaclyn smiled. "One of his most endearing qualities." She swallowed. "Still... I've been thinking."  
Champ felt a dread pass through him. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like what was coming. "What is it, Jaclyn?"  
  
  
  


NEXT PAGE 


	11. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Jaclyn paused, finding this more difficult to say than she would have anticipated. Her voice was soft, strained. "I just think... I don't want to lie to Trevor anymore."  
Champ lowered his head, taking a sad breath as he held the phone to his ear. "I see. So you want to tell him the truth?"  
"Yes. Well... not the whole truth. But pretending to be interested in you, I don't know if I can do that anymore. It doesn't feel right. I want to concentrate more on Trevor."  
Champ didn't know what to say. He'd been right. He didn't like where this had gone. "So. What do we do?"  
"This has gone too far, Champ. It's time to end it."  
A long pause. "OK."  
"But, I don't want Trevor to find out about what we did."  
Champ nodded slowly. "I... I understand. We'll figure something out."  
"Well, I think we could always say you're going back to Debbie. We could stage it that way. We'll get me, you, Debbie, and Trevor all in one place. Then you could explain that you gave us a try. You really did. But you realized that even though you... you like me, you really don't have any romantic feelings for me." Jaclyn waited for Champ's response.  
"Right," he said softly. "Umm, right. Yeah. No romantic feelings."  
She contiued. "I mean, seeing what a ham Debbie was today, I'm sure she'd love to do it."  
Champ's voice was level. "I don't doubt it." He closed his eyes tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Jaclyn paused, thinking about it. Her voice was quiet as she replied, and not as certain as it should be. "Yeah. I'm... I'm sure. Besides, maybe after Trevor sees my unrequited love for you, I can still win him over as he comforts me. You know, the heart broken dumpee pushed aside for another. What do you think...? Champ? Are you still there?"  
Silence for a moment. "Yeah, I'm here. I know what you're getting at. Heart broken. That'll be easy enough."  
"So you'll call Debbie? See when we can do this?"  
"Yeah. I'll call her this afternoon. We'll figure something out. Umm, I'd better go."  
"OK," Jaclyn seemed subdued. Her words were unexpectedly awkward as she said them. "Yeah. Me too. I'd need to get out of here before Claire shows up. Thank you again."  
"Jaclyn?"  
"Yes?"  
He paused. "It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?"  
She smiled. "It was. It really was. All of it. Even if it doesn't... well, it was fun Champ. Thank you."  
Champ smiled too. "You're welcome. I'll... call you tonight."  
She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Ok. Bye."  
Slowly Jaclyn hung up the phone and looked at it, not certain why she felt a little sad that the little ruse they had been running was coming to an end so soon. Glancing up at the hallway, she didn't see Claire anywhere in sight, and she decided to make a run for it. Grabbing her things, Jaclyn hurried down the hall, leaving the desk empty and silent behind her for several seconds.  
The door to Claire's office slowly opened, and she looked carefully around to make sure Jaclyn was gone. She stared in shock at what she'd heard. Quickly Claire grabbed her things, leaving the computer on and rushing off to find Trevor.  
  
  
Trevor answered his door.  
"Claire! What are you doing here Sparky? Manage to tear yourself from some somatic sack time with 'hammer man' Frank? Or was it the couch this time? The kitchen sink? Linen closet? Bowl of Jello? Observation deck of the Sears tower?"  
Claire pushed past Trevor and into the apartment, her expression serious. "Trevor, we need to talk."  
Trevor gave her a look, wondering what was going on. Slowly he closed the door. "Ohhh... kay." He followed her into the apartment. "What have I done now?"  
"Nothing Trevor. It's not you." She looked around the apartment. "Are you alone?"  
"Yeah. But I have somewhere I have to be later, so we'll have to skip the foreplay..." He began to lift his shirt before stopping with a smile, noticing she wasn't in the mood for jokes.  
"Trevor, this is serious."  
He paused, realizing she meant it. "Sure. Fire away."  
"I was at my office when I overheard Jaclyn on the phone outside. She didn't know I was there. She was talking to Champ."  
"Don't worry Claire. It's ok to be a little voyeuristic sometimes. Was it a steamy conversation? Was your credit card charged by the minute?"  
Claire gave him a sad look. "Trevor, its all a lie. All of it. Jaclyn has just been using Champ as an excuse to spend time with you so that maybe you would fall in love with her. Champ's in on it too. I'm sorry, Trevor."  
Trevor smiled, not surprised. "I know."  
Claire looked at him, shocked. Her voice was suddenly angry. "You _KNOW_?"  
"Yeah. Of course I know. I've known all along. I'm the god of love. Don't you think I've played every game in the book over the last 5000 years?"  
Claire sputtered, not sure what to yell at him first. "Trevor! You knew about this? I was wrong. It was you! Why have you let it continue?"  
"It's all just part of the game of love, Claire. It's-"  
"This isn't a game, Trevor! These are our friends! Jaclyn could get hurt! She's a real breathing person Trevor. With real feelings for you, or what she thinks are real feelings for you. Fragile, hopeful, caring feelings that you can't just toy with or move around like a pawn in a chess match! She's not just some target, some bead to slide on your string to keep score!"  
"I know that, Claire. I know how she feels about me. But I also know there's something real between her and Champ, and-"  
"And so you're leading her on?!"  
"I'm not leading her on. I've never done anything but try to steer her towards Champ."  
"But you know she's only acting to get close to you! That's leading her on, Trevor!"  
His voice rose in response to hers. "Jaclyn only thinks she's acting, Claire! But those feelings are real. And I know Champ feels the same way-"  
"You can't just use people like this, Trevor. And I won't let you. It's over. I'm telling them that we know." She turned angrily to leave.  
"Claire, wait!" He sped around her, spreading himself over the door and blocking her path.  
"Get out of my way, Trevor."  
"No, wait. Just hear me out. Please."  
Claire calmly reached into her purse and started to walk away from the door, grabbing her cell phone. She quickly typed in Jaclyn's number, making Trevor's eyes go wide.  
"Jaclyn, hi. This is Claire. I needed to tell you-"  
Trevor suddenly sped past, grabbing the phone from Claire's ear. Claire instantly turned and bolted for the door as if she knew that was exactly what Trevor would do. With a laugh she thought she had reached it but Trevor was too fast for her, blocking it again.  
"Trevor!"  
He lifted the phone to his ear, the line still open. "Jaclyn? Hello?" He shook his head and turned it off. "The current temperature is 76 degrees."  
Claire looked at him. "This is not the sort of thing I would tell her over the phone. Some of us actually care about people's feelings."  
"Claire, please. Hear me out."  
"Listening to you's not really high on my priority list right now, Trevor. It's a couple of slots beneath simply strangling you." Claire glared at him. "Are you going to _lock_ me up?"  
Trevor thought about it, trying not to smile. "Would you be _into_ it if I locked you up?"  
Claire turned, stepping towrads the windows. "This place has a fire escape, doesn't it?"  
"Fine." Trevor surrendered, stepping aside and opening the door for her as he tossed her back her cell phone. "Here. Take it."  
Claire looked at him. "Thank you, Trevor." She started to walk out.  
"Let me just ask you one question, Claire."  
She stopped, before turning slowly towards him. "What." she said angrily, waiting for the question.  
"That first day at Taggerty's. You saw something between them. You can't deny that. Otherwise you would never have gone along with this in the first place."  
Claire sighed. "Well... maybe I did see something. But things are different now."  
"No, they're not. They're on the cusp. You know how it is between friends, Claire. Between co-workers, doctors, patients etc. I think their too used to the inertia of being friends. It's scary to risk that. Objects at rest stay at rest."  
"Yeah, and objects in motion tend to crash into each other, Trevor."  
"Look, I just need a little more time. One of them will admit their real feelings. Then the other will follow. One of them will crack. I know it. I thought I had them today when I almost got them to kiss, but then Debbie ruined it all. But it'll work! I know it will! If we just give them time to figure it out. Just one more day. Twenty four hours. That's all I'm asking."  
Claire paused. "One more day? That's all?"  
"Absolutely."  
Claire reluctantly conceeded. "Fine. One more day. But only one. Then we try to break it to her gently that you're not interested in her."  
"Thank you, Claire. I know what I'm doing. I'm an old pro at these games."  
"I really hope that's true Trevor. For Jaclyn's sake." She started to leave, but stopped, turning to him again. "So let me get this straight. Jaclyn was faking being attracted to Champ because she's attracted to you. Champ was faking _not_ being attracted to Jaclyn because he actually was. And you were faking that you didn't know that they were faking because you think they're really not faking at all. And now you want me to fake that I don't know what I know you know about what they know." She tried to double check it all in her head. "Right. So is there anyone here who isn't faking?"  
Trevor smiled. "I could always ask Frank about your sex life. But his answer might not be so flattering."  
Claire glared at him. "Goodbye, Trevor." He started to close the door behind her, but she pushed it open, sticking her face back in. "_ONE_ day. That's all."  
Trevor nodded. "I understand."  
"Fine," Claire said, before she turned and left.  
Trevor finally closed the door behind her, taking a breath.  
"Whew. That was close." He walked away.  
  
  
The sky was just beginning to get dark outside Jaclyn's apartment as she laughed, sitting there with Champ and Debbie. They were all going over the basics of the 'breakup' scene tomorrow between Jaclyn and Champ, trying to figure out what to expect. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and, still giggling, Jaclyn got up and went to answer it. She was shocked to find Trevor waiting in the hallway outside.  
Quickly Jaclyn moved into the hall to join him, closing the door behind her and stepping away from it before Trevor could notice Champ and Debbie inside.  
"Trevor, what are you doing here?"  
Trevor looked at Jaclyn carefully, trying to think about how to phrase this. "Jaclyn, could we go for a walk?"  
"Sure... sure Trevor." Jaclyn felt nervous, not liking unexpected surprises where she had no idea what was going on. "I'd love to. Let's go."  
Trevor looked at her door. "Don't you need to lock up first?"  
"No. Claire doesn't pay me enough to have anything worth stealing. Let's go, Trevor."  
He smiled, knowing that wasn't true. "Then why do you do it?"  
Jaclyn leaned into him, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Perks..."  
She led him away after one more nervous glance at her front door, walking with him down the hallway and taking the first flight of steps down.  
After a moment the door opened fractionally, and Champ snuck a glance out, just catching a glimpse of Jaclyn and Trevor leaving. He carefully closed the door again.  
Champ turned to Debbie as they stood in Jaclyn's apartment. They had both gone silent when they had heard Trevor's voice outside speaking with Jaclyn. But now Champ took a deep breath. "It's OK. We can talk now. They're gone."  
Debbie laughed. "Trevor does show up unexpectedly. A little like love I guess."  
Champ didn't seem to hear, moving over to the window and watching patiently. After a few moments, he saw the the two of them, stepping out of the building and walking away down the sidewalk and into the shadows. As Champ watched them leave, he felt an empty feeling of longing grow inside him. He sighed. If this worked in the end, he would be seeing Trevor and Jaclyn together far more often. And Jaclyn would never know how he really felt. He had to admit that Jaclyn and Trevor did seem to be getting closer. But somehow he didn't want Jaclyn walking away with Trevor, he wanted her walking away with him. Hadn't the two of them grown closer too?   
Sadly, Champ let the curtain slip shut as he turned back to Debbie. As he looked at her, it occurred to him that he had never felt the same way for Debbie as he did for Jaclyn. And he never would.  
Debbie was oblivious to Champ's reaction, instead leaning over and taking a quick peek through the curtains herself. "So. They're going for a walk. Not bad. Jaclyn may get her god yet." Debbie smiled as she turned back and put her arms around Champ. "Then she'll have Trevor, you'll have me, and everyone will be happy."  
"Yeah," Champ said distantly. He didn't even see Debbie in front of him. Instead he was remembering. Remembering Jaclyn smiling and laughing with him over the past few nights as they had worked on this. Why did he feel like time was running out?  
Debbie kissed him lightly on the lips. "This is a nice thing you're doing, Champ. Helping Jaclyn and everything. So. The plan for tomorrow. Could we go over my motivation again?"  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	12. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


Outside, Trevor and Jaclyn walked beside each other slowly, neither saying a word. The sky above continued to darken as they moved through the dimness around the sidewalk. Trevor smiled over at her.  
"Can I ask you something, Jaclyn?"  
"Sure, Trevor."  
He looked at her carefully. "How important do you think true love is?"  
She smiled warmly at him. "The most important thing in the world..."  
Trevor nodded. "But how important? I mean, more important than money?"  
"Sure."  
"Fame? Success?"  
"Yes and... yes." She said brightly, enjoying that she was alone with him.  
Trevor smiled at her. "More important than a delusion?"  
Jaclyn's brow furrowed, not understanding. "What do you mean?"  
"Is real love more important than a fantasy?"  
"I guess..." Jaclyn spoke carefully, unsure what he referred to.  
"Jaclyn, who do you think I am?"  
She replied without hesitation. "You're Cupid, the god of love. Who else?"  
"No, be honest with me."  
"I am being honest, Trevor." Jaclyn said simply.  
He had to smile at her faith in him. "You mean you honestly believe I'm Cupid? You never question it?"  
She teased him. "Well, maybe sometimes..."  
Trevor nodded. "Claire questions it all the time. Kinda what she does for a living. I don't think she's ever believed me for a second. Not even one. Sometimes I wish... she were more like you."  
A warmth passed through her. Jaclyn looked at him closely, leaning in, sincerity in her eyes. "I'm not Claire, Trevor. I'll never treat you like she does. Maybe because I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."  
Trevor smiled to himself as he thought about it. "Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if Claire did believe me. If I could change things to where she was certain I was Cupid. But then it hits me. If she did believe, she wouldn't be... Claire. Not really. Not the Claire I know..."  
"I guess..." Jaclyn said softly. "Trevor, there will always be people who'll never see you as anything more than a psychotic. That's part of being mortal. Part of being human. Part of just being. People who's mind you'll never change, and... there will be people who's mind doesn't need changing in the first place. Because they believe. Because they care about you. They see more. More than a delusion. Because they like you for who you are now, not for what they want you to be." Jaclyn looked away. "Like me..."  
"So you're saying that if I cling to the image of what I want Claire to be, instead of who she is, then that would be a fantasy."  
Jaclyn paused, thinking about what he was saying. She wondered if Trevor were finally questioning his unacknowledged feelings for Claire.  
Trevor looked at Jaclyn, waiting for an answer. Momentarily lost in his eyes, she finally remembered to give one.  
"Umm...yeah, Trevor. I think so."  
Trevor hoped he was making her see. Making her understand how Champ felt about her, how important it was. And about how Jaclyn felt in return. "Jaclyn, is loving a fantasy more important than accepting a 'real' person, a real love right under your nose? Even if that person isn't the one in your mind?"  
Jaclyn looked at him. Maybe Trevor really was ready to get over Claire after all, get over his expectations. "Absolutely, Trevor. Sometimes what's 'real' between two people is more important than what we wished were there with someone else."  
Trevor looked away. "I've seen a lot of things. That does tend to happen when you're immortal. I've seen a lot of people live entire lives... alone. Without love." Trevor seemed distarcted for a moment, but he blinked it off. "Love's a precious thing, Jaclyn. Fragile. Unexplainable. Unstoppable. Wonderful. Someone should think hard, before turning their back on it. When someone truly loves you, don't just ignore it."  
Jaclyn smiled. "Exactly."  
Trevor smiled back, hoping he had made his point. "Good to remember..."  
Happily, she agreed. "For both of us..." She looked away, still enjoying his company. "True love, Trevor. I'll find it someday. You will too."  
Trevor laughed. "Not in this mortality."  
"Don't be so sure," Jaclyn looked up into his eyes. "Sometimes all it takes is faith. Sometimes you just have to believe."  
"Maybe..." he said with a smile.  
Jaclyn looked down, going into what she and Champ had worked out to tell Trevor. "I needed to ask a favor, Trevor. I spoke a little with Champ, ummm.... earlier. He said he wanted to meet me. Tomorrow at Taggerty's. He wanted you to come too. Something about it being time we worked all this out. Get what we feel for each other out in the open. Will you come?"  
Jaclyn could already see the 'breakup' scene she and Champ had worked on playing out in her head.  
"Sure. I'll be there Jackie whoa. Count on it. I wouldn't be the god of love if I wasn't." He smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Trevor."  
Jaclyn looked at the darkened street around them, both of them alone. "You know, I sort of like this. Being here with you, Trevor. Without all the light, all the noise, all the people."  
"Being out here with you is a good thing, Jaclyn. There's a lot that can be said for peace and quiet." Trevor leaned casually back against the front of a car parked on the curb.  
Suddenly a blaring car alarm screeched loudly from under the hood as Trevor jumped back from it. The car's headlights began to flash on and off. Jaclyn and Trevor stood exposed in the glare, frozen in surprise.  
"Trevor what, what do we...?" Jaclyn laughed, not knowing what to say.  
Trevor couldn't decide. "Ummm, I think we'd... we'd better go. Come on. Just walk fast!" He held her by the shoulders as he led her away stiffly. Finally they couldn't help it, breaking into a run down the middle of the street, laughing all the way back to Jaclyn's building. Behind them the car continued to blare and flash repeatedly as the confused owner came out of the building it was parked in front of, wondering what had happened.  
  
  
Trevor walked into Taggerty's the next day. Champ was already there. The rest of the bar was basically empty, only a few other employees cleaning up after a noon rush. Looking around, Trevor saw that Champ was the only one to arrive so far, so he moved over to him.  
"Champ! The big Champ. Summer camp Champ! My man! I'm here. So what's up? Why did you ask me to come? Everything okay with the lovey and the dovey between the two love birds? Where's Jaclyn?"  
"Umm, she's not here yet, Trevor. I'm glad you came. I wanted to tell you both something. So I could come clean."  
"Ok..." Trevor said carefully as he took off his coat and tossed it onto the bar. "Fire away. Lay it on me."  
"That woman in the restaurant a couple of nights ago. Remember? Debbie?"  
"Yeah. You're sheer stocking stalker alien space wife slash scrambled egg?"  
"Yeah, that one. I told you she was crazy. She's not."  
"That's a judgement call if I ever-"  
"Trevor, I mean that we're... we're really dating."  
"Dating? You and Debbie?"  
Champ nodded.  
Trevor tried to sound encouraging. "Hey, so you were playing the field before, big deal. But you don't need to any more. It's over. I'm sure Jaclyn will understand that. No problem."  
"You don't understand, Trevor. I made up all that stuff about her being a crazy ex-girlfriend. She's a crazy current girlfriend. I know I should have told Jaclyn I was already involved. But I wanted to.... I guess I wanted to see how I felt about... I wanted to give Jaclyn a shot, you know?"  
"Yeah," Trevor said softly. "Hey, I understand. You're following your heart, man."  
Champ looked at him. "That's why I have to tell Jaclyn the truth. That I'm going back to Debbie."  
"You're what?" Trevor tried to sound surprised, doing an acting job of his own. "No. That's can't be right."  
"It is right," Champ did his best to put some sincerity in his voice. "I'm going back to Debbie. I wanted to tell everyone at once. Look, I'm sorry, Trevor. This didn't end up like you had planned. Wait... she's here." Champ looked over to the front door.  
Claire and Jaclyn entered Taggerty's together, laughing softly as they came through the door. Claire stayed back as Jaclyn came forward and walked eagerly up to Champ.  
Trevor began to move over to the bar as he watched the two of them carefully, studying their expressions. Champ's face seemed to light up when Jaclyn had entered the room. Trevor could also so the affection in Jaclyn's eyes as she looked at Champ. Trevor smiled slightly as he seated himself on a barstool, liking what he saw. Claire slowly walked a discreet perimeter around Champ and Jaclyn so as not to interrupt. Moving closer to Trevor, she slid onto the barstool next to his, watching Champ and Jaclyn patiently.  
"Champ. Hi." Jaclyn felt nervous as she looked up into Champ's eyes, smiling at his familiar face. He was sweet for doing this. She just hoped she didn't flub her lines. "I'm here. What did you want to see me about?" Jaclyn looked at him, expression hopeful.  
Champ smiled, realizing she was playing her part fairly well. "Not yet. I'm still waiting for someone else."  
Jaclyn pretended to not understand. "Who?"  
Champ looked up, spotting someone. "Her." His voice sounded almost disappointed as he watched Debbie come into Taggerty's. He had almost wished she wouldn't come. "Guess we won't have to wait after all."  
Jaclyn turned around, looking back at Champ with a mixture of confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. A very convincing performance. "You invited Debbie?"  
"Yeah. It's time to clear all this up." Champ looked over Jaclyn's shoulder as Debbie walked over to them. "Hello, Debbie. I'm glad you agreed to come."  
"I _must_ be insane, since I'm technically not talking to either of you." Debbie tried her best to sound angry, but it wasn't quite coming across, instead sounding stilted and hollow. Without pause, she went past the lines they had planned, obviously opting for a bigger part. "You're lucky I came at all. After the humiliation you two have put me through. There's only so much I can take, Champ. SO whatever you think it is that is important enough to drag me into the same room with her, get on with it. Let me tell you, it had better be good."  
Champ paused, rolling his eyes. "....right. Could you just sit down please? There's something I need to say."  
With a dissapointed look, Debbie stepped away from him to take a seat. She had wanted to say more, but oh well. Champ stood in front of the four of them. Trevor and Claire were at the bar. Jaclyn and Debbie sat at different tables, a noticeable space between them.  
As Claire and Trevor sat side by side, he leaned over to whisper softly into her ear. "Trust me, Claire. Jaclyn will stop this or Champ won't be able to go through with it. One of them will crack."  
She whispered back. "I really hope so, Trevor."  
Everyone waited patiently as Champ stood there, trying to compose his thoughts.  
Champ finally looked up at all of them. He had acted in plays before. Recited lines in front of hundreds of people. Even worked on a television show. But somehow he found that doing this was harder. His heart warmed when he saw Jaclyn watching him. He knew what he had to say, but he didn't want to. It felt as if he were losing something. Something important. Something precious.  
"Well, I guess... I brought you all here because... First off, to apologize to Debbie. And to you too, Jaclyn. Because I've been lying to you. I lied when I said Debbie was a nut I'm not dating any more. I actually have been dating her. Still am. Have been the entire time. We never stopped."  
Jaclyn looked nervously over at Debbie, as if afraid she knew what was coming. "But...why? Why didn't you... You could have been honest with me, Champ. You could have just told me I wasn't as important to you as you are to me. Why did you lie about it? I... I don't understand." Her voice sounded worried.  
"Because," Champ was saying what they had agreed to in general terms. But for this part at least he found that he didn't have to work too hard to sound sincere as he took a step towards her. "Because I wanted to find out, Jaclyn. About you and me. Because I wanted to see... if there could be anything between us. I think the world of you. I'm happier when I'm around you. So I took a chance, risked my feelings, to see if you felt the same way."  
Jaclyn managed to seem hurt at what apparently was coming. "But?"  
Champ continued, not looking at either of them. "I tried. I really did. I tried everything I could to make the relationship work. But sometimes it doesn't. No matter how much you want it to. And I realized something. In the end you just have to accept things the way they are. And I had to tell you. Tell all of you."  
Champ looked at Debbie. "So... Debbie." Champ took her hands, bringing her out of her seat and standing her in front of him. Debbie took a breath, preparing for her joyous outburst where she would take him back. Champ swallowed as he faced her. "Debbie. I've got to be honest with you. What I wanted to tell you is..."  
Trevor tensed slightly. He could see the indecision in Champ's face right up to the end. The moment had come. The moment when Champ would either follow his heart, or lock it away, unrequited.  
Champ tried again. "Well, what I wanted to tell you was..." He looked deeply into Debbie's eyes, searching for several seconds. Searching for himself. "Debbie, I... don't love you. I'm in love with Jaclyn..."  
Trevor smiled. Claire sighed, realizing they had gone past the point of no return. Jaclyn looked up at Champ in total shock, not saying a word. She didn't know what was happening, what she was hearing.  
Champ waited, looking into Debbie's face. After a few moments her entire face seemed to somehow crumble without changing one iota, stunned by what he had just said. She looked at Champ with genuine hurt in her eyes as her face changed subtly, almost invisible to view. She didn't speak. Shocked, her eyes seemed to wilt, glittering tears just beginning to well up. Debbie's lip quivered almost imperceptibly. She would never be this good an actress. Her whispered words were soft, desperate.  
"Wh... what?"  
Champ looked sadly into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't. But I can't do this any more. I can't lie to you. I think... I love Jaclyn."  
Debbie looked away, for once speechless.  
Trevor blinked in surprise, not realizing how hurt Debbie would be. Claire's face was sad as she felt Debbie's reaction.   
Debbie turned from Champ, wiping her cheek. "I was right, wasn't I? You weren't faking what I saw."  
"No," Champ looked down, not knowing how to phrase it delicately. "No, I wasn't."  
Jaclyn rose from her chair, walking over to Champ's side and grabbing his arm. "Champ... can I talk to you for a second?"  
"No," Debbie interrupted softly. "No, you don't need to, Jaclyn. I think I knew. Deep down... I knew." More tears fell down Debbie's face as she slowly grabbed her coat and purse.  
"I... think I'd better go," Debbie said. She didn't even look at Champ as she headed for the door.  
"Debbie, wait. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm-"  
Before Champ could finish, Debbie was gone. Suddenly Jaclyn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the side, whispering frantically. "Champ! What are you doing?"  
"Jaclyn, please listen. I was being totally honest-"  
"Honesty wasn't in the plan! What were you thinking?"  
"That I love you, Jaclyn. That I had to tell you because I can't stop thinking about you. So maybe I wasn't thinking, but I wanted you to know."  
Jaclyn shook her head in worry and confusion, not knowing what to do, what to say. "So you tell me here? What about the plan? What if Trevor finds out?"  
Trevor finally spoke up, having overheard from where he remained seated. "Jaclyn I already know. I knew all along."  
Jaclyn's eyes went wide when she looked at Trevor, not expecting that. It seemed like shock after shock was being directed her way. Assumption after assumption shattered around her, taking away anything solid under her feet. "You knew all along how I felt about you, Trevor?"  
Awkwardly, Trevor tried to explain. "Well... I knew you had a crush on me-"  
Jaclyn closed her eyes, wounded by that statement. She looked down. "A crush," she said softly. "All you saw...was a crush."  
"Yeah," Trevor said. "But I also saw how you and Champ felt about each other. Don't you see how great that is? A wonderful thing has just presented itself to both of you. _Love_. You two belong together. I just wanted to help you see that. You do see that... don't you?" Trevor called out to her when she didn't answer. "Jaclyn?"  
When Jaclyn looked back up at all of them, they all realized that she was crying. Her face was filled with sorrow and devastation.  
Champ tried to reach a comforting hand to her, but held back, surprised. "Jaclyn... what's..."  
Jaclyn couldn't stop the soft sob that broke past her lips, feeling it rise inside her from the pit of her stomach. She was so overcome she could barely think. It had all fallen apart. Her hopes, her dreams of being with Trevor, they were all a lie from the start. Like all of it had been. It hit her with a force that made her sob again. It would never happen. Her and Trevor. Ever. It had all meant nothing. Her feelings, her heart, had meant nothing. The tears filled her eyes even more, she could barely see.  
"Trevor, I thought that..." her whisper was anguished, almost indiscernible. "I thought you.... that we...."  
Jaclyn couldn't take any more, and she stepped away from Champ and ran from the bar, weeping openly. Champ stood there, feeling totally helpless, unable to take it back or make it better.  
Trevor and Claire watched Jaclyn leave, running outside. His hand gripped the bar as he leaned forward as if to follow, but he paused, not knowing if he should. Blinking several times, his lips hung slightly open in shock, not having expected Jaclyn's reaction. Claire turned to him when he spoke.  
"Wha... what just happened?" he asked her.  
"Game's over, Trevor." She whispered acidly at him. "Well played, Eros." Without another word Claire quickly got up, going after Jaclyn.  
Champ and Trevor were left alone in the bar, both of them still stunned. Slowly, Trevor rose from his seat and walked over to Champ. Champ was silent for a moment, trying to take it all in. It was over. He had tried desperately for it not to be, but it still was. He looked over at Trevor.  
Trevor still seemed shell shocked as he watched where Jaclyn had gone. He thought about how badly his entire plan had turned out. He had misjudged from the beginning. And people had gotten hurt because of it. Some god of love he was. Sadly, Trevor turned to Champ. Champ spoke softly.  
"Trevor, I didn't expect this. I... I thought she liked me... felt the same wayI did."  
"So did I, Champ." Trevor said in surprise, shocked he had been wrong.  
  
  
Jaclyn walked quickly down the street as Taggerty's fell away behind her. The afternoon sun was dropping ever lower, shining red and golden in her face and sparkling on the wetness in her eyes, eyes still filled with tears. Jaclyn felt miserable and embarrassed, feeling despair fill her completely. She tried to hold it in, knowing she was in the middle of a busy street. But she felt totally helpless to stop the tears. Just like she couldn't completely let herself cry either. The crash of events writhed in her chest as she tried to blink away the moisture in her eyes. At least enough to see where she was stepping. Her vision was filled with shapes and colors dancing through water.  
On the busy sidewalk behind a figure came running after her. Claire followed after Jaclyn's retreating form swiftly, calling out her name.  
"Jaclyn, wait!"  
Falling in to step beside her, Claire moved her legs quickly to keep up with Jaclyn's determined pace. Looking over, she could see Jaclyn was still very upset. Jaclyn didn't turn her head, striding forcefully forward, growing a little annoyed at her presence. Claire really wasn't someone she wanted to talk to right now.  
"Jaclyn, wait," Claire pleaded. "Jaclyn, please talk to me."  
She said nothing in reply, her lips tightening in a mixture of anger and sadness as she wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"Jaclyn I know you're hurting right now. If you could just stop for a second..." When she said nothing, Claire pressed on.  
"Look, Trevor made a mistake. That's obvious. We all made mistakes. But maybe it's better to get all of this out in the open..."  
Jaclyn closed her eyes as she walked blindly ahead, new tears falling down her cheeks.  
Claire stayed at her side, walking quickly. "I know you think you love Trevor. That right now it feels very real to you. But you don't really know him. Listen to me, Jaclyn. I don't think... any of us really do."  
Jaclyn laughed bitterly, a small laugh for herself, eyes still glittering in the sun. She shook her head in disbelief. What Claire was saying sounded like only so many platitudes to her. Platitudes Claire probably used on herself, and her feelings. Jaclyn wondered who she was trying to convince.  
Getting no response, Claire was almost in tears herself. "Jaclyn, please. I know you think you love Trevor, but you don't. There's no way you can. He's not real. He's an illusion. Trevor's a fairy tale. A Cupid facade that he's built up to hide himself. There's no real way for you to love him because there's no 'real' Trevor for you to love. I wish it were different, I really do. Believe me, I understand how you feel."  
Having heard enough, Jaclyn stopped suddenly and whirled angrily on Claire.  
"Jealous!?" she said bitterly.  
Claire blinked, hurt by the accusation as tears finally filled her eyes. She stepped back slightly under Jaclyn's glare, wondering how she had angered someone she considered one of her closest friends.  
Almost instantly, Jaclyn regretted what she said, seeing Claire's face. She wished she could take it back. Words caught in Jaclyn's throat as it all overwhelmed her again, filling her eyes with fresh tears.  
"Claire... I'm sorry, I'm..."  
Claire knew there was really nothing she could say.  
Expression wilting, Jaclyn rushed over and fell into Claire's arms, crying openly. Claire held her close, trying to comfort her as Jaclyn sobbed into her shoulder. Pedestrians walked past. Cars sped along the street. But as they stood there, the two women didn't notice. Claire held Jaclyn's weeping form, rocking her softly.  
Jaclyn looked past Claire's shoulder, holding her tightly, grateful to grasp someone solid as she hugged her desperately. Her whisper was filled with sadness.  
"I love him, Claire..." Jaclyn sobbed.  
Claire hugged her closer, trying to comfort her as she carefully held Jaclyn's head against her, stroking her hair softly. She paused only to wipe a tear off her own cheek.  
"I know, Jaclyn..."  
Claire spoke simply, voice full of empathy as she held Jaclyn. Looking away, Claire didn't explain exactly what she meant. She wasn't really sure she knew herself.  
They both stood in each other's arms on the sidewalk, bathed in the golden red of the setting sun. Two small figures in all that hectic bustle of a late afternoon on the streets of Chicago.  
  
  
Hours later, Trevor slowly pushed open the door to his apartment. The entire room was covered in darkness, no lights on because no one was home. Night filled the windows looking outside. Sadly, Trevor closed the door behind him as he stepped in, not bothering to turn on the light switch as he sighed in the shadows.  
Trevor stood there alone, thinking silently. He had gone looking for Jaclyn, hoping to talk to her and to make things better somehow. He hadn't found her, and he had come home after deciding to try again tomorrow. He could still see her face. Still see the pain he had caused in it. It still cut through him even now. Trevor sighed as he stepped away from the door, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the dim light.  
Then he saw her, outlined in the dim blue glow from the distant steetlights as it flowed in through the windows. She was sitting alone on the couch, not saying a word, waiting.  
"Jaclyn! There you are. I've been looking all over Chicago for you. Where have you been?"  
In one smooth motion Jaclyn rose to her feet, walking carefully towards Trevor. She seemed distracted and introspective as she came closer, not really looking at him as she spoke.  
"You know... Trevor. I've been thinking."  
"I know. So have I." Trevor spoke softly as he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was a lot to take in. I'll admit I didn't handle it very well. But it will all seem better once everything settles down, I promise."  
She continued as if she hadn't heard. "I've been thinking about what Champ said, Trevor." Jaclyn looked into his eyes. "About how he felt about me. It took a lot of... courage, revealing himself like that. Offering up his feelings to me without caring about the risks, without knowing the consequences..."  
"Jaclyn, once you understand why he did it, once you get past all the crap and the clutter, then you'll realize-"  
Jaclyn finished his sentence. "I'll realize that maybe I should give my feelings a shot too, just like he did. Take the same risks. See what's... there." She walked closer to him.  
Trevor didn't notice, enthused by her apparent turnaround in her feelings for Champ. "Exactly! You and Champ. It can still work out. Absolutely! I don't know where he is right now, but we can find him and-"  
Cautious, Jaclyn stepped even closer as he continued.  
Trevor's mind was racing, filled with ideas to fix what had gone wrong, thinking about how to get them back together. He talked excitedly, almost to himself. "-when we find Champ we'll set everything right. First thing, when he comes home, we'll all sit down and work it all out. I'm sure he'll be psyched that you-"  
Jaclyn suddenly rushed forward out of nowhere and kissed Trevor full on the mouth, holding his face gently but firmly.  
Trevor was caught completely off guard, surprised to find Jaclyn's face against his, kissing him. Blinking as his shoulders stiffened, he didn't reciprocate the kiss as he stood there, not knowing what to do. After a few moments when Jaclyn didn't stop, he carefully placed his hands on her arms, pulling her gently back.  
"Jaclyn... don't," he said softly.  
She smiled, not really listening as she breathed and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you Trevor. I know you could love me..."  
"Jaclyn..."  
"If you would just give me a chance..." She came forward until her lips were against his again, kissing him tenderly.  
"Jaclyn." Struggling to be heard, his words fell on her lips as she pressed them against his. "You don't... you don't love me Jaclyn."  
"Yes I do, Trevor," she continued to kiss him repeatedly, light touches on his lips.  
Trevor wanted to be gentle, but in the end he spoke with a more forceful tone as he pulled away from her. "Jaclyn. Stop."  
Quickly she turned away, knowing that she was kidding herself. She was crying when she faced him again, arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she felt naked.  
"Why? Why should I stop, Trevor?" She pleaded for a reason. "What makes me so... horrible?"  
Trevor shook his head, trying to make her understand. "Jaclyn, it's not anything like that..."  
Her voice was sad, desperate for answers. "Then what _is_ it like, Trevor? Am I not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Wait. I remember. Not enough boom in my box? Not enough tiger in my tank? What is it that says we can't be together, Trevor?"  
"Jaclyn, none of that is true. You're beautiful. Very beautiful. You're smart. You're sexy... charming..."  
"Then... what?" Jaclyn's whisper was full of hurt, soft in the shadows.  
Trevor sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. He looked at her again.  
"Because I don't... I don't love you."  
A hole seemed to open in her chest and Jaclyn's eyes melted in fresh despair. Tears now flowed freely down her face as she listened to the finality of Trevor's words. He could see their glittering tracks rolling downwards in the dim light as she whispered back.  
"Because you love her?"  
Trevor wiped away his own tear, seeing how much he had managed to hurt her again. It seemed to be all he'd been able to do for her lately.  
He answered in a soft, sad voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." He was surprised that he had finally admitted it.  
Jaclyn closed her eyes and took a quivering breath, as if wanting in that moment to be anywhere else, wanting to be anyone else. Wanting the world to somehow be different, even though she knew it never would be. She opened her eyes. Sometimes there was nothing that could be said. After a few silent moments, she started to walk slowly past Trevor, heading for the front door.  
"Jaclyn, wait..."  
As Trevor turned towards her he was suddenly bathed in light from the hallway outside when Jaclyn opened the front door. She didn't stop as Trevor started to follow her. The door closed behind her, leaving Trevor in the shadows once more. With that she was gone.  
Trevor stood there in the dark, head hanging down miserably, all alone in the empty apartment.  
A moment later there was the sound of a scrape, causing Trevor to look over at the circular staircase. The outline of a man was coming down the metal steps. It was Champ. Trevor could smell the alcohol a second before he saw Champ raise the bottle to his lips. Champ took a drink, before seating himself on a step halfway down the staircase with a tired moan. After a few moments of silence, Champ finally looked up at him.  
"Hello, Trevor."  
"Champ? You mean you were here the whole time?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I was." He offered the bottle to Trevor for a drink, but Trevor waved it off.  
"But... didn't Jaclyn know you were here?"  
"No, she didn't." Champ stared sadly ahead at nothing as he took another drink and thought about it. "You know what? That makes sense to me. There was no reason for her to know I was here. I should have seen it all along."  
Trevor didn't understand. "Seen what?" he asked softly.  
Champ looked over at him. "She didn't come here looking for me in the first place, Trevor. She only came to wait for you. And... maybe... I could have saved us all a lot of heartache if I had realized that from the beginning..."  
Champ nodded slowly. Without another word he stood up and sadly stepped back up the staircase into the dark rooms above, leaving Trevor where he was.  
Trevor stood there, thinking about how wrong it had all gone. But a small part of him couldn't accept that. Somehow he could still salvage some small part of this. He knew he could. But first he had to find Jaclyn. He had to console her somehow.  
Trevor resolved himself, stepping quickly to his front door. Jaclyn couldn't have gotten very far. He opened the door quickly, and stopped in his tracks.  
"Jaclyn..."  
Jaclyn was standing in the hallway directly in front of his door, waiting patiently. Trevor could still see the tears on her face, but she didn't move an inch. Jaclyn spoke before Trevor could utter another word.  
"Tell her, Trevor."  
Jaclyn turned and began to leave again, saying nothing further. She made no effort to return.  
Trevor followed her out into the hall. He didn't have to ask who Jaclyn meant. Starting to follow after her he thought better of it. Jaclyn didn't stop. As he stood in front of his door, Trevor called out to her.  
"Why should I do that, Jaclyn?"  
Jaclyn turned to look at him. She seemed calm and more composed, but there was no denying the sadness in her eyes. She didn't come any closer.  
"Champ had the courage to admit his feelings today, Trevor. So did I. We both did. Even if in the end it only broke our hearts. Think about that. I mean, we're just two small mortals, Trevor. Two small, fragile human beings. The god of love should find the courage... to leave up to our example. Tell her, Trevor."  
Silent now, she turned and walked away. Her footsteps sounded loud in the quiet of the hallway. They echoed slightly as Trevor watched her leave. He didn't follow. Standing there with a somber expression, Trevor thought about what she had said, as he looked up again to watch her leave.  
Jaclyn turned the corner, heading down the first flight of steps, not looking back. Trevor was left alone in the empty hallway. And for once, he didn't have a clue what to do next.  
  
  


NEXT PAGE


	13. 

PREVIOUS PAGE  
  
  


The keys rattled softly as Claire unlocked her office. After pushing the door open, Claire paused, bringing the cell phone against her ear down, gripped in her hand, disappointed. After she had left Jaclyn that afternoon, Claire had promised that she would talk with her later about what had happened. That Claire would be there for her through all this, no matter what. But she had been calling Jaclyn all night and hadn't been able to get a hold of her. She had even gone to Jaclyn's apartment but, strangely enough, Jaclyn wasn't there either.  
Claire sighed as she put away the cell phone, closing the door behind her. Tired, she stood in the darkness of her office. It had turned into a long day. She had hoped to do a little writing on her book to get her mind off of what had happened, so she had come to her office.  
Glowing in the darkness, her notebook computer was there, open and running the program file about her book on Trevor that she had used last. It suddenly occurred to Claire that she had left it that way since yesterday, when she had overheard Jaclyn on the phone. When Claire had left her office rather quickly.  
With a yawn, she started to walk towards her desk. Then she realized something was wrong. There was a man sitting in the shadows, sitting on her couch. Flustered, she reached frantically over and flipped on the lights to her office.  
"Trevor..." She said with a start, suddenly relieved. He had been sitting there in the dark the whole time Claire had been standing there.  
Trevor didn't get up. Voice subdued, he began to speak, lost in his own thoughts as he gazed straight ahead at nothing, not looking at her.  
"You know... I think Jaclyn and Champ taught me something today, Claire."  
Glancing back at the locked door she had just opened, Claire turned back to him with a confused expression.  
"Trevor, how... did you get in here?"  
Trevor didn't seem to hear as he continued softly. "It never would have occurred to me. I mean, when you're the god of love for thousands and thousands of years, you start to think you know everything. Until today. I didn't know what I still had to learn."  
Claire watched him, confused at what he meant. But then a sudden chill passed through her. She looked nervously over at her desk where her computer screen still glowed brightly. How long had Trevor been in her office? Had he seen what she had been writing? All the time she had been working on her book about Trevor, she had tried to keep it a secret from him. Maybe because if he knew about it, it could influence his behavior and recovery. Maybe because she was afraid he would be hurt or... Well, she had kept it secret regardless.  
Slowly Claire edged closer to her desk, trying not to draw attention to herself. She needed to get close enough to shut it off. Watching Trevor carefully for any sign, she took another cautious step. Trevor seemed so caught up in what he had come to tell her that he didn't notice.  
Claire's shoulders tensed when Trevor stood up, rising off her couch. He turned and walked slowly past her computer, still introspective as he stepped behind her desk and looked out the window.  
"Claire, sometimes love is about taking a pointless chance, even if it's just to be shot down. About finding the courage to admit you're feelings to someone you're close to. Someone you've been close to for awhile. Without worrying about the rules or the consequences. Because what you feel... is too important. I found Jaclyn tonight. I guess she found me. I... found myself. That's what she showed me. I don't know. Maybe for once I realized... that taking a chance applies to the god of love as much as to anyone else..."  
Trevor hadn't turned, still looking out the window and into the night. He swallowed, trying to find some courage of his own, as he let out a nervous laugh. "I'm still not sure if I can do this, but..."  
The brightly lit screen was in full view riight behind his back. Carefully Claire inched closer to her computer.  
"Claire there's something I need to tell you. Something... I've needed to tell you for a long time. Claire, I'm in lov-"  
Trevor turned and stopped in mid-sentence. He looked down in surprise at what was displayed on her computer screen. Claire closed her eyes as her expression deflated. She knew it was too late.  
Quickly she stepped forward and tried to explain. "Trevor..."  
Trevor looked over what was displayed on her computer, reading the title at the top.   
  
**CHAPTER 11: The Romantic Bankruptcy   
of Cupid's Misdirected Arrows.**  
  
Trevor looked up at her, eyes confused. "What's this?"  
"Trevor, please. I can explain-"  
"You're writing a book about me?"  
"Trevor..." Claire's plea sounded futile even to her.  
Trevor looked away from her, thinking silently. It all came together. He started to see everything in a new light. All those nights with Claire. All those days when they had talked together, laughed together. When he thought he had felt something between them, something real. Now he understood. It all seemed so clear now. It was nothing but research for a delusional case study and test subject. His world crashed into a million pieces.  
Claire saw it in his eyes. "Trevor, it's not like that..."  
Trevor couldn't believe it."I can't... I-... That's all I was just, a lab rat for your next book. No different than your singles group. How could I have been so stupid. All this time I thought you spent time with me because you wanted to. That... I thought we were something more. that you were more than my doctor, that you were my friend..."  
"Trevor, I am your friend, I-"  
"All this time I deluded myself into thinking you _cared_ about me, Claire." He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
"Trevor, I do care, I-"  
Trevor's face turned harder the more he thought about it, even as his eyes glitterred sadly and his insides collapsed into a void. "How long?"  
"Trevor it doesn't-"  
"HOW LONG!?"  
Claire paused, not wanting to answer that question. But she knew she had to. He deserved that.  
"Since I've known you, Trevor." She said it softly. "I've been writing it since I've known you."  
As she watched his face, a single unexpected tear came out of nowhere and rolled down his cheek. Maybe for the first time in his life, Trevor realized exactly how Jaclyn and Champ had felt. Without another word, he started to leave.  
Claire could see the hurt hidden behind his features. As he tried to move past her, she decided she wasn't about to let him leave like that. Claire rushed around him and blocked his exit, for once faster than him. Trevor stopped but turned away, not wanting to look at her. Claire's brow wrinkled with concern at his reaction. She spoke urgently, trying to make him understand.  
"Trevor, I should have told you, Ok? It was a mistake. I realize that now. Trevor, this isn't all that you mean to me. You mean so much more, more than I can possibly tell you. You're not just a case study, ok? You're very important to me. You mean more to, to my heart, and to my soul, than any book. Trevor...?" She placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder to get him to face her.  
When Trevor did his eyes were moist with tears, just beginning to form. Claire blinked sadly. She had never seen him look at her that way. Trevor nodded dejectedly.  
"There was a time, Claire... " He took a breath, before looking at her again. "There was a time when I would have believed that."  
They held each others eyes for a few more seconds, seeing it all between them. Claire wanted to touch him, to make it better but knowingg she couldn't. She lifted a hand and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't sound on her lips as they paused. No words would make a difference. Watching his face, she could feel Trevor's hurt washing through her too.  
Trevor turned and left, for all the world as if it were for the last time. In a way it was. What he thought they had had together would never be the same.  
"Trevor..."  
Helpless, Claire watched him step around her and walk out of sight. Stricken, she moved to follow him. But she stopped on her doorstep, not knowing what she could do to get things back the way they were. Frustrated, she bobbed a clenched fist slightly as she turned away, upset at everything.  
"Damn it..."  
Her angry whisper was small in her empty office.  
  
  
Trevor stopped in the hallway once he was out of sight of Claire's office. Hanging his head down, he reached out to the wall next to him to support himself, taking a deep breath that sounded loud in the stillness. He used his other hand to wipe away several tears that were sliding down his cheek, some already cooling on his neck. Taking another breath, he looked back up trying to compose himself.  
"That's it. That's... there's nothing there. That's...all I am to her." Trevor spoke softly to himself. "All she's ever seen is a psychotic. Jaclyn was right. Some minds don't change."  
Closing his eyes, Trevor walked away. He didn't look back.  
  
  
As she collapsed into her chair, Claire switched her computer screen off. She brought a fist to her lips as her face crumbled in sadness, on the verge of tears. She gasped softly, keeping it all in as she looked off to onee side. She had been angry at Trevor, angry at how he had hurt both Jaclyn and Champ. But in the end she had done no better.  
Still upset, she wiped away a tear as she came to a decision. A personal resolution. Realizing how very alone she felt at that moment, she reached over and picked up her phone, ready to expose her heart. Dialing a number, she let it ring several times before she quickly hung up, reluctant. Trevor was right. It was time for a little validation of her own. Time to accept her feelings. She was not going to run from that sort of intimacy any more. She wouldn't pre-emptively push someone away that she cared about out of fear. She picked up and dialed a different number.  
Someone answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Fr... Frank?" She wiped away another tear.   
It was as if he heard it all in her voice. "Claire? What's wrong?"  
"Frank, I... I know you think I have feelings for Trevor. That we're closer than a doctor and patient should be, that I secretly want Trevor and me to be more than friends... I know you think that I lov-... that I-...You know. But honestly, I..." Her lips quivered slightly as she paused, unsure what to answer. _I can't_ she thought to herself. "I don't."  
Frank's voice still sounded cautious."Ok..."  
"Frank, I know you think I'm pushing you away because of Trevor. I want you to see that I'm not. So that's... that's why I think, I've decided that we," Claire took a breath. "We should move in together."  
She could hear the sudden joy in his voice.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
"That's great, Claire. I love you so much."  
Softly, Claire laughed through her sadness, like a breath of fresh air. "I love you too. Look, I really want to see you. Is it Ok if I come over?"  
"That'd be great," Frank said happily. "Can't wait. Bye."  
"Ok. Be there in a sec. Bye."  
Claire hung up the phone and took another breath, looking up the the ceiling and closing her eyes. She suddenly looked over to where Trevor had left, not knowing why another tear was falling down her cheek again. She wiped it away as she got up and left her office.  
  
  
Somewhere a song began to play, starting with a single note on a piano. One solitary note, playing sadly over and over again in repetition. A lonely tone that only shifted pitch as a soft voice began to sing.  
  
_Some say love, it is a river,  
that drowns the tender reed..._  
  
Trevor walked down the sidewalk moving away from Claire's office building, alone in the darkness. The moisture of tears drying on his face was cool in the night air. He paused and turned to look above him, above to where the window of Claire's office was.  
The window glowed softly above Trevor with a warm light. But as he watched, the light went out and the window went dark. Trevor turned away, feeling it somehow appropriate. Slowly he continued down the sidewalk, walking away from her building. One solitary figure, alone.  
  
_Some say love, it is a razor,  
that leaves your soul to bleed..._  
  
Claire walked alone through the echoing hallways of her building. It was late and there was no one else in sight. She tried to keep her mind on her decision to move in with Frank, but her thoughts always came back to Trevor. To what had just happened between them. Claire suddenly noticed the empty building all around her with no one in it except her. She began to wonder. Why wasn't she happier about her decision?  
  
_Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need..._  
  
Trevor walked slowly past the lit lanterns on the bridge near Claire's office, remembering when he had been there with Claire a few nights ago on their double date. It all seemed so different now. The crisp air tonight felt colder. Like that night and those moments had been a different life. Trevor felt the ache in his chest of wanting those moments back. Not noticing anything else around him, Trevor continued to walk, lost in memory.  
A car pulled to the curb some distance behind him, it's engine idling as it came gently to a stop on a cross street. Claire watched Trevor crossing the bridge, seated behind the steering wheel. Her mind went to that same night as she remembered. A new tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it carefully away as she watched him in silence. Having seen enough, she turned her head and resolved herself. Gripping the steering wheel firmly, she accelerated and drove away.  
Trevor and Claire left the bridge going in different directions.  
  
_I say love, it is a flower,  
and you, it's only seed..._  
  
Jaclyn sat on her couch in her apartment, arms wrapped around her knees as she cried softly. She looked over at the small open space where Trevor had whirled her in his arms, when he had been there to help her find ways to win Champ. She remembered Trevor had promised her some slow dance lessons for her and Champ's second date. Dance lessons that would never happen.  
Slowly Jaclyn got up, wiping her eyes. She walked into the middle of that space, looking sadly at the shadows around her. A streetlight glowed through her window , it's light fell across her as she stood there. She sighed, trying to accept the painful realities. Then, carefully, she lifted her arms to either side, keeping them in mid-air as if they were placed on Trevor's shoulders, waiting to start.  
  
_It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
that never, learns to dance..._  
  
Champ looked out of his bedroom window as he took another drink of the bottle he held. Behind him the room was dark, and he was lit only by the lights from outside. The soft glow reflected off the sides of the bottle, glinting too off the moisture on his cheek.  
He thought about all that had happened because of him. Because he had admitted his feelings. Looking back on it, he almost wished he could turn back time. Maybe it would have been better if he had never done any of it in the first place.  
It was a pointless thought, and he took another drink. The alcohol felt warm going down his throat.  
  
_It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
that never, takes a chance..._  
  
Jaclyn was still alone in her apartment, but she started dancing slowly. She danced with someone who wasn't there. Softly, Jaclyn leaned against him, swaying slowly in time with unheard music.  
The bottle clinked softly as Champ put it down, having had enough. He began to walk away, feeling alone in the dim light. Then he paused where he stood, looking around. An unexpected sensation came over him. Out of nowhere he raised his arms, lifting them in mid-air, for some reason imagining Jaclyn in them. Closing his eyes, he leaned closer. His motionless foot shifted to one side, beginning to dance.  
Jaclyn stepped slowly to the same side in her apartment, arms in mid-air too.  
Champ almost felt as if he were really holding her, dancing slowly in time with music only he could hear.  
Both of them matched the same steps, the same rhythm as they stood in two different apartments. Jaclyn turned gracefully out of her unseen partner's arms as he held her hand. But for some reason, she was no longer imagining Trevor there. Champ could almost feel Jaclyn's hand, a phantom touch in mid-air as he turned her gracefully back into his empty arms, holding her tenderly. Both of them continued to dance close to each other, separated by miles... and by nothing.  
  
_It's the one who won't be taken,  
who can not seem to give..._  
  
Trevor smiled, for some reason feeling something had changed somewhere in the world, but he didn't know why. His mood grew somber again as he thought about him and Claire. Pausing, he looked up at the distant stars far above him as they twinkled softly. It occurred to him that after all that had happened, after all he had intended to tell Claire, he had never actually said it.  
"I love you, Claire."  
Trevor whispered softly, head still tilted upward as he closed his eyes and made a wish on those distant stars.  
The same stars twinkled far above Claire as she looked back down from them, turning her attention to the door she stood in front of. She waited patiently on the step.  
The door opened and Frank was there, having heard her knock. Silently he smiled at her with affection, his love for her in his eyes. Claire smiled back as he took her into his arms. They hugged each other warmly. Face over his shoulder, Claire reached up to wipe away a new tear, not wanting Frank to see. She looked sadly up at the stars above again. Somehow they reminded her of Trevor. As Frank held her, she looked for answers in those distant lights. Moving in with Frank was what she wanted wasn't it? Didn't what she was doing feel right? Claire looked away from the distant stars. It was time to stop running.  
  
_and the soul, afraid of dying,  
that never learns to live..._  
  
  
** PRESENT DAY (like at the beginning of the story)**  
  
  
The song continued to play, but now it swelled and grew louder, rich and lush with a full orchestra joining in accompaniment. It sounded suddenly brighter, but still tinged with an unalterable sadness as the key changed.  
  
The sky was full of light, painting the air a deep rich blue that glowed through a window. Golden bars of sunlight fell onto Jaclyn's desk as she continued to write. Her pen moved over the notebook paper in a rush, filling it with her playful cursive. Jaclyn continued her impromptu essay, writing about all that had happened.  
  
  
_ The god of love, immortal deity banished to earth as a lonely, delusional bartender,in the end, Cupid stumbled. So what. Love stumbles. It takes misguided steps that can only end up unrequited. That's just love. Exposing yourself no matter the pain or risk will always be a part of it. Just not the most important part.  
Claire told me Trevor found out about her book. I know he's afraid. Afraid no one see's anything but the delusion. Above all, he's afraid that that's all Claire sees. Her opinion hurts him the most. So I'm offering him a different one. A separate, less clinical, perspective on one Trevor Hale. The all too fallible god of love who realized his heart breaks just as easily as ours. Who should know that unrequited love doesn't change what he is, or make him any less... wonderful.  
Things didn't turn out the way Trevor wanted. Or the way any of us did. Not even Cupid can really change true love. But I wanted Trevor to know. I'll be Ok. So will Trevor. In spite of all that happened, eventually we all will be, even if right now everything still feels a little raw. Because love does heal. Not like a wound heals, but as something that heals wounds. Trevor will heal too, even though right now it's hard with Frank moving in with Claire today. Even though he's feeling the way I'm feeling. Even though... he should have told her.  
Above all I know Trevor's heart was always in the right place. That's why after all this I still love him. I still think he's Cupid, the god of love. And I think he should know... _  
  
  
The song still continued in it's new key as the voice began to sing again. But now it wasn't alone, other voices helping it through the sadness. The lyrics continued.  
  
_ When the night, has been too lonely,  
and the road, has been too long..._  
  
Gently, a woman's hand placed the handwritten notebook on the floor in front of Trevor's apartment door. It was followed by a single rose, placed with tenderness on it's cover.  
Inside the apartment, Trevor was walking dejectedly past when he heard a soft knock on the front door. He stopped where he was, turning and wondering who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone. Curious, he walked over to answer it.  
The words written in Jaclyn's essay went on...  
  
_... he should know that some of us,  
still do believe..._  
  
The door clicked and swung open as Trevor stood on it's other side. He looked around in confusion, leaning out into the hallway when he found no one there. Whoever had knocked was gone. He frowned sadly and closed the door, leaving the small notebook left behind on the floor, unnoticed.  
Jaclyn walked away from Trevor's apartment, trying to smile into the afternoon sunshine but not really able to. It was still too soon, it still hurt too much. But somehow that didn't bother her any more. Whatever she was feeling now, eventually it would pass. Eventually she would feel better. But for now, not feeling better was alright. Besides, she had someone else she had to visit first.  
Trevor's door opened again and he looked down. He was right. Something had caught his eye. He knelt slowly to pick up the rose and notebook at his feet. He looked both ways down the hallway, but no one was there. Trevor examined what he had picked up. Holding the rose to one side, he read the title written on the cover of the notebook.  
  


THE LIFE AND TIMES OF TREVOR HALE  
A.K.A. CUPID:THE GOD OF LOVE  
A _SECOND_ opinion  
by Jaclyn.

  
  
Curious about his discovery, Trevor turned and walked back into his apartment. Holding the rose and notebook, he closed the door behind him as the song lyrics continued...  
  
_and you think, that love is only,  
for the lucky, and the strong..._  
  
Champ walked into Taggerty's carrying the dried remains of the rose Jaclyn had given him the night of their double date. The petals were wilted and dry, breaking loose into his palm. Champ kept them anyway, cherishing every crimson fragment. Smiling to himself, he knew he didn't want to take back what had happened. The memories of his time with Jaclyn were worth it.  
Another employee at Taggerty's noticed Champ walking in and called out to him. He said someone had come by and left him something on the bar. Curious, Champ walked over. He smiled when he saw it, reaching to pick it up.  
It was a new red rose, fresh and vibrant. A note was tied around it's stem. Champ unrolled the white paper and read it carefully.  
  
"**Only ten more to go...**"  
  
Champ laughed, recognizing her writing. He touched the rose, placing it away with the first rose that Jaclyn had given him.  
  
_just remember, in the winter,  
far beneath, the winter snows..._  
  
Frank knelt over as he pushed a chair into place in Claire's apartment. Standing behind him, Claire slid her arms over his shoulders when he stood up, kissing him on the neck. Perhaps this would work after all, she thought to herself. Somehow in the light of a new day it all seemed better somehow. She promised herself that she wouldn't think of Trevor today. At least, not again. Even if she had to force herself not to. With a laugh, Claire pulled Frank away from some of his unpacked boxes as she kissed him warmly. She fell backwards onto the couch, pulling Frank in her arms down with her. Sun flowed warmly through the windows.  
  
  
Trevor sat bathed in the same sunlight as he read Jaclyn's manuscript, alone in his apartment. He smiled at what she had written, it must have taken a lot of work. He smiled at her continued optimism despite it all. She was right. Sometimes you did see past the delusion to what was really important. Unrequited or not, true love completed itself.  
As he continued to read, Trevor reached out to softly touch the rose beside him. It was covered in sunshine where he had placed it in a cup of water. The red petals seemed to glow, fresh in the sunlight and filled with hope.  
Later Trevor finished reading, smiling to himself as he closed the notebook. He looked up and realized he felt better as his fingers paused and lingered on the title on the cover.  
  
_lies the seed, that with the sun's love,  
in the spring, becomes...the rose._  
  
The song, now only a few notes lingering on the piano, began to slow and cadence, until it ended.  
  


THE END  
  
  
Next story in this series is  
  
ALMOST, BUT ENOUGH  
  
second story coming soon...(I hope) 


End file.
